Hunter and The Werewolf
by showgirl94
Summary: On a hunt gone wrong Carlos finds himself in the fight of his life. When he wakes up he is faced with the very thing he hunts. Even worse he begins to fall in love with a werewolf! Will Carlos survive? And can he be with the one person he falls in love with despite it being forbidden? A story of hatred turned to love. This is my very first fan fic story and I hope you will enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

I saw red nothing else but red. Clutching my side I continued to walk or more like limp through the woods trying to find a way out. I felt my body weakening though and my vision was getting more blurry.

"I'm going to die here" I thought as I tried to walk but found that I was more injured then I thought. After a few more steps I collapsed on the ground. Groaning in pain I looked at the cut that ran from my rib cage down to my hip bone. Blood was pouring out of it and I knew that I had lost a lot of blood. Deciding that this was the end of me I closed my eyes and waited for death to come. Next thing I knew I blacked out.

(Flashback)

"Carlos why can't we just work this out and go back to the way things were" Lucy said in a pleading and angry tone, more angry actually.

"Lucy look I love you I really do but not in the way you want me to. I mean you have become clingy and plus there is something that I need to clear up." I said to her.

"What is it is there someone else?" she asked me.

Smiling I said "No there is no one else but I think there is something you should know."

"What is it?" she asks stepping closer. I turned my back to her and closed my eyes. I had her and my hand went straight to the back of my pants where my gun with the silver bullets was located.

"You have to die tonight" I said before I pulled the gun out and aimed it right at her. Before I could shoot she kicked the gun right out of my hand and swung a punch at me. I managed to dodge it and quickly as well. I grabbed her wrist and twisted it so it was pinned behind her back. She grunted at the sudden move and struggled but I knew that I was strong enough to hold her.

"I'm sorry about this Lucy I really am" I said before I pulled a knife out of my pocket and held it to her throat. "I must do this." I was about to stab her until she slipped her hand under my arm and managed to push me away from her. I gripped the knife tightly in my hand and waited for the attack I thought was coming.

She was smirking at me as she said "Oh Carlos you forgot one very important thing."

"What is that?" I asked standing my ground getting my knife ready because I knew she was going to transform.

"I'm a werewolf and can do this" she said and before I knew it she was transforming. Her body got taller and fur replaced skin. Her jaw also got longer. Before I knew it I was facing a big werewolf.

I wasn't afraid though I had faced and killed many werewolves so she wouldn't be my first. Chuckling I said "I'm not afraid of you Lucy so give me your best shot."

With a growl she attacked me and I managed to dodge her but missed my opportunity to try and stab her she was too quick for that. She faced me again and I moved my stance so I was diagonal from her body. I would not let this bitch werewolf kill me. She growled then roared before attacking again this time I collided with her and managed to dodge her teeth as she attempted to bite me. Raising my knife I managed to stab her in the shoulder and heard her let out a whimper. I made a move to stab her again but she managed to pin me beneath her and next thing I knew her claw was digging into my side.

The pain was intense and I let out a blood curling scream. Blood poured out of my wound and I saw a mixture of red and dirt on the ground. "Shit" I muttered looking at my split open side. I hissed when I touched it.

"Not so tough are ya now you big bad hunter" Lucy growled the charged at me. Panicked I looked around for any weapon of any kind even if it was just a stick. That's when I noticed that my gun was only a few feet away from me. Looking back at Lucy I saw her closing in on me. Quickly I crawled over to my gun and reached out for it. I managed to grab it and I aimed it right at her. She was about to jump on me until I pulled the trigger hitting her right between her eyes. She stopped dead in her tracks and I watched as she changed back into her human form and her body went limp on the ground.

"Take that werewolf" I muttered and I signed in relief that this fight was over. I let my body go limp as I rested trying to figure out what my next move would be. I was lying in the middle of the woods with my dead ex-girlfriend who turned out to be a werewolf which I hunted. Oh and let's not forget that I had an injury that was possibly killing me.

"I have to move" I thought and with that I forced myself onto my feet but my body quickly rejected the action. I fell back down hissing and grabbing my side. That's when I noticed that more blood had leaked out past my torn up t-shirt and my somewhat torn up leather jacket and I knew I needed to stop the bleeding as soon as possible. I took off my t-shirt and ripped it into two shreds. Quickly I tied them around my wound and tried once again to walk. I had managed to stay on my feet but it still hurt. "At least I'm not paralyzed" I thought seeing as how I could still walk. I might as well be though just because I wasn't even walking more like limping.

"I need help" I thought and that's when I remembered that I had my cell phone. Quickly I pulled it out and tried to dial a number finally after what took me forever I finally dialed one. I put the phone to my ear and listened. It ran three times before I heard a voice on the other end.

"Carlos is it done?" a voice said into the phone and I realized that it was Jett. I was relieved and knew that I had to talk past for I would pass out soon.

"Yes it is. Jett listen I'm injured and don't know how long I can-"I started to say until my head was fuzzy and I felt myself getting more and more dizzy and weak by the minute. I dropped my cell phone and clutched my side finally falling to the ground waiting for death to come.

"Carlos" I heard the voice say but I blacked out before I could answer.

(End of Flashback)

Darkness. That was all I saw as my eyes slowly started to open. There was black everywhere and I noticed that all my pain was gone. I was also sitting up with my back leaned against a wall

"Am I in heaven" I thought as I continued to look around taking in my surroundings as I did. My vision was still a little blurry but I managed to adjust them and that's when I realized that I was in a room and the ceiling was black.

"Oh so that's why I'm seeing black" I thought as I tried to stand up but found that my hands wouldn't move.

"What the hell" I said as I looked at my hands and found that they were tied together and were bound to a hook in the wall. I struggled against them but stopped when the pain returned to my side. I remembered my cut and I quickly looked at it, that's when I realized that I was shirtless and my side had a bandage on it. It was fresh and it smelt of medicine so I knew that whoever found me had fixed my side up. Looking around the room more I noticed that it was a shed like place for it was small and when I looked out the window I saw the morning light shining through the window.

"How long was I out" I thought in confusion. "Ok calm down get your head straight and think of what happened" I said to myself closing my eyes and trying to remember what had happened before I got here. I remembered the fight with Lucy and how I had killed her. I remembered my injury as well and seeing as how I could move my feet and my injury was bandaged I knew I wasn't paralyzed. I also remembered making the call and Jett picking up.

"Shit" I remembered dropping my cell phone and seeing how I was tied up in a shack I wasn't sure how to get out of here or where I was but I would find out. Good thing I was trained for this kind of thing but seeing as how I didn't have anything to cut my bonds I settled on figuring that out first. I had dropped my knife and gun but for safety I had a small little pocket knife in my pocket. On instinct I started to stretch my bound hands so they would reach my jacket pocket.

I wasn't even aware that the door had opened. "Looking for this" I heard a deep voice ask. Jumping a little I turned my head towards the voice and saw three boys about my age standing there. Two were tall and one was short. The short one had short spiked brunette hair and light brown eyes. He had a lean muscular build under the grey t-shirt he was wearing and looked like he could take anything on. The second tallest one had blond hair that fell over his forehead and just above his bushy eyebrows. He had green eyes that looked fierce but gentle at the same time and under his black clothes I could tell he was bigger than the short brunette. But the third and final one is the one who caught my eye. He was a gorgeous brunette with beautiful hazel eyes and a very muscular frame. He was the tallest and seemed to be the leader. I knew I was bi but I leaned on girls a bit more then guys but there was something about this boy that took my breath away.

"Focus Carlos" a voice inside my head said and I snapped out of it and focused more on them and what they wanted. That's when I saw the brunette holding my knife in his hand.

"Fuck" I said through gritted teeth as I stared in disbelief. They must have searched me or something while I was out.

"What do you want?" I muttered looking back and forth between the boys. They didn't answer but instead stared at me as if I were a pig they were about to butcher. Feeling uncomfortable I shifted in my seat and tested my bonds again.

"Give it up they won't budge" the taller brunette said looking me up and down. I could have sworn I saw a hint of lust in his eyes.

"Let. Me. Go" I said punctuating every word hoping it would sound like a threat. I guess it must not have because they didn't seem scared of me at all. Instead they all smiled and the blond said "Kind of funny that you bother to try and give orders when you're the one who is tied up."

Giving a frustrated sign I leaned back against the wall to make it look like I surrendered when really I was fiddling with the ropes to try and find a way out of the bonds. They didn't seem to notice. The tall brunette smiled before he walked towards me and knelt in front of me.

"Who are you and what do you want from me" I demanded.

Chuckling he said "Well I'm James. That's Logan he said pointing to the short brunette. "And that's Kendall" he said pointing to the blond. "And you" he said looking back at me with a smile "Are a hunter."

Shock flowed through my body but I refused to show it. "What are you talking about?" I said hoping they would buy what I was saying.

"You know what I am talking about" he said his smile turning into a frown. "You are a hunter."

I decided to play dumb. "Well yeah I mean I hunt squirrels and deer. Try and catch a good bear every now and then."

James chuckled then said "Carlos I think we all know what I mean when I say hunt. What I meant is you hunt us."

"Why would I hunt humans?" I asked and smirked on the inside but still continued to frown on the outside. I prayed that he wouldn't find out I was a hunter then they would for sure kill me. Hunters, like me, and werewolves are mortal enemies. We hate each other and hunt each other. From what my parents had taught me werewolves were horrible monsters who did nothing but roam and kill our world and had to be gotten rid of for good. So that's what I was trained for. To be a hunter and right now I wasn't being a very good one.

"Dam Carlos if you get out of here you will train twice as hard" I thought to myself knowing that I should be out right now and not being interrogated by a werewolf.

I was too lost in thoughts I hardly listened to James talking. Sensing that I was ignoring him James growled and I looked up at him to see he had bared his teeth and his eyes were a blue color. I didn't even flinch at him. If they were going to kill me I may as well die a proud hunter like my ancestors before me.

I heard more growls and looked over to see Kendall and Logan. Their teeth were bared and their eyes had changed as well only Kendall's were gold and Logan's were a bright green. I didn't flinch at them either.

Smirking I looked at all of them and said "You can growl and show your teeth at me and threaten me all you want but that won't work on me. I'm not afraid of big bad wolves I have faced worse then you. So go ahead and kill me just know that I will die with pride."

It was silent for a while and they all looked very annoyed until Logan spoke up. "You're a stubborn hunter" he said after he had gone back to normal. They all had returned back to normal. Teeth weren't bared and eyes were the same color again.

"Yeah the most stubborn one we have ever had." Kendall said eyeing me suspiciously. "But definitely the toughest, other hunters were afraid of us."

"Let's get to the point" James said impatiently. "Give up pretending Carlos we all know that you are a hunter and we have heard to look out for you because you are one of the best. Now we aren't going to kill you because we need you alive for now and our leader has instructed us not to, we have one of the best hunters and have some plans for you. So get comfy because you aren't going anywhere." James said looking me in the eyes the whole time.

"Oh am I not?" I said as I continued to try and untie the ropes off my wrists without them knowing. It must be working because what they didn't know was that I had managed to untie some knots that were not very tight. Good thing they trained me in getting out of ropes using my hands and not just a sharp object. Finally I managed to slip the ropes off my wrists and was hoping they didn't notice. I had to time my escape perfectly. I stayed pressed against the wall so they wouldn't notice I was free.

"No you aren't. Welcome to your new home" he said motioning around the shed.

"If you guys hate me so much then why didn't you just let me die out there?" I asked.

"Didn't you hear me? It's because we have more plans for you and need you alive for now but it doesn't mean we will be nice. Like I said you killed some of our kind." As he talked I couldn't help but notice how cute he really was. His face structure was beautiful and I was lost in his eyes. Struggling to contain myself I let my eyes wander around the room and I planned my escape perfect.

Chuckling I looked at James and interrupted him while he was talking. "You know you think you werewolves are so big and bad well newsflash you aren't I have killed many like you and I'm sure you have killed many of my kind as well. I bet you have killed people I love as well and people who were my friends. You think we are savages? Look in the mirror for once and tell me who the savage is."

That earned me a slap to the face by James and he said "Don't ever talk about us like that" Logan and Kendall growled at me and I could tell they wanted to kill me.

"Do what you want to me. You are no better than me and I think you know that. So do yourselves a favor and kill me. It will save you a lot of trouble. Oh and James there is something you should know." I said looking him dead I the eyes.

"What is that?" he said leaning in closer to me. I could smell his musky scent and I had to fight the urge to kiss him.

I leaned close to his ear and said "You should learn to tie knots better." Before I let him respond I quickly reached out my untied hands and punched him very hard across the face and kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over and I jumped to my feet as Kendall and Logan came towards me. Kendall was the first to swing and when he did I managed to garb his arm I twisted his body around then threw him against Logan. Logan let him fall to the floor as he punched me in the face but I recovered quickly and managed to punch him I could feel my hip wound stretching a little and possibly bleeding again but I didn't care. I watched as Logan stumbled backwards and I was about to punch again until my arms were pinned behind my back and I saw James behind me.

I struggled against him but his grip was pretty tight. "Don't test me and stop struggling and fighting." He hissed in my ear.

"Over my dead body" I said and I quickly kicked an approaching Kendall and elbowed James in the face. When I was free I headed for the door kicking Logan in the stomach. Without thinking I kicked the door open and darted out. I ran several feet away from the shed until I looked around and saw that I was near what looked like an abandoned warehouse. There was no one around and I looked for a way out. That's when I realized that it was in the middle of the woods. I was debating on what way to run when I heard some voices behind me and realized that those three must have been recovering. Quickly I just ran in the first direction I saw and that's when I heard James yell "Everybody he has escaped form a search for him and no one returns or rests until he is found."

That just made me run a whole lot faster. I darted by trees and through bushes doing my best to hide and wishing that I had a weapon with me. I could hear people running and yelling behind me but I knew how to hide and be sneaky in the woods. "I have to get them off my trail" I thought and an idea popped in my head. I would leave my scent and several tracks all over so they didn't know where I was going. I ran in circles and all sorts of directions as well as rubbing my scent on several trees. When I was finished I found a small cave to hide into. Quickly I ducked in and waited to see if any werewolves were following me.

After a while I did hear footsteps and I ducked further into the small space hoping they wouldn't catch my scent I just about covered myself in moss trying to hide. I knew that the only thing that could cover your scent from werewolves was moss. The footsteps got closer and I peeped out from the crack in the cave and saw James standing there with a girl with short curly brown hair.

"Can you smell him Jennifer?' he asked.

I watched as Jennifer sniffed the air and said "I smell him everywhere but I can't tell which way he went. That little sneak must have covered his scent everywhere so we would have a harder time finding him. He's smart James. A little too smart I don't know if we will find him."

"No we have to" James practically yelled.

"James there is other hunters why do we have to catch him" she asked.

James was silent for a minute before he said "Because we have to. He is one of the best and I'm not letting him escape."

I rolled my eyes and wondered why James wanted to catch me so badly. While James was too busy yelling I actually thought he was kind of cute like this.

"No stop you can't have these thoughts. Not only is he a guy but he is what you hunt." I thought snapping back to reality. I watched as James sniffed the air and after a while he and Jennifer ran off deciding that I wasn't there. Once I was sure they were out of sight I quickly crawled out of the cave and ran the other way. There seemed to be no other werewolves coming my way so I just continued down the path I was on. When I decided that I was far enough where I could stop running I slowed down and thought about my next move. A cold wind hit me and that's when I realized that I was still shirtless and my hip was still bandaged. Deciding I needed to check it I sat down on a flat rock and opened up the bandage to get good looks at my wound. Slowly peeling the bandage off me saw that my side had stitches in it.

"Jeez no wonder it hurt so much to move it." I thought as I counted them. I had a total of 24 stiches and I'm amazed I haven't popped them yet with all the fighting and running that I had just done but then again I have suffered worse injuries. I wish I had a jacket at least though. I wondered why they hadn't at least given me a shirt.

"Maybe James wanted to see you all naked" a voice in my head said but I shook the thought off trying to focus on how to make it out of here alive. No time to think about how cute James was or looked.

Deciding that I just needed to walk that it was my best option I stood up slowly feeling my wound stretch again. Wincing I put my hand over it and it felt wet and sticky. I looked down and saw that I was bleeding again.

"Fucking werewolves" I muttered hoping that my bandage would hold it out. Standing up I made my way through some more trees and climbed over some logs in the process. I tried not to do so much physical work since my injury was bleeding. It was a good thing that I was in top physical shape. I was pretty muscular for my size a little more muscle then Kendall but I wasn't as big as James I would say. My training also left me working out for hours which gave me the muscle I needed. Unfortunately for me my stitches were making it impossible for me to be able to run.

"I wonder what they want me for" I said to myself out loud as I sat down and decided to rest here for the night since it was getting dark.

I walked past some trees trying to find some wood. I picked up a few dry pieces and would attempt to make a fire. I turned around and was about to walk back to my camp when I saw a figure leaning on a tree. I stood there and just stared dropping the wood in the process. There stood James in his black leather jacket wearing a smirk on his face. Logan and Kendall stood there as well as three other boys. One had long brown hair that was tied back in a ponytail and was wearing shades so I couldn't see his eyes. The other wore all black and looked like a bad boy by the way he was standing and by the black bandana wrapped around his head. The last one had short blond hair and greenish grey eyes like Kendall's. I was about to turn around and run but they seemed to have read my mind because the three boys all stood behind me assuring I couldn't run.

"Fuck" I muttered realizing I was once again trapped. "Animals" I thought again looking back and forth between the werewolves trying to find an escape. There was none though and I had to see what their next move would be before I could think of what to do. I continued to glare at them holding my bleeding side.

"You may have been able to fool us earlier with your scent but once the blood left your body we were able to find you no problem." Kendall said smirking.

I chuckled then said "I must be too tough for you guys because obviously you had to call in reinforcements." I said motioning to the guys behind me.

"They are just to make sure you can't get away again. You are the slyest hunter we have ever captured. So meet Matt, Wayne, and Tyler." James said motioning to the boys as well.

"Sup werewolves" I said sarcastically nodding my head to them.

"So you're the hunter who we have heard so much about. James has said quite a bit about you he didn't mention you were fucking sexy though." The one with long hair said removing his shades and looking at me closely as he chuckled. My body stiffened as he continued to check me out.

"Shut it Matt." James said with a growl as he stepped forward. I swear I could see a hint of jealousy and protectiveness in those eyes. Matt chuckled then said "I only speak the truth James."

While they were arguing I took a minute to process what Matt had said. James either really hates me or he must really like me. The thought made me smile and I think one of the other werewolves noticed because the one with the bandana said "Hey hunter wipe that smirk off your face before I wipe it off for you." He then took a step toward me his teeth bared. I didn't back down and stood there challenging him to attack.

"Go ahead rip my throat out with your teeth" I said stepping forward so I was face to face with him, our noses almost touching.

"Wayne shut it and put the fangs away we need him alive" Logan said and I guessed that the last werewolf had to be Tyler. The werewolf named Wayne growled and I watched his fangs retreat but his glare on me didn't.

While they all argued about what to do with me I looked around the area and when I couldn't find anything I let my eyes wander up and I saw a low tree branch. It looked like it was a tough branch that wouldn't break and could hold my weight and it didn't look like too high of a jump for me. I may be a little shorter then James or Kendall but I could do it. A plan hatched in my head and I knew that if I could get the wolves close enough to me I could set my plan in place.

Finally they stopped talking when James said "Just grab him and let's go." They all began to close in around me and I could see that they were holding rope and Wayne has taken off his bandana. My guess was a gag or blindfold. Instead of making an attempt to run I just waited for them to get in their position.

"You have nowhere to run or hide." James said in a taunting voice.

"No but there is a place to jump" I said and before I knew what I was doing I jumped up grabbed there branch and swung my legs out kicking Wayne and Tyler both in the heads and I swung my legs around and did the same to Matt. James, Kendall and Logan gave a startled look before they ran forward but instead of them catching me I managed to twist my body around so I was facing them and managed to get Kendall and Logan in the face but couldn't get James. Deciding I could outrun him I jumped from the tree branch and began to run the other way until James appeared in front of me and punched me in the face. I fell onto the ground holding my face. It hurt like hell and it felt like a rock had hit me in the cheek. I knew there would be a bruise there unless he broke my jaw. Deciding to test that I moved my jaw to make sure it wasn't broken, thankfully it wasn't. Signing I looked up at James who just smirked down at me. Kendall and Logan stood beside him and I saw that black eyes were forming on their faces and when Tyler, Matt, and Wayne joined them they all had bloody noses. I was proud of myself for getting them but pride could only help you in so many ways.

James leaned down so close that he was mere inches away from my face.

"You just don't know when to quit do you?" he said his breath tickling my face.

"I was taught to never quit and surrender to beasts like you." I spat at him.

Smiling he said "I'm going to make you regret that." With that I was flipped on my stomach with James straddling my back and I struggled knowing he was about to tie me up. He had a hard time containing me due to my struggles so I just struggled harder. I heard him sign then he grabbed my bloodied side squeezing tight. I let out a hiss of pain and heard him say "Keep it up I will tear it apart with my teeth." I signed and didn't want to do what he said but I knew I had to keep myself alive at whatever cost so signing again I just lay there and let him pull my hands behind me and tie them tightly. It didn't hurt me that bad though so I would live.

"Wayne hand me the bandana" he said and I felt him shift against my back so half of his weight was off of me. Showing that I would not give up I used whatever energy I could and used my hip to push him off of me. He fell back a little and I turned on my back trying to crawl away from them. Recovering quickly James grabbed my legs and pulled me back towards him so he was hovering over me. He sat on my legs so I couldn't kick him or anything. He pushed his weight against me so I was pinned beneath him.

"Nice try Hunter but nothing will get you out of this" he said yanking me to my feet. My hip hurt really badly and the wound felt like it was deeper. I hissed a little but they didn't seem to notice. Before they made me walk anyway James covered my eyes with the bandana and I yelped pulling away from him but he got it on before I could stop him. My sight was now cut off from the world and I had no choice but to follow them.

"Walk" James muttered pushing me forward. I tripped over my feet and fell to the ground. I felt one of my stitches pop and blood leaked out of my wound and bled down my hip into my jeans.

"Oh fuck" I said and I wished more than anything that my eyes were uncovered so I could see my wound. Or I at least wish I had some pain meds because I felt myself getting weaker. I heard them all laugh at me and my blood boiled with anger. They were taunting me and were trying to get me to break but I refused.

"He is getting mad I can smell it on him." James said with a little laugh. The others laughed with him before one of them yanked me to my feet and both my arms were grabbed as they led me forward. I was limping a bit due to my hip but they didn't seem very sympathetic toward me at all. I was trained not to expect that though so I was ok. As we walked I thought about how I was supposed to get out of this and if I would ever see my family again. Well we all weren't really related except for my parents. Jett, Dak, Camille, and Jo had been my buddies the whole time I was growing up they were pretty much my family. Like me they were also raised as hunters. We were trained at the same place and had decided to hunt wolves together. I traveled a lot for it and lived on my own. I am currently 22 years old and was getting along on my own. Of course my parents helped me every now and then as far as money went but I also had my friends for that. Now I was wondering if I would ever see them again.

"Wait I talked to Jett on the phone and dropped it. He must know that something is wrong right now" I thought remembering the last time I spoke to Jett I wasn't able to finish and dropped my phone. Jett would know that that was a sign that something was wrong. This brought a smile to my face knowing that I would be rescued hopefully. James must have noticed my smile because I was suddenly pinned to a tree with his arm at my throat.

"What are you smirking at hunter." He said sarcastically.

Even though I couldn't see him or anyone else around me I still wouldn't admit defeat or fear so I just said "Just thinking about where to mount your head on my wall wolf." That earned me a hard punch to the stomach but I didn't double over like most people do. I stood my ground and only let a gruff slip out.

"You know for a big tough wolf you have weak punches" I laughed as he growled and that's when I felt his hot breath on the nape of my neck. His fangs were out as well for I felt them poking against my skin. I stilled my body waiting to see what I would do at that moment I hoped that he would not bite me. That's when I felt his fangs pull back and he instead began to sniff my neck. I pulled my head as far away from him seeing as how I did not want his disgusting nose touching me, but a part of me really loved this. I liked how close he was to me and how his skin was touching mine.

"I will deal with you later and I promise you will be sorry." He said in an angry tone and I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little afraid. Without another word James pulled away from me and pushed me ahead of him. I didn't stumble this time and was thankful since they would probably laugh at me again. As we walked I felt a little trickle go down my side and I knew that it was my hip bleeding again. I cursed to myself. I can't even believe that I was stuck in this situation. I have been kidnapped and was now being held hostage by what I hunted and what's worse is that I was attracted to one of them. I knew I was bi but I wanted so badly to not like the werewolf because that was against our beliefs. I was supposed to believe he was evil not hot and someone I would want to date.

"Oh God Carlos what have you gotten yourself into" I said to myself as I continued walking with the beasts from hell. Every once in a while James would either shove me really hard or he would be gentle as if he couldn't understand if I liked me or hated me. My guess was liked because after a bit he was gentler and even told the guys to not be so rough, that they would end up hurting me more than necessary. We walked forever until I heard a door open and I knew that I would be going back into the shed. I prepared myself to be pushed onto the hard wood floor but instead found myself being pushed down onto a mattress. I grunted at the push and even struggled to sit up but a pair of rough hands pushed me back and said "Stop moving and just lie still."

Huffing I laid back and felt my arms being untied, but before I could make a move to struggle someone quickly grabbed my hands and pinned then above me. I struggled in his grip which earned me a hard punch to my face. The punch made me see stars and I stopped struggling.

"Logan tie him up" he said and that's when I felt rope around my wrists and I was pulled upward and my hands were tied to what felt like bed railing.

"Oh great I'm lying on a bed" I thought but in a way was thankful for because the floor did not sound appealing at all. I was interrupted from my thoughts when my legs were tied to the other end of the bed. I winced when they tightened the ropes around my ankles and I was afraid it was enough to draw blood. I knew they did that on purpose so that I wouldn't struggle.

"For mutts they sure are smart." I thought but I was never ever going to admit that to them.

My blindfold was then removed and I blinked at the sudden light that crowded my eyes but I was thankful that I could at least see again. I looked around the dim dirty room that looked more like a prison. I was pretty sure I was in a basement like area but I couldn't be sure. That's when I spotted Logan, Kendall, and James around me but I didn't see the other two boys. They were all smirking and I heard James say "That should hold you."

"Well if it was you I am sure to escape cause let's face it you suck at tying knots" I said with a little chuckle to James.

His response was a growl and I smirked. He then turned to face Kendall and Logan. "Hey guys can u leave for a minute I want to teach this hunter a lesson". Without another word Logan and Kendall left the room. When they were gone James turned to face me and before I knew it he was hovering over me and looking me straight in the eyes. I stared straight back and showed him that he could not control me and I would not back down from him.

"I don't surrender to mutts like you" I said through gritted teeth. Without an answer James smiled then his hand went down to his ankle where he reached under his jeans and pulled out a knife. He held it up then traced it with his finger.

"You know I have never had a hunter like this. Tied up to a bed and below me like this, they just weren't special like you. You will not give up and I like that, it will make it twice as fun when you actually break but who knows maybe you won't." he said looking down at me and then he slowly traced the knife down my rock hard abs.

"I've never had one so ripped also" he said leaning down to whisper against my ear. I felt his breath tickle my ear and it took everything I had not to moan. Instead I lifted my hip up trying to push him off of me. It wasn't working through but I refused to give up.

He chuckled then added pressure on my stomach. I felt the blade make a small cut in my skin but I only winced slightly. I was a hunter and have suffered worse injuries. He then pulled away from my ear and looked down at the small cut that he had made. Smirking he looked at me and traveled down to my stomach.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I muttered watching as he stopped where my cut was. He didn't answer and instead I watched as he made eye contact with me, stuck his tongue out and licked up the trail of blood that seeped out of my wound. The sensation was weird and I bucked my hips up and struggled to the side trying to get myself away from his tongue. For some reason though the sensation felt amazing but I refused to give into him. He seemed to sense that I was trying so hard not to give in because next thing I knew I felt his hand on my side and trace around my wound.

"Mmmmm" he signed as he leaned down and licked at my wound.

"What the fuck" I muttered as I still struggled under his grasp.

"Try and hide it all you want Carlos I know you are enjoying this" James said as he placed kisses all over my wound.

"Stop" I managed to gasp out at him. He didn't listen and instead he pulled away from my wound and looked me in the eye and for the first time since I met James there was something different in his eyes. Not lust or hate but… sympathy or care? I couldn't put my finger on it. I was so focused on his eyes that I didn't notice he was hovering over me again.

"Cut this shit out what is it with you?" I said to him waiting for an answer. "Don't you hate me?"

He narrowed his eyes at me then tilted his head to the side. "No Carlos I don't hate you. I don't know what it is but you are different from any hunter who we have ever taken. You just won't stop fighting. Your strong willed and stubborn and I like that about you. You're not evil like some but you are kind and gentle deep down and believe me I can feel it because I am a werewolf so I know."

"Quite the charmer" I muttered looking away from him.  
He leaned down and ghosted his lips over my ear. "Don't hide your true feelings Carlos I know you felt a spark when I touched you because guess what I felt it to. So do us both a favor and stop fighting. It will make your stay with us more pleasant as well for you and me. Think about it." With that he pulled away from me and stood up but before he left he took out a bandana and shoved it in my mouth.

"Mmph" I said struggling against him. He managed to hold me down as he got the gag firmly in my mouth.

"Sorry but I can't have you yelling for help you could attract unwanted attention and relax I won't keep it in forever" he said tying the gag behind my neck tightly. I glared up at him and let out a huff of disapproval but he didn't notice. Before he got up to leave he leaned down so that his face was inches from mine. I just stared up at him.

"Think about what I said earlier" he whispered as he planted a kiss onto my cheek. Instead of pulling away I let out a little moan. My body relaxed against the ropes as he kept his lips there for several more minutes before pulling away and giving me a small smile. I just nodded at him to let him know that I understood. He stood up and left without another word.

"What the fuck just happened" I thought to myself as I thought back to what James just did to me and what he said to me. "Do I like him?" I thought more confused now than ever. Wasn't I supposed to hate him? Wasn't I supposed to hunt him and kill his kind? Shouldn't he want to rip me to shreds and not want to kiss me?

All these questions ran through my head and I realized that I just had no answers for any of it. I would have to either wait to see what they would do with me or if I needed to find an escape routine out. Deciding to rest up and save my strength I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep.

When I woke up at what I was guessing was a few hours later I found that I was still tied to the bed with the gag in my mouth. That's when I heard my stomach growl

"I wondered when the last time I ate was." I thought and ignoring my stomach I turned my attention to the ropes that were keeping me restrained to the bed. James once again did not tie these very well so if I could reach up and work on a knot then I would be good to go. Struggling, I managed to reach up my hand and begin to untie the rope. It wasn't easy though considering my other hand was being burned by the rope, I could feel it cutting in but managing to block out the pain I continued to fiddle with the ropes until finally I felt it release my hand.

"Yes" I thought and I quickly released my other hand but not without noticing that a little blood had been drawn in the process. Funny how the whole time I was doing this no mutt came in to check on me.

"Guess they aren't so smart" I thought sitting up on the bed and wincing at the little ting of pain in my side due to my wound but for some reason it did not hurt as bad as last time. I was able to move without any further pain and I started to wonder if maybe when James licked my wound it had healed. Thinking about James suddenly made me smile for some reason though. I don't know what it was but James was right I did feel something for him but I barely knew the guy and he was a werewolf for crying out loud aren't we supposed to hate each other.

Pushing James out of my head I got up and tried to look for a way out. Looking around all I saw was a windowless room that looked inescapable room. I don't know why but next thing I knew I found myself on the ground beginning to do some pushups. I guess I figured I could work out to distract myself and besides I needed a plan last time I just ran they caught me so it's best if I have a plan. Plus when I worked out I found that I wasn't hungry to and I could think better it also took stress off of me. I liked working out to and wanted to stay in shape especially if I was to get out of here in one piece. And I didn't want to admit it but I was waiting to see if James would come in.

My arms felt a little sore but it was nothing I couldn't handle. I did about two hundred pushups before I decided to do some pull ups on a pipe hanging by the ceiling. Jumping up I managed to grab it and tried to pull myself up. My shoulder seared with pain and I was about to give up until I remembered my training. You never give up so gritting my teeth I kept doing some pull ups. The whole time I was working out I wasn't even aware that the door had opened and I had a werewolf staring at me while I worked out. I also didn't notice that he was licking his lips.

I grunted and let go of the pipe stretching my muscles and that's when I heard the chuckle behind me. Turning around I saw James standing there leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. He was staring at me as if I was a prize.

"What are you looking at" I muttered crossing my arms over my chest and standing my ground.

He didn't answer me and instead continued to stare at me. His eyes raked up and down my body and that's when I remembered that I was shirtless but right now I didn't care about that. I couldn't let him have his way like last time he was with me.

He took a step toward me.

"Keep your dam distance mutt." I said

"Wow you sure are a feisty one." He said continuing to eye fuck me. "You know I never realized how good your body looks after you work out."

"I owe it to you that I'm able to move because dude once again you suck at knots." I said with a smirk on my face.

"I did that on purpose." He said and I couldn't help but notice that he looked like a hurt child when he said that.

"Oh did I hurt the big bad wolf's feelings." I mocked and that's when I realized it was a bad move because next thing I knew he tackled me and had me pinned against the wall. His fangs were out and he had transformed. His face had fur on it and his ears were shaped like a dog. I could feel his claws out and digging into my arms but I hardly noticed that because the part that freaked me out were his eyes. They were electric blue and were filled with what looked like anger or lust I couldn't tell.

"Kill me already." I said waiting for his claws to dig into my body or for his teeth to bite into my skin. "Go on wolfy kill me" I said again looking into his electric blue eyes showing no fear because I had faced things worse than him. My trainers have always taught me to be brave.

James just growled and it looked like he was forcing himself to calm down because his grip on me loosened and he was starting to turn back to normal.

"I did not come to kill you hunter" he said letting go of me and stepping back. I just looked at him waiting for an answer until he looked from me to the bed and said "how did you even get out of there?"

"Training and the fact that you still suck at tying knots" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"You're pretty clever" he said eyeing my chest that had sweat running down it.

"That or you just suck." I replied.

He let out a growl but then said "I was sent here to come get you not to fight with you about who is better at what they are. My alpha wants to see you right now."

"Oh so your someone's bitch" I said with a chuckle. He looked like he was about ready to attack me again but forced himself to stay calm.

"You may not want to be smart with me right now wolf. And just so you know my alpha is a wise person." He said.

Not wanting to argue and just see what the alpha wanted with me I nodded my head and James said "Let's go."

Before we left he tossed a shirt at me and said "Here is this figured u were tired of being shirtless.

I fumbled with the shirt and said "well you can't seem to keep your eyes off me so why bother."

"Watch it hunter" he said but I smirked at the lust in his face and in his voice.

Chuckling I pulled the shirt on and realized that it was a little big on me but I didn't care. It was a dark shade of blue and I liked it.

"Thanks." I muttered quietly.

"Sure" he said trying not to make eye contact with me. When I was done getting the shirt on James suddenly ran behind me and grabbed both of my arms. Pinning them I gasped in surprise and felt him lean his head against mine.

"Sorry but its necessary I can't have you trying to run away from Me." he said tying my hands once again. He didn't need to worry because I would not try to get away because I wanted to meet the one he called his alpha. If I got out then I could lead my people here which would be a very good thing. When he was done instead of pushing me forward he stepped out in front of me and did something very shocking, caressing my cheek he leaned closer to me and ghosted his lips over mine. I stood still very shocked but when I felt his breath tickle my face I signed little. Next thing I knew his lips were on mine. My whole body went numb and that's when my brain finally clicked. I pulled away from the kiss and pushed myself away from James.

Due to my tied up hands I couldn't reach up to wiper my lips so id did the next best thing and wiped them on my sleeved shoulder. When I was done I looked over at James who didn't have any emotion on his face except shock.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled pissed that he would even put his lips against mine. "But you liked it" I thought to myself. I mean yeah I did but I could not let James know this. I could not like him we could never be.

"Um a kiss" James said pulling me out of my thoughts. Before he let me reply he stepped forward and grabbed my belt buckle. He faced me and said "Stop acting"

I stayed silent after that and chuckling James said "think about it while I take you to my alpha."

"I have nothing to think about." I said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room and to somewhere else. Looking around I saw a dim but not at all dirty hallway with a few paintings of werewolves on the wall. It was kind of narrow but not too bad and I could have sworn I saw a door for a torture chamber.

"Probably for hunters" I thought looking really hard at the door. James must have read my mind because he said "Don't worry your too valuable to us to go in there."

"Bet you kiss all your victims and tell them that." I said giving him a sly look.

"Nope you're the first." He said giving me the most sympathetic look I have ever seen and he actually looked like he really did mean it but I couldn't be sure, werewolves did like to play games with your mind and I wouldn't let him play with mine.

Signing he pulled me along and I followed him. I didn't know where I was going but I knew that if I met the alpha it might be a clear shot for me to kill it as soon as I get out of here. James led me more done the corridor before we came to a door and he pushed it open revealing that we were outside. I looked off in the distance and longed to be able to run, to be free and be able to go back to my family. I was starving for that.

"Don't get any ideas Carlos." James said eyeing me. I didn't answer him or even look at him just continued staring off trying to figure out how deep in the woods I was and judging by how far away the mountain looked and how many trees were around us I guessed we were in pretty deep.

"Jett please hurry and find me." I thought to myself hoping that my friends would be able to find me.

"Come on" James said pulling me away from my gaze. What I saw next shocked me. Apparently what I was locked in appeared to be a big house because I was looking at a little town with shops and with houses and saw that there were a lot of people there. They were all of different ages and I even saw some children in the crowd. There was even a little playground and what appeared to be an arena.

"Wow" I said amazed that there have been so many werewolves that were living among us.

"Yeah it took years but we built it" James said as we walked forward. He didn't have to pull me though for I was interested in looking around the town more.

"The more hunted we were the more we had to go deeper into hiding" James said as we walked.

"I didn't know there were so many of you." I said.

"Well we are a whole pack and we all have one alpha that we live under. We have to stick together to survive just like you do with your pack." He said looking around at all the people.

Several turned and gave me dirty looks and I knew that they knew I was a hunter, probably the only one here. I didn't pay attention to their stares though because I just stared back.

"You probably shouldn't stare you know we are just protecting ourselves." James said as he watched me making eye contact with everyone.

"It's kind of hard not to." I muttered but I decided it would be wise to not piss off the werewolves or they may all eat me.

"My alpha is waiting for you in here" James said and we approached what looked like a gym. I guessed it was because I could see a training arena through the glass doors. Opening the doors I let James lead me into the building and sure enough there was an arena there with some people in the middle. He led me to the ring and I saw that Kendall, Logan, Matt, Wayne, and Dark were all standing there and right in the center was a woman. As we got closer I realized that she and James looked scary alike. She had the same color hair as him and was tall. Her eyes were a little brighter and they didn't seem that scary. Her slim figure made her look especially tall and I felt a little nervous because she looked like the type of woman that if you messed with her she would rip your head off.

When James and I approached the group they all turned to face us and I saw the boys smirking at me while the woman just started as if I was a piece of meat. Well technically I was to her.

"Hmmm" she said her eyes narrowing and she walked around me sizing me up." James stepped away from me and joined his friends while the woman just looked at me.

"So this is the famous hunter who you have captured. The best of the best right?" she asked looking at the boys then back at me.

"You don't know me lady." I said through gritted teeth glaring at her.

"Yes I do. Carlos Garcia age 22, you have parents Sylvia and Rico but you live alone, you are a hunter of werewolves and have been trained to hunt since you were five years old, you are tough fearless and have killed many. You are the best hunter and have recently killed around here." My eyes went wide when I realized how much she really knew about me.

"How do you know so much about me?" I asked

Smirking she said "Well I had James read your memories and Logan was able to read your mind. See unlike you humans we have powers and abilities that we use to great advantage."

"I've done my research you don't have to tell me." I said standing my ground but my eyes following her every movement.

"You really have been trained quite well." She said stopping in front of me to look at my face.

"My parents are good at that" I said.

"Yes l am aware and be prepared sweetie because you are going to be bait for you clan." She said as she reached out and slapped me across the face. I fell to the ground my face stinging but I didn't show any signs of pain.

"Oh big bad hunter here" she said leaning down and patted the cheek that she hit. I didn't wince.

"Just kidnap me to pick on me huh?"I asked and smiling she didn't answer and said "chain him up" Matt and Tyler approached me but James, Kendall and Logan stayed in the back not wanting any part of this. My hands were grabbed and untied but were quickly shackled to the wall. That's when I realized with horror that the shackles were on either side of me so I was spread out like a bald eagle. I pulled against the chains but they wouldn't budge.

"What is this?" I said looking at the chains.

"Well you have been able to get out of ropes so I decided to upgrade you to chains." She said walking around me again.

"Lady you are one psychotic wolf." I said.

"No just a wolf that was able to trap you." She said before patting my shoulder.

"Get comfy sweetie because you are going to be with us for a long time. Nobody is coming to save you and face it we aren't going to let you go. Are we boys." She said looking at the group.

"I'm not" James said stepping forward and eye balling me.

"Hmm great to know" I said back to him. Kendall and Logan let out growls.

"Its ok boys he's just a little feisty." James said.

"Well make sure he behaves himself" the woman said before she turned around to leave Tyler, Wayne and Matt following her. For some reason James, Kendall, and Logan stayed behind.

"Going to pester me more" I said as soon as the door closed and I was alone with them.

"Jeez you ask a lot of questions." Logan said.

"What do you guys even want from me? I don't see why I'm bait because she's right no one will come after me at all. My people are smarter than that." I said my eyes looking back and forth between them.

James didn't say anything and kept eyeing my tattoo that I had on my shoulder. It was in the shape of a crossbow.

"I have seen that mark before" he said approaching me and grabbing my shoulder to get a better look.

"Like it. It symbolizes the mark of the hunters. We all have one and I was marked which meant I was born to do one thing and only one thing. Slay drooling wolves like you." I said bravely.

"Why you little" Logan growled.

"Logan no" James barked and he made sure Logan backed down before he turned back to my tattoo he studied it for a good long time and kept looking at me in the process. He then looked at me and said "You don't like this life Carlos. You hate walking around with this tattoo knowing that you have to murder. Sure you have done it before but I can see that it's not what you want. You want something more than this. If I wouldn't know any better you want to become one."

"Shut up" I screamed my blood reaching the boiling point and next thing I knew I swung my wrist out to punch James but due to my chains I couldn't get my wrist far enough to do that. My wrist was pulled back by the chain and I cursed to myself. I wasn't giving up though. I got as close to James as I could and said "Don't you dare ever say that you fucking monster why would I want to be one of you. I hunt you."

"Stop it Carlos." James said before he stepped forward and wrapping his arms around me so he had me in an embrace and that's when I felt the prick of a needle in my elbow. I fell back but before I was asleep James caught me and said "Go to sleep." That's when everything went black.

My eyes slowly drifted open as I struggled to get my head straight but all I could remember was being shot with a drug. I tried to sit up but quickly regretted it for my body would not allow me to sit up. I decided to lie back down and try to clear my head. Laying my head down I turned my head to the side and saw a figure standing against the wall. Startled I jumped up and tried to crawl away but the shackles prevented me from moving any further. Cursing again I looked at the figure but relaxed when I saw it was just James.

"Oh it's just you." I muttered calming down and managing to sit up.

"Yeah just me." he said as he walked over to me and held out a bottle of water. I eyed it suspiciously.

"It's not drugged I promise." He said and hesitantly I reached out and took it from him but I didn't drink any. Putting the bottle aside I faced James and said "Come to taunt me some more or molest me?"

That's when I felt the hard wall connect with my back and James had my arms pinned to my side not that it would matter because they were chained. I struggled in his grip for a while until he leaned into my ear and said "Stop struggling I won't hurt you."

"Then what do you want?" I asked.

"The truth." He said pulling away from my ear to look me in the eyes.

"What truth?" I asked completely confused. Without answering he smiled then leaned down and nuzzled my neck. Squeezing my eyes shut I fought back a moan and tried to pull away from him. He managed to hold me in place as he continued to kiss and nuzzle my neck. The contact felt so good though and I have never felt this kind of intimacy with anyone the only time I did this was if it was a one night stand. I was too involved with hunting for a relationship but I would screw around. But the way James was touching me sent electricity up my body and his touch felt warm and like home. I couldn't stop myself when a moan slipped out.

Smirking against my neck James said "I knew you would like this."

I was about to agree until I remembered my job. "No I don't now get off of me."

"Carlos you can't hide from me anymore I see the truth in your eyes. You don't want to be a hunter. No you want more, you want a relationship, you want to be free and you want someone who cares for you"

"Oh yeah cause living among you mutts sounds great and looks great remind me what is royal treatment here… getting tortured." I said.

James pulled away and caressed my cheek. My eyes closed a little at the touch but opened immediately after. I wanted so badly to lean into his touch but was held back. The whole time James just stared into my eyes. "Carlos quit lying I know you want out of the hunting life. And I can give you that."

My eyes widened in shock and I couldn't believe what he was offering, there was no way I was turning into what I hunted. I was about to tell him to stick it where the sun shines until I saw another figure move at the glass window but when I looked more closely I saw that it was a tall male with blond hair. He was carrying what looked like a gun and was wearing black but I knew that figure anywhere.

"Jett" I thought and I was so relieved I almost cheered. I restrained myself though as Jett looked through the glass and I knew that he saw me. When he did he showed me some hand signals and I knew exactly what they meant: Distract James.

Turning my eyes back to James I said "So James tell me what do I want since you know me oh so well, do I want kids? Do I want out of this life? Do I want to stop ridding the world of you useless mutts?"

He growled and bared his teeth at me and I knew he was trying very hard not to bite me. Shaking his head he said "I just see that you're not happy and Carlos I believe you just listed what you wanted to me."

Looking behind him I saw that Jett had snuck into the building and was getting closer to James holding a gun.

"No James what I want is to leave." I said

"Sorry Carlos can't do that." He said ghosting his lips over mine.

"You don't have to cause I'm leaving now" I said when Jett was right behind James but before James could pull away I swiftly kicked him in the stomach and while he was doubled over Jett his him over the head with the end of the gun. James body went limp and I leaned down to make sure that he was out. When I did I looked at Jett who was already picking my shackles.

"Carlos man we have been so worried are you ok?" he asked while picking the locks.

"Jett I'm awesome and so glad to see you but how did you find me?" I asked curious.

Finally unlocking my chains he said "When you dropped your cell, or I'm assuming you did, me and your family managed to trace the phone and find out where you were,"

"Well where exactly am I?" I asked rubbing my wrists.

"Deep in the woods of Montana, they carried you about thirty miles from where you killed Lucy. When I found your phone and her body might I add I followed the direction of blood and left over footprints that were left behind and also I saw the scatter remains of your shirt. I'm just sorry it took me so long to find you. Did they hurt you at all?" he said.

"No but Lucy did a number on me." I said lifting up the shirt James gave me so Jett could see my scar.

"Oh wow she did. But wait why did they patch you up?" he asked. I was about to answer until I heard howling.

"I'll explain later but right now let's get out of here." I said as I quickly pulled down my shirt and grabbed Jett's arm to pull him out.

"Wait what about him?" Jett said as he stopped me midway and pointed to James. I looked down at the muscular werewolf and part of me wanted nothing more than to kill him but another part told me to spare him.

"Leave him" I said pulling Jett out of the doors before he could ask questions. He left it and we quickly made our way outside.

"Bad news my car is parked on the other side of the woods we will have to run." He said pointing in the direction.

"Ok hopefully we will ditch the mutts." I said before quickly looking around to see if any were coming our way. Seeing that there were none I knew that we were good to go.

"Jett listen to me these mutts are fast-" I began to say until I hear a howling and looking behind me I saw that we were spotted by one of the woilves.

"They are getting away" I heard another scream.

"Shit jett run" I yelled pushing him forward and we both just made a run for it. Looking behind me I saw that we now had at leats a few mutts on our tail and I even saw logan and kendell amoung the crowd. These mutts were fast and I knew that unless Jett and I came up with something fast we would be doomed. My mind raced to think of something. An idea suddenly popped in my head.

"Jett we gotta start a fire it's the only thing that can slow them mutts down. They can't withstand fire." I yelled to him as we continued to run.

Jett looked behind us and I noticed that the werewolves were behind enough for us to light a fire. He tyhen turned to face me and quickly grabbed my arm pullinhg me behind a tree.

"What are you doing?" I asked watching as he reached into his coat pocket and pull out something small.

"All right Carlos I have matches so I can easily set a fire" he said

"I'm so glad you carry those" I said watching as he pulled one out and swiped it across the tree quickly lighting it on fire. Quickly I looked out from behind the tree and saw the mutts looking around and some were sniffing the air.

"Quickly." I said and watched as jett just looked at the approaching mutts.

"Just the right moment" Jett muttered. When the mutts were a few feet away Jett quickly threw the match out at the wolves. He hit a little patch of grass and in minutes the whole area went into flames and started to spread.

"Fire" I heard one of the wolves scream. All of a sudden they all began to scatter and some screamed as the fire continued to spread blocking their way completely to me and Jett. They could not get around.

"yes." Jett and I shouted as we high fived and watched as some wolves tried to go around the fire or jump over but they got too scared. Some even began to run away from the fire.

"Lets get out of here" Jett said and nodding we both stepped out from behind the tree and we were about to walk away until I stopped dead in my trackes when a certain pair of eyes caught mine. The fire made it a little difficult to see clearly but I managed to get a good look of a certain wolf. It was James. He was standing in front of the fire not flinching at all. He was looking straight at me and not at the fire. I felt my body stiffen while part of me was screaming to run away but something was keeping me there. I could not take my eyes away from him. Even though we had gotten off on the wrong foot I felt something with him although I didn't know what it was. Was it love? Compassion? I didn't know but I knew that I didn't want to stay and find out. Or did I?

Continuing to look into James eyes he didn't look angry or upset he just looked hurt.

A sudden screamed pulled me out of my daze. "Carlos come on."

Looking over at Jett I saw him trying to pull me alone. Before I followed him I took one last look at James and mouthed "I'm sorry" before turning around and following Jett James disappearing from my sight.

"This way" Jett said as we walked north to where I had killed Lucy. The fire had thankfully prevented the mutts from following us any farther and as I looked behind me I saw that the smoke was rising which meant the fire was still going.

Still following jett I realized that he just saved my life and helped me to get away. "Jett thank you. You saved my life.í said stopping in my tracks figuring we were far enough away now from the mutts.

Stopping as well he smiled back and said "I wasn't gonna leave you Carlos. You like a brother to me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Carlos." Camille screamed as she lunged herself at me as soon as Jett and I walked into my penthouse apartment. I quickly caught her and held her up as she wrapped her arms around me hugging me very tightly.

"Oh Camille" I whispered into her soft brown hair as she continued to squeeze me. Camille was my very best friend/sister and I could go to her for anything. She knew I was bi and loved me for it no matter what. She was two inches shorter then me and had beautiful brown eyes. Whenever Camille hugged me it felt like home.

"We were so worried about you." She said when she finally let go of me.

"I'm fine just really tired." I said to her.

"Wow man is you ok." My friend and fellow hunter Dak said as he gave me a tight hug as well. He was as tall as Jett but with brown hair and hazel eyes. He was one of the best hunters I knew and we roomed together as well as Jett at our training. We became best friends over the years.

"Yeah Dak I'm ok." I said.

"I can't believe you actually were held there with those mutts. God I'm sorry Carlos." He said

"It's ok Dak" I said.

"Oh Carlos thank god" Jo said as she too pulled me into a bear tight hug. She was one of my best friends as well but I wasn't as close with her as I was with Camille. She was about as tall as Camille with long blond hair and green eyes. She was sweet and had been one of my hunting partners back at the academy. Pulling away she looked at me and said "What happened?" How did you get caught?"

"I fought with Lucy and I did kill her but she injured me pretty bad in the process. I dropped my phone when I called you guys and passed out. Next thing I knew I woke up in a shed and the mutts had spent the whole time torturing, taunting, and beating me." I said

"Oh Carlos" Camille said hugging me once again. She was the most sympathetic out of all of us even though she was a hunter and we could not show our emotions. At least not to wolves that is.

Remembering what I wanted to tell them I said "Something good came out of it though"

"What could that possible be?" Jett said with a frown.

"I know who the alpha is." Is straight up said to them? I looked around at their surprised faces waiting for a response from them.

"You do?" Jo asked looking more surprised than any of them.

"Yes. She is a woman and I was being used as bait for my parents. She is after them now and I was the bait to lure them in because she knows that my parents would never leave me behind or even you guys for that matter. She didn't know that Jett would be coming for me though so she didn't anticipate me escaping. I know she is coming after me and she will probably have her little comrades or minions track mew down. Jett to since he rescued me. I don't completely know what she exactly wants from me one why she just doesn't go after my parents herself all's I know is that she wants my parents dead and I can't let that happen."

"Maybe she wanted to change you." Camille whispered quietly.

She would have changed me while I was still there. Maybe, maybe not but I will hopefully never figure out." I said.

"Well you know who the alpha is at least." Jett said. "But we almost lost you trying to find out. We can't sacrifice each other anymore or hunt alone not after what happened to Carlos. We are all we have got left besides our master and Carlos parents. We cannot keep doing this so we have to make a promise to stick together no matter what happens."

"Agreed." I said

"Agreed." Jo and Camille both said together.

"Absolutely." Dak said.

With that we all shared a hug and I realized that I wasn't ready for my friends to leave my side yet. "Hey would you guys like to stay tonight? I don't really feel safe and I don't want you to be wandering on your own." I hardly admit that but they are my best friends and I knew they would not judge me or make fun of me.

"Yeah I do" Camille said as she bounced into my room. "I call dibs on sharing a bed with Carlos." I smiled at Camille we were such good friends that we never minded sharing a bed together. Sometimes she would even borrow my shirts.

"Guest bedroom." Dak and Jett both said at the same time. They then glared at each other.

"Guys I have four rooms. You can all have your own unless of course one of you wants the couch." I said knowing right away that they would no longer fight about it. Sometimes I was glad for the extra space. My parents had a lot of money and helped me pay for the apartment and my friends would come to stay a lot.

"All right we each get our own room" Jo said as she made her way to one of the rooms. Jett and Dak followed suit.

"You guys are going to sleep already" I said.

"Carlos its eleven o clock at night. Like you we all need sleep." Dak said.

"It is?" I asked looking at my clock and realized that he was telling the truth. It was almost midnight and I was extremely tired. "Oh wow all right well sleep good guys see you all in the morning." I said making my way to my bedroom where Camille was already in her pajamas. Deciding to take a quick shower I stripped myself of my clothes and made my way to the bathroom.

Turning the hot water on me jumped into the shower and groaned at the feeling of the hot water. I had been locked up for a while so the water felt fantastic on my dirty and dry skin. Immediately though my mind went to James. The look in his eyes when I had escaped. It's like he was relieved but at the same time he wished that he could have stopped me from leaving. Signing I close my eyes trying to forget about James but instead I just pictured him more. His tall frame and beautiful eyes when he stared at me, most of all though his soft lips when he has kissed me. I accidentally let a moan slip out and that's when I realized what I was thinking.

"Snap out of it Carlos." I said to myself as in stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel. Quickly I drie4d myself off and got dressed and walked out to my bedroom. Camille still sat on the bed wearing my clothes reading a book.

"Maybe you should just take my clothes from now on." I chuckled walking over to the bed and climbing in under my sheets.

"They are comfy and come on Carlos you are like a brother to me. I know you never care if I wear your clothes. Plus I forgot my jammy top." She said laughing at me.

I didn't respond and instead just lay down staring at the ceiling. My mind kept wandering to what I had experienced and about the alpha who was after me, my parents and now possibly my friends. I had to protect them at all costs no matter what happened to me.

"Carlos?" Camille said softly to me. I looked at her face and saw that it was full of worry. "What's wrong?"

"Just thinking." I said not wanting to talk about James.

"About?" she asked pushing it.

"What to do about the alpha" I quickly lied. "I mean she is after my parents and I cannot let them anywhere near them. I have three wolves on my tail and I just really do not know what to do. Emotionally I'm drained." I said as I let my emotions get the best of me.

Camille listened then placed her hand on my arm and said "We are here Carlos. You know we will help you. Especially me. You have provided so much for me and I think it's about time that I return the favor, I mean come on we are hunters and we look out for and protect each other from the wolves. "She said.

I felt myself smile at that. "Thanks Camille" I whispered as I pulled her into a hug.

"I'm here." She whispered to me. I nodded before pulling away.

"Hey um I don't really want to be alone now and need a friend so would u guys just like to move in? I think we all need to stick together since this has happened and I have plenty of room." I asked her. I thought that after this we needed to stay together.

"Yes I will and I'm sure the others will because we don't want you to get caught again." She said smiling. "And if we have any jobs or hunts coming up then we go together not separated cause you got caught when we did that. No more solo hunts from now on. We can also figure out what to do about the alpha while we are staying here."

Thanks Camille and I agree with you one hundred percent. Tonight we sleep but tomorrow we work." I said laying back and she joined me.

"Try and get some sleep Carlos. I'm right here and I know it has been awhile since you slept properly and you need to be rested." She said as she rubbed my head. God I loved it when she did that. It always helped me relax and eventually sleep. Within minutes I was out.

I moaned loudly as teeth scraped against my neck biting then soothed with a gentle lick.

"You like that babe." James asked huskily in my ear.

Not being able to speak I nodded my head and moaned again in response.

Leaning down James licked my ear and kissed his way down my chest and toned torso.

"Ngh James." I moaned when I felt his mouth hovering over my cock desperate for attention. He licked through my boxers before pulling them down a little.

"Uuuuggghh." I groaned when he licked the tip of my cock.

"Baby your cock is so big." He groaned slowly he lowered his head further and began to deep throat my cock.

"Oh God." I yelled grabbing the head rest behind my head. Beginning to bob his head James sucked harder until my orgasm rippled through me.

"James" I screamed again then…

I woke with a start and jumped up. "What" I said looking around and seeing Camille fast asleep next to me. That's when I realized that I was in my room and had just had a wet dream about James. God what the hell is wrong with me? I cannot feel this way especially about James. He was a fucking wolf for crying out loud I hunted him.

Gripping my head I rubbed my eyes and tried to focus on anything but James.

"For god's sakes I hunt him why the hell am I having these feelings for him. He isn't even human" I muttered continuing to rub my eyes. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes and laid back trying to go back to sleep. It was hard but after a while I was able to fall asleep right through the night.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs. My stomach growled and tossing my blankets off of me I saw Camille was still sleeping next to me. Careful not to wake her up I went to my dresser and grabbed a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. When I was done dressing I quietly walked into the kitchen and saw that Jett and Jo were up dressed and cooking.

"Smells good." I said sitting down at the table. Once again my stomach growled loudly so loud that Jett and Jo had heard it.

They both looked at each other and laughed. "When was the last time you ate?" he asked as he put plates on the table

"I haven't eaten since I killed Lucy. They did not feed me at all while I was there" I said realizing it really had been a few days since I have eaten.

"well breakfast is served" Jett said setting down some scrambled eggs, a plate filled with sausage and bacon as well as chocolate chip pancakes which were my favorite.

"Where's Camille?" Jo asked"

"She's still asleep. I figured I would let her rest." I said as I grabbed one of everything and filled my plate. When my plate was full I began to wolf down my food.

"Hey where's Dak." I asked noticing that Dak was nowhere in sight.

"He got called into the camp where we trained to grab some new weapons for us. He will be back tonight." Jo answered.

"Ok. Well looks like Camille is getting the better deal here." I said realizing that she could sleep like a rock half the time.

"Yeah she didn't get much sleep anyway." Jett said sitting down as he and Jo began to dish up their own food.

"Why not?" I asked looking up from my plate.

"She was very worried about you. You are like family to her and she was so scared that something had happen to you." Jo said. "Carlos we were all so scared that you had died."

"Yeah we didn't know what to think. When you dropped your phone I knew something was wrong." Jett said

"I'm glad u didn't assume I was dead. I'm very grateful you came for me." I said smiling at both of them.

"I'm very glad that I came for you." Jett said. Without another word we all went back to eating our breakfast. Camille has still not woken up.

For the rest of the time we just talked about what had happened while I was gone then for some reason about movies.

When we were finished eating I helped Jett with the dishes while Jo cleared the table. When we were done Jo had announced that she and Jett needed to go out and pick up a few things and to meet up with our group leader to discuss what I found. I decided to stay here with Camille.

"All right see you guys in a bit." I said thankful that they would tell our leader Michael what I had found and how we could stop it. He was the one who would assign out hunts and tell us what wolves were our targets.

"See you in a bit Carlos" Jett said as he and Jo walked out of the door. I closed it behind them and decided to wrap up the leftovers for Camille.

When that was done I looked around to see if there was anything else. There wasn't and I decided that I would watch TV for a bit. During a show I remembered that I would need to tell Michael about the alpha. Getting up I checked on Camille who still was sound asleep. Deciding to let her sleep more I pulled out my phone and stepped out of the apartment. I went down the steps instead of taking the elevator and as soon as I got outside I dialed Michael's number.

It rang four times before he answered. "Carlos" his voice said over the phone.

"Yes sir its me." I said.

"Oh thank God. Jett, Jo, Dak and Camille told me that you had been taken by those horrible mutts. Are you alright son?" he said and I could actually see that he was concerned.

"Yes I'm fine but Michael there is something that you need to know." I said sternly and quickly into the phone.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I have seen the alpha. I know who she is and I know who she is after and what she wants with me. I am bait for my parents."

"Wait the alpha? You have seen the alpha and she wants your parents?" he said into the phone.

"Yes I know where they are located as well. If we are going to kill her we need to strike now." I said remembering the woman's face when she had stared at me.

"I refuse to let her touch my parents." I said to Michael.

"Carlos we will need to meet and discuss this. Gather the others and meet Me." he said.

"Jett and Jo are out but will be back soon, Dak left to get more weapons, and Camille is here with me right now. Just let me wait for them and we will be on the way." I said before I shut my phone and literally ran all the way up the stairs to my apartment.

"Camille" I called hoping she was awake. I did not receive an answer.

"Camille." I called again making my way to my room where she was sleeping. I expected to find her in my bed or getting out of the bathroom. But when I walked into my room there was no sign of her.

"Camille" I said again my voice rising with worry. I ran all over my apartment and checked all of the guest bedrooms trying to find her. When I couldn't find her anywhere I ran back into my room.

"Camille" I yelled again before I saw something on my pillow that made me stop. It was long and silver. Beneath it was a piece of paper.

"What" I said in wonder as I walked toward the object. When I got closer I saw that it was my pocket knife that James had taken from me. Slowly I picked it up and put it in my pocket and picked up the piece of paper. Realizing that it must be a note I opened it and read the words that were on there.

Be at the woods where you killed Lucy

By three o clock or your friend dies come alone

And bring no weapons or I promise she is dead

-James

I gasped staring at the note for a few more minutes before I crumpled it and threw it in the trash can scream. Those mutts took Camille and I promise they were going to pay. I didn't see any choice though. I had to go or Camille would die. Looking at the clock I saw that it was two fifteen. I had to hurry or Camille would be dead. I had to hurry they knew that I would come for Camille.

"I'm coming Camille" I muttered grabbing my keys along with my leather jacket and making my way to my car. I forgot about gathering the others and meeting with our leader. My only thought was on Camille.


	3. Chapter 3

Another Chapter posted hope you enjoy it. Sadly I do not own big time rush or any of its characters.

Ten minutes before three I pulled my car up to the side of the road and got out. Staring into the woods I signed and began to walk remembering where I had taken Lucy and killed her. It wasn't very deep but deep enough where I could kill someone without being heard. I continued to walk until I spotted the faces that haunted my every waking moment. I saw James standing there all broad shouldered and cocky with a smirk on his face. With him were Tyler, Wayne, Kendall and Logan. When I got closer to them I noticed that Logan was holding onto another figure. That's when I realized it was Camille. She had a blindfold on over her eyes and her hands were tied behind her back.

"Camille." I whispered stepping out from behind the tree I was behind and taking a very deep breath I made my way toward the group. I took my hands out of my leather pocket hoping they would not strike at me. James smiled when he saw me appear.

"Ah Carlos I knew you would come for her" he said with an evil grin on his face. I wish more than anything I had a gun to shoot that smirk off his face.

"No you don't" a voice in my head says. I ignored it and looked at Camille who had screamed my name.

"Carlos" Camille screamed trying to run forward. Logan pulled her back against him. "Quiet" he muttered to her. I couldn't see but by the way she whimpered I knew Camille would start to cry. I had to get her away from them and fast.

"I'm here let her go" I growled stepping toward the group enraged that Logan was even touching her.

"Now why would I do that? I mean she's so beautiful. I was trying to convince James to keep her and not get you back" he said as he moved his hand to her neck moving some hair out of place. She flinched away from his touch and I could tell she was trying really hard not to cry.

"Now" I barked running forward but James jumped in front of me stopping me in my tracks. I looked him dead in the eyes and refused to back down.

"We will let her go Carlos but on one condition" he said holding up one finger.

"What?" I asked willing to do anything to make them let Camille go.

James smiled and said "We will let her go but you have to come with us in order for her to leave." James said looking from me to Camille.

My body stiffened and my jaw dropped. I was about to tell him to go to hell until my eyes wandered to Camille. She was so scared of them, especially of Logan, and I knew it. She may be a hunter but she makes the mistake of showing her emotions. I didn't want to put her through anymore of this danger. I had promised to protect her and that's what I would do. So taking a deep breath I said "Deal now let her go now."

"Logan." James said motioning for him to let Camille go. Grumbling Logan untied Camille's hands and reached up to remove her blindfold. When it was off she blinked and looked around before she spotted me.

"Carlos" she screamed as she ran toward me and I ran toward her. We met about halfway in a very tight hug. I held her close to me and she hugged me right back crying into my shoulder.

"I knew you would come." she said still holding onto me.

"I would never leave you. I'm so sorry" I whispered into her hair. Pulling away from the hug I grabbed onto her cheeks and looked her in the eyes. "Camille you have to go right now. They want me and not you. I'm trading myself for your freedom."

Hey eyes went wide when I had said. "Carlos no we just got you back." She said as she looked from me to the frowning wolves.

"Camille if I don't go with them then they will kill you. It's my life for your life and I want you to be safe." I said as I reached into my pocket and pulled out my keys to my car. I held them up and said "Take my car, go to my apartment and let the others know about what had happened I promise you I will be ok."

"Carlos I won't leave you." She said crying as she pulled me into a tighter hug.

"Hurry it up or she is dead." James said impatiently.

"Just give me a few more minutes ok." I said before James growled and backed off. I turned my attention back to Camille. "You need to go right now or they will kill you."

"But Carlos-"

I grabbed Camille's cheeks and pulled her closer to me. "I promise you I will be ok. I need you to go and whatever you do don't try to save me. That will only put you guys in danger. I will save myself. Now I need you to go Camille."

Continuing to cry Camille nodded her head at me and smiling I put the keys in her hand. "Good luck and be safe" I said before leaning up and kissing her on the forehead. I heard James and Logan let out low growls that hinted jealousy there. Ignoring them I just focused on Camille.

"Be safe Carlos." She whispered giving me one last tight hug before she turned around and taking one last look at me left the woods and made her way to my car. I fought back the tears watching my best friend leave and I wasn't going with her.

I watched after her, even after she disappeared, until a rough hand grabbed the collar of my jacket and threw me down onto the ground. When I looked up at the figure I could see it was James who had done it. I should have known anyway. They all laughed at me as I lay there and looked up at James.

"Good to see you again" he said with a wide smile.

Anger boiled in me and I couldn't hold it back anymore. Taking Camille was the last straw for me. "How dare you fucking touch her?" I screamed and before any of them knew it I jumped up and punched James super hard in the face. He stumbled back and I was about to kick him until I was grabbed from the back by Logan and Tyler. I refused to go down without a fight though. They had kidnapped my best friend and scared her in so many ways which was something I was not going to lie down and take it, I was going to fight. I managed to pull my arm away from them and deliver a solid punch to Logan's face seeing as how he was the one mocking Camille. He stumbled back and I ducked managing to dodge Wayne's hand and kicked him in the face. He shrieked and fell back. I was about to punch Tyler until once again both of my arms were grabbed and I heard James say "I will send someone after her unless you stop fighting and that is a promise not a threat."

"Bastard" I muttered but I stopped fighting because I could tell he was being serious. I knew that Camille would be in danger if I did not cooperate with them.

"Good to see you again Carlos." James said in my ear as he trailed one of his hands down my neck then down my shirt beginning to rub my skin.

"Stop it" I growled through my gritted teeth.

Chuckling he said "I knew you would come for her. Of course maybe we should have kept her I kept seeing Logan make googly eyes at her. Oh and not to forget he couldn't keep his hands off of her." He said with what I was guessing was a smile.

"James" Logan said in a warning town.

"I swear to fucking God James you touch any of my family I will rip you apart." I growled again not caring that I was their hostage.

"You don't want to do that and I can see it in your eyes." He whispered rubbing my neck and shoulders with one of his hands. I was about to answer but before I could he said "Ok guys we got him so let's stop wasting time and move on. Now Carlos do I need to tie you up or will you cooperate with us?"

I was about to answer until Logan spoke. "James he doesn't want to cooperate with us and I know he doesn't just fucking tie him up."

Without answering James just pulled out a pair of cuffs and cuffed my hands then he pulled something out and blindfolded me.

"Not again." I grumbled.

"I wouldn't have to if you would cooperate with me." James said as he pushed me ahead of him and not stumbling I just stopped where I was.

"Fuck you mutt." I said to him.

"Well you look all hot tied up like this so maybe later." He said so low that nobody else could hear him.

"Fucking sicko." I said

He didn't answer me but instead just said "Keep moving human."

While we walked my mind kept wandering back to Camille. I wondered if she would be ok. I sure hoped so because if she wasn't then I swear to God I would kill all of these mutts and wouldn't stop until they were all dead. I was scared though and didn't know what would happen to me but I was very thankful that Camille was safe.

"I wouldn't worry about her now. I would worry about you" I heard Logan say.

"Did I say that out loud?" I thought to myself

"No human I can read your mind" Logan said.

"That explains a lot." I muttered to myself.

"Well unlike you humans we have abilities." James said is what sounded like a brag tone.

"How come you couldn't predict my moves before huh Logan. If you can read minds then and if James can read memories how could you not find me before then." I muttered again moving my hands a little causing the handcuffs to make a little rattling noise.

"None of your business Carlos and you is really still trying to find a way out of those. God you just don't quit you really are a fighter." I heard, who I think was Tyler, say or maybe Wayne? I just couldn't tell.

Smirking and feeling a little cocky I said "Well as I have said before I do not surrender to mutts."

I soon regretted it though. I heard a loud growl and suddenly found myself face down on the ground my hair being pulled up so my head was off the ground and there was someone pressing down on my back. I grunted with discomfort and felt hot breath on the nape of my neck.

"Call us mutts one more time" the voice whispered and I realized then that it was Wayne.

Feeling cocky I said "What's the matter mutt did I hurt your sweet little feelings?"

"Shouldn't have done that." I heard James mutter. I was so confused until the next thing I knew I felt a hard kick to my side where my wound was. Sure it had healed a little but with Wayne kicking it I felt the old pain coming back and blood coming out of it.

"Oh Fuck." I muttered wishing I could curl my body up but that was a sign of weakness that I could not and must not show it. I just grunted and waited for more pain and torture to come. It came when there was another hard kick to my stomach. Groaning I buried my head into the ground but I refused to give in.

"Is that all you got." I said laughing trying to cover the pain.

"Oh you want more huh." I heard Tyler say as he delivered another kick but this time to the back of my knee.

Instead of groaning I laughed again and said "Must be satisfying to beat up a tied up hunter."

"Oh it is." Tyler muttered and that's when I realized that only Tyler and Wayne were beating me up. James, Logan and Kendall must have just been watching.

"Yeah especially because I have to be tied up makes me see that you are too scared to fight me head on. Cause you know that deep down I am stronger then you and can handle all of you just like I have before."

"Shut up maggot" Tyler screamed kicking my head. He kicked it so hard it made me double over and next thing I knew everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Groaning I blinked as I tried to get my eye sight correct. I saw a little ball of light and realized there was a bulb on, in what looked like a basement I was in. My head hurt and my mouth was dry, I wish I had some water. Closing my eyes again I tried to focus and catch my breath, that's when I remembered that I was kicked in the head and I wondered if I had a concussion or an injury. Slowly I opened my eyes again and was able to focus more on my surroundings. Turns out I was in the same room as the last time and was on the same bed. I wasn't blindfolded or gagged which was a relief but my hands were still tied to the head post above me. The rope was extremely tight so I didn't dare even try and move in fear of making my hands go numb. I needed to rest my head anyway.

Closing my eyes yet again I thought about Camille and how I had traded my life for hers. I really hoped she had got home safety and that she told the group where I was but this time I hoped they wouldn't come for me. I could not put them in any more danger. But then again the alpha wants me to get to my parents. I really hoped with all my heart that they had not told my parents to come find me but knowing how worried Camille got she might have let it slip. I smiled knowing that Camille did that sometimes. Well so did Dak, they were the worst when it came to keeping secrets.

Laughing I forgot about my situation until my mind wandered to when they had beaten me up. Why had James, Logan and Kendall stayed back and not beat me up? Why did they hold back? Did they pity me or did James really like me the way he expressed then prevented Logan and Kendall from hurting me any farther. He did not do a good job of showing it but when he did I caught it…well sometimes. I wish I had an idea for what they were going to do to me or what they want to do to me. The sound of a lock clicking caught my attention but I didn't even bother to open my eyes. I was way too tired and my head had hurt still and besides I had a feeling of who it was.

Feeling the bed dip my eyes couldn't help but open and I saw James sitting there with a concerned look on his face. "You ok?" he asked looking at my head. Guess I had a mark or something.

"Oh besides the fact that I'm back here, got kicked around and you kidnapped Camille yeah I'm peachy" I said in a sarcastic tone. Turning my head I faced the ceiling and refused to even look at James.

"Come on Carlos don't be like that" he whispered to me.

Once again the anger came back. "How can you even say that to me? You took my best friend and scared her to death that was the last straw. Why would you take an innocent girl who you did not even know and scare her so badly?" You guys really out to get me that bad?"

"Carlos you don't understand. She was the only one there and it wasn't even my idea to take her I wanted to wait till you got there and just hide from her but when Logan suggested we take her as bait I felt like it was the only way to get to you. We all knew that you would come for her."

"Oh yeah! How did you know that I would?" I practically yelled.

"Because I scanned you memory a lot and saw images of you and Camille when you were young and knew that she was your best friend. I even thought she was your girlfriend." He said with yet another hint of jealousy. I smirked at that.

"No she's just my best friend but I'm still mad at you for taking her and scaring her like that. She is my family and I love her." I said to him.

"I'm so sorry Carlos." He whispered sounding genuinely sorry.

I huffed then, deciding to drop the topic, I said "You bi-polar or something cause next thing I know you are being cruel and beating on me but then you show concern and feeling towards me and not beating up on me. I don't get you wolves you know." As I said that I was actually pretty curious, remembering how he had stayed back on several occasions when I was getting beaten.

"Carlos I'm not bi-polar, I am just… confused I guess and I didn't feel the need to beat on you anymore because you are stronger then I thought." he said not once looking away from me.

"What's there to be confused about?" I muttered. Instead of receiving an answer James, out of nowhere, straddled my hips. I yelped in surprise and was about to attempt to get him off me but when I looked up at him and met his eyes I got a real good look at him I saw that he was incredibly beautiful. "Carlos you hunt him" that little voice in my head said and remembering that it was the truth I turned my head away from James who caressed my cheek.

"Stop" I said trying to pull away from James but he refused to let me pull away and was not listening to me at all. He turned my face back towards him.

He looked deeply into my eyes as he began to stroke my cheek. "Carlos we are both confused especially me. I mean we are supposed to hate each other but instead I find myself attracted to you and not just sexually. No Carlos there is something different about you I have no idea what it is but I just can't stop thinking about you" he said looking at me like he actually really was genuinely confused. At that moment I felt confused as well. Sure I liked guys but I was not supposed to fall in love with a werewolf, but as I lay there staring at James I felt all these mixed feelings come out.

"Uh" I said not sure what to say to him. I was at a total loss for words which has never happened to me before.

Leaning down James brushed his nose against my cheek and said "Carlos I can see that you feel the same way I do. But if I'm wrong then, if you tell me to, I will get off you right now and walk out the door. You will not see me ever again unless my alpha demands I'm the one who brings you to her. Just know that I am very sorry about Camille and I promise nobody will be out for her or your family. I promise you that and trust me when I tell you that when I make a promise I never break them."

Thinking about what he just said I knew that he really was telling the truth. He may be a wolf but as I looked into his face I couldn't help but know he was telling the truth. He really wouldn't go after them but man I knew that I was crazy. He was a wolf and I was his mortal enemy yet here he was admitting to me that he felt something. I should hate him but instead when I looked at him all I wanted to do was kiss him. Looking up at him I realized that James was right I could not hold back anymore no matter how hard I tried I knew that I wanted him, I knew I should tell James to get the hell off of me but when my mouth opened I did not use it to say that to him. Instead I leaned up and brushed my lips against James. He closed his eyes let out a little breath.

"Does that answer your question?" I said into his ear. He let out a groan then pulled away looking into my eyes. Next thing I knew his lips were on mine. I was startled and about to pull away but found that I couldn't. His lips were so soft and I knew I wanted him, so quickly taking control I licked at James lips and was granted entrance right away. Slipping my tongue in I swirled it around exploring every inch of his mouth that I could. He let out a little moan and I smirked into his mouth. The need for air soon came and we both pulled away panting.

"Wow" he said smiling.

"This is wrong" I said but found myself wrapping my leg around James waist wanting more of him.

"But so right" he whispered his hand running up and down my side while the other stayed on my cheek.

Nodding I said "Hell yes."

Smiling at me he leaned down and kissed me again. This time I allowed him to take charge of the kiss. I wished more than anything that my hands were free so I could pull him deeper into the kiss but due to my tied up hands I could not move so I guess I would just have to settle with this.

James seemed to sense my frustration because he pulled away from the kiss, looked down at me and held up his hand. I was confused about what he was doing until I saw claws began to from. Oh shit I knew this was a trick he was going to slash me up. I closed my eyes waiting for the cutting but instead he reached up and cut the ropes off of my wrists. As soon as my hands were free I reached up and pulled James down deepening the kiss. He responded quickly and I let my hands explore from his neck down to the hem of his shirt. Reaching under I stroked his skin.

"Your hands are so soft.' He groaned as he reached down and played with the hem of my shirt before he ripped it off of my body.

"Eager much?" I said smirking as he nodded and I reached up taking his shirt off as well.

"I just want to see your hot toned body" he said as he pulled me up onto his lap so I was straddling his hips. His hands held me up and on instinct I reached down and cupped his ass. Grinning evil I squeezed his ass through his jeans.

"God Carlos" he moaned kissing me hard before he kissed his way down to my neck. I heard a low growl and felt his teeth scraping my skin. His hot tongue and warm skin rubbing against mine was driving me crazy. I needed to be in control now.

Growling I lifted James up by his ass and threw him back onto the bed crawling up to his face. He yelped in surprise but forgot about it as soon as I pressed my lips to him. I felt something hard against my leg and looking down I saw that a tent was beginning to form in James pants. Chuckling a little I looked up at his blushing face.

"So hot" I moaned as I began to grind my hips against his.

"Ah shit Carlos" he practically screamed as I continued to grind my hips down onto his. He threw his head back and let out a loud moan. Taking advantage of this I attacked his neck kissing and biting. This earned me an extra loud moan out of him. He gripped my arms tightly and smirking I began to snake my way down into his pants until the sound of a door opening caught my attention.

"Shit" I said as I quickly jumped off of James and stood up.

"Carlos what the hell" James said until he looked over and saw that Kendall and Logan had walked into the room.

"Jesus guys ever think of knocking." He muttered quickly sitting up on the bed and crossing his legs to cover hos erect cock.

"Well we had no idea that you were getting all hot with our hostage who might I add is a hunter." Logan said looking mad but amused at the same time.

"What the hell do you want?" James said as the other two wolves paid no attention to me and I was kind of glad because I was trying to get my erection under control.

"The alpha wants to see you." Kendall said as he looked from James to me.

"All right just give me a minute I will be right out." He said standing up his erection gone.

They both just nodded and left without another word leaving James and I standing there in awkward silence. I decided that I would be the one to break the ice.

"So…werewolf" I said

"Yes…hunter" he said giving me a small smile.

I wanted to tell him that what happened was just a one-time thing and I would go back to hating him and would kill him when I escaped. Instead I said "God it's hard to hate you." He chuckled pulling me into another kiss. I responded until I felt James push me back down onto the bed. Realizing that he was going to tie me back up again I pulled away from the kiss, laid back and put my hands on the head post. I waited for the feeling of rope.

"I wasn't going to do that you know" he said sitting down onto the bed.

"Huh?" I said a little confused.

"Well it would be awkward tying you up after that little show." He said with an amused grin on his face.

"Yeah just a little bit" I muttered as I sat up on the bed. We sat in silence again before James broke it this time. "I need to go."

I just nodded my head and didn't say anything else. It's hard to say something to a werewolf who you found yourself falling for especially because he was something you hunted and you were taught to never fall in love with them. But as I looked at James I did not see just a werewolf I saw a normal boy who was fighting every day to survive and defend those who he loved despite being surrounded by hunters who wanted to kill them. It reminded me of me and my family. But God what would my family think? What would my friends think? Would they shut me out and hate me or would they still love me despite me falling for a werewolf? Well shoot at this point I did not even know if I would ever see them again. No no Carlos not if. You are going to see your family again. You will.

As I looked at James though I couldn't help wondering what would happen if I got away or even if I did want to get away I mean all I really wanted to do now was be around James. Kiss him, hold him and cuddle with him.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard James sign. He pulled on the shirt he was wearing but before he made a move to leave he turned to me and said "Close your eyes; there is something I want to do." I decided there was no harm in doing it as I closed my eyes and waited to see what would happen.

"Open them now and look at the wall." He whispered to me and again I did as I was told. When I looked over at the wall I saw images of what James and I had just did and how happy I had looked for once. As I looked at them I couldn't help but realize that James truly did make me feel happy and that I knew now that he cared for me and cared about what would happen to me. The images suddenly faded away and I looked over at James who was smiling.

"Uh what was that?" I asked him.

"That was me scanning your memory. I took out the first memory that you had of me that wasn't bad." He said

"You scanned my memory? How?" I asked.

"I'm a gifted wolf and that's my power some wolves get blessed with gifts and I happen to be one of them as well as Kendall and Logan. I can scan memories and show them to you or anybody else. I can't show you my memories I can only show you yours. I did that earlier to you when we were seeking information about you. I can only do it if your eyes are closed though because when they are open your brain is more alert and that prevents me from scanning the memories. I just showed you a memory you consider good." He explained.

"Well that is the best memory I have of you" I said reaching out and touching James hand. Smiling he took it and gave it a little squeeze as well as I laugh knowing we got off to a bad start.

"I will be back Carlos." He said before he stood up and walked toward the door. Before he left he turned around and gave me a wink before leaving the room.

When he was gone I let out a breath I did not realize that I was holding and trying to control my spinning head I laid back onto the bed thoughts jumbling around. What was I doing? I hunt his kind? Why did he make me feel the way I feel? He was a werewolf and I was a hunter! What would I do when people started to find out? Hunters like me were not supposed to fall in love with anyone let alone werewolves!

"Snap out of it dam it." That voice in my head said and taking a deep breath I decided to just face realization: I was falling in love with James and I couldn't stop it from happening. But a hunter can't be with a wolf! Can they?

Deciding I just needed to rest my thoughts I closed my eyes and tried to clear my head. Just as it was working a horrible thought popped into my head: Was James only doing this to trick me? Was this all the work of his alpha? Did he even mean what he had said to me?

"Stop it." I yelled to myself. I had to stop thinking like this or I would go insane.

I would just have to figure it out when James came back in here. In the meantime I needed to get some rest. I had no idea then what was coming my way.

Another chapter posted sorry if it wasn't that good. Another chapter coming up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ngh James" I moaned when I felt his hard cock brush against mine, driving me insane.

"Tell me what you want baby." he whispered to me biting my ear.

"You" I growled suddenly flipping him over so now he was on his back and I was hovering over him. I kissed him long and hard before my hand went to my cock slicking it with pre-come. Pulling away from the kiss I positioned myself at his entrance and slowly slid in.

"Oh God James" I yelled.

"Carlos wake up." I heard a voice say and I woke up with a start. I saw James sitting on the bed his hand on my arm. I also noticed he had a smirk on his face.

"What the-"I started to say until I realized that once again I had had a wet dream about James. God I needed to stop this. With horror I wondered if James had heard me. Camille had informed me that I tended to talk in my sleep.

"How long have you been sitting there?" I asked.

"About the time you said my cock against yours was driving you insane." He said his grin growing wider and he let out a little chuckle as well.

"Oh" was all I said, I wasn't embarrassed about it because it had happened to me before but I was a little freaked out that James had been watching me sleep. That is what disturbed me.

"Should I be freaked about you watching me sleep?" I asked my curiosity getting the better of me yet again.

"No because I don't stay up and watch you sleep. I sleep myself I just couldn't help watching after I heard you talking. I couldn't help it and plus I liked hearing you moan in your sleep." He said

"Can't always help it." I muttered looking down at my hands but thankful that James doesn't watch me in my sleep.

"Nothing to be ashamed about." He said lifting my chin up so I was looking up at him. As I looked at his beautiful face the thoughts and questions from before came into my head and unable to hold back my thoughts suddenly came out of my mouth. "James what's going on? I mean we are crazy! This whole situation is crazy! We cannot be together its way too risky!"

I stopped as soon as I saw the down fall look on his face. He looked like I had just told him his mother died. I wished right then and there that I could take back everything that I had just said. Maybe it was too soon to be asking him all this. It felt like an eternity late when he had finally spoken.

"Carlos look I know that we both come from two very different worlds and I know that we have both killed each other's kind. I also know that you are still pissed at us for taking Camille. Honestly I should hate you and you should hate me. But for some reason I can't hate you, and that I do not want to kill you." He said.

"I don't want to kill you either." I whispered quietly to him. "I really don't want to or never wanted to kill anyone." I whispered so quietly he couldn't hear me but when he spoke I wished I could take that back.

"Carlos I can see that deep down you don't want to hunt anymore. You want a life of happiness, a wife… husband, kids to take care of and call your own" he said and that's when I noticed that he had paused at the husband and wife part. I couldn't help but smile at that.

He continued to speak and while he did I just sat there thinking. In a way he was right. I didn't want to hunt or kill anymore but the problem was hunting wasn't something that I could turn my back on. It was in my blood and I was born into it. Despite falling for James I could not stop being a hunter. I wouldn't stop either not for anyone.

Forgetting that James was talking I interrupted him. "James me giving up hunting is like someone telling you not to be a werewolf. It's the way you were born and the same goes for me. Being a hunter is who I was born to be. It's a part of me that I can't and won't ever turn my back on it or my family." I said to him.

Again James got that down look in his eyes. I knew he didn't want to hear me say this but he had to understand who I really am that I could not change who I was.

Finally after a bit James said "Would you like to go outside? Get some fresh air." That's when I knew that this conversation was over.

"Being outside sounds nice" I said my face little up right away. I really want to get out of this cramped dirty room more than anything. "Is your alpha cool with that?"

"She doesn't need to know" James said as he stood up from the bed offering his hand to me. Smiling I took it and he walked me to the door.

"Not going to tie me up?" I asked waiting to see if he would pull out handcuffs or rope even.

"I trust you" was all he said opening the door and leading me out. We started to walk down the hallway. I looked around and that's when I remembered the torture room that they had here. I looked for it real quick and saw that the door to it was open. I stopped dead in my tracks and what I saw next horrified me. There was blood in the room along with all sorts of tools that looked like they were used for torturing. There was a chair nailed into the ground in the center of the room as well as a table at the other end.

I gasped with horror at the sight and wondered if they tortured all humans and hunters that crossed their paths. "Oh my god" I added wanting to puke at the sight of the bloody room.

"Don't look in there." James quickly said covering my eyes. I was too horrified to even fight back. He put his arm around me and led me out the door of the building. As soon as we got outside I pushed him away from me and doubled over on the ground vomit rising in my throat. I was quietly sick and was struggling to control my breathing. I sat against the wall clutching my stomach hoping no more vomit would come up.

"Carlos" James whispered but I wouldn't look at him. I refused to look at him. I couldn't believe that they had a room to torture humans in. I mean I know I killed werewolves but I had never once tortured one. I didn't believe in torturing even if they are wolves. To me they deserved to die fast and not suffer their last breath.

"You actually torture humans?" I muttered still not looking at James.

He didn't answer me and getting very impatient I turned to look at him, quickly stood up forgetting that I was sick and yelled "Do you or do you not torture humans?"

Flinching he said "Yes ok we do torture humans but I'm sure you have tortured plenty of wolves before."

Blood boiling I screamed "No James I actually have never tortured a wolf neither have my fellow hunters. We do not believe in slow painful torture. We believe in fast quick deaths. To me, and some other hunters, wolves just needed to die not get tortured. I may be a hunter James but that is all I do. I do not torture and I do not believe in it. You mutts are still living breathing things and I like my fellow hunters before me and maybe even after me believe in fast deaths and not slow painful ones and hell if you don't believe me then go ahead and scan my memory."

I finally stopped yelling and tried to get myself under control. That's when I noticed that James face suddenly changed from anger to surprise. "Wait you don't torture?"

"No James I don't." I said finally looking at him the most serious look on my face.

"You just believe in killing us quickly?" he asked again still looking surprised.

"Yes" I said finally calm enough.

He suddenly smiled and said "See Carlos I knew you didn't like hunting or killing because it seems to you that we are live creatures that still have feeling despite you saying that we do not feel anything."

I opened my mouth to object but found that I did not have an answer or any words. Was James right? I signed and looked at the ground not knowing what to say or think anymore. Was my life a lie? Was who I am a lie?

"You torture though so I guess you don't consider us as having any feelings." I muttered to him the only thing I could think of to say.

"Carlos I promise you that I have never tortured any human being. Some of my own do that but me Kendall and Logan stay out of it. I actually really don't believe in it. Torturing makes me sick even if it is hunters. I would never do anything to hurt a human. Like you I only killed I never tortured. Our alpha is the one who believes in it. I would never do anything to hurt you either." he said stepping toward me.

"How do I know you aren't tricking me or lying to me?" I asked remembering how I thought he would lie to me about anything to win me over.

"Does it look like I am lying to you." he said putting his hand on my cheek. I looked up and could tell right away that he was telling the truth. I could see it in his eyes. I guess like me he didn't like torture either but he could not undo being a werewolf and killing humans. Like me he knew it was wrong we were falling in love. Not I knew for sure that he was not lying to me.

"Guess we are both trapped." I muttered.

"Not necessarily." He whispered to me. He leaned in and captured my lips. Automatically I responded and melted into it. We moved our lips together and he slipped his tongue in invading my mouth. Groaning I pushed his against the wall and took control. His hands explored my back and I wrapped mine around his neck pulling him closer to me wanting more.

"What is he doing out." A voice suddenly yelled and pulling away from James we both stood there and I turned my head to see that it was Logan, Kendall, Tyler, and Matt walking towards us. James let go of me and I glared at them as they approached us.

James stood in front of me in a defensive stance. "Stay back" he said to them and they all stopped dead in their tracks giving James shocked looks.

"What is he doing out and why are you making out with him?" Kendall asked.

"I'm not keeping him cooped up all day and for the second part it's none of your business." James said with a low growl.

"He deserves to be cooped up." Tyler muttered glaring at me. I just glared back

"No Tyler he actually doesn't" James said. "He is not like the other hunters. He's much nicer then we think.

"How can you say that?" Matt asked looking pissed.

This time it wasn't James who answered. It was Logan.

"Because he saw the torture room and also he doesn't torture and doesn't even want to hunt anymore. All he wants now is James." Logan said.

Everyone looked at me then at Logan. I realized that Logan had once again read my mind.

"Yes Carlos I read your mind and can see that what you are thinking is true. I can also see that you aren't like most humans. You don't hunt for pleasure you hunt because it's what you were born and raised to do. So pretty much you were forced into it but you do not want it." He said giving me the same surprised look James gave me when he figured out I didn't torture.

"A hunter, who does not want to hunt, that's Impossible." Kendall muttered. Sick of them talking about it like I wasn't standing right there I said "Look mutts stop thinking I was forced into this because I wasn't. It was what I was born to do and I even have the mark that symbolizes it."

"No it wasn't Carlos. You can't lie to us because obviously we can tell when you are lying." Logan said and that's when I realized that that for the first time since I had been there Logan actually called me by my name. Glaring I was about ready to snap at them. James must have noticed because he said "Ok guys I brought Carlos out here for air not to be interrogated so if you'll excuse us." With that he grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the boys. They just watched us go and I thanked god for that.

"I'll show you around." James said and pulled me farther away from his friends. As we continued to walk that's when I remembered all the other wolves I had seen before and the homes. When I looked around this time I had seen nothing.

"Wow where did all the other wolves go?" I asked looking around noticing that we were in the middle of the woods and that there were only a few houses this time.

"Kendall, Logan and I have our own houses here on the other side of the woods. We like living in peace and not being disturbed so we live far away from that little town that we saw. Plus having my own place is nice." He said and that's when I noticed that we were indeed walking the other direction of the town I had seen. I was relieved as well because I did not want to be stared down by werewolves. Dealing with James friends was enough. We walked for a little bit but I wanted to learn more about James friends.

"What the hell is up with you wolf buds? They are really hostile and not just to me but to you as well." I asked remembering how they had almost come at James.

"Don't take it too seriously Carlos. Me, Kendall and Logan had it rough growing up but Matt and Tyler had it worse." He said.

"Do you mind me asking how you got involved with them and your alpha?" I said wanting to know more about James past.

He looked at the ground and said "Carlos it's a long story that I don't want to talk about right now."

I signed but decided not to push it any farther. He looked like he really didn't and I would respect that.

I spoke to soon though for he then said "Despite Camille being a hunter why is she so afraid of us?"

"Ah see James like you I do not want to talk about my past either so let's just drop it." I said.

"All right." He said and without any more questions he led me further into the woods. "Come on I want to show you where I live." he said. Walking a little bit farther in I saw something that made my jaw drop. There were three mansions right there all painted a white color and looked to be in great shape. Each of them had a nice front porch but only one had a hammock.

"Wow" I said looking at the marvelous mansions before me.

"When you have lived as long as I have you save money and can afford pretty much anything." James said with a smile.

"Obviously" I said as James led me to one of them.

"This one is mine." He said motioning to the one that had the hammock on it. Following him up the steps my mouth still wide open he opened the front door to his house and I stepped inside. The site was astonishing. The house was even bigger on the inside. To the left of the door opening was a huge kitchen that was nicely decorated with a beautiful chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

To the right was a nice looking living room, nice and wide, with comfortable looking couches and three bookshelves filled with books. Without realizing it my feet took me into the living room.

"Wow" I whispered. "You have a pretty big house. It's five of my penthouse apartment put together maybe even more than that."

He chuckled and said "I was responsible with my money."

"Clearly" I said looking at the knick knacks that he had on his bookshelves as well. "Do you live in here alone?"

"Sometimes Logan and Kendall will come over but yes I do live in this big empty house all by myself. It gets lonely sometimes but extra room is nice plus Logan and Kendall live right next door." he said

"Hmm" I said continuing to look around the house.

"Come on let me show you upstairs." He said walking out of the living room. I followed suit as he walked up a huge marble staircase noticing all the pictures around of him and what appeared to be his family. There was one specific picture that caught my eye. It was of James but with him there was a serious looking but beautiful woman with short brown hair, and green eyes. Next to her was a man with dirty blond hair and he had a muscular build. They all looked happy in the picture. Even though I had an idea of who it was I still asked James. "Who are you with in this picture?"

"Those are my parents." He said

"Wait if you have parents then why do you live alone? I asked.

"My dad died about three years ago and my mom lives in the city where you live actually she isn't afraid of humans and actually blends in very well with the humans. I like it better out here and she likes it better there but I do see her. She and I are actually very close. She's the only family I have got." He said looking sad.

"I'm sorry about your dad James" I whispered reaching my hand out taking his. He just smiled at me. At that moment I felt guilty. At least I had both of my parents and Jett, Dak, Jo and Camille. James only had his mother and I guess Logan and Kendall but other than that he was by himself.

"Well come on let's keep going" he said changing the subject and walking up the rest of the stairs. When we reached the top we walked down a hallway and it was HUGE. It was wide with pictures on the walls and with more bookshelves. He opened a big door on the right side of the hallway.

"This is my room." He said stepping in and I followed him in. the room was even bigger than his living room. There was a huge king sized bed in there as well as a big walk in closet and a fancy looking bathroom. The bathtub looked bigger then a hot tub.

"You like it?" he asked as he saw mw look around.

"Beats the cellar I was kept in." I said as I turned my attention to the huge comfy looking bed.

"Looks comfy huh?" James said stepping up behind me. His warm breath hit my ear and my breath hitched realizing what he was hinting at. But oh God I wanted him so bad. All the dreams I had and our encounter in the cellar I realized l couldn't hold back anymore.

"Very comfy." I said with a little moan. His hand then traveled up my arm to my neck. Leaning in he began to kiss my neck and moved both of his hands down to my shoulders massaging them. Leaning my head to the side I gave him better access. I felt him smile against my neck as he continued to kiss and nibble at it.

Moaning again I realized that this was my chance to make my dream come true. James brought me out here to his house where we were alone and I was so taking advantage of this. Reaching behind me I grabbed James arms and pushed him down onto the bed hovering over him. I pressed my lips against his in a passionate kiss and he kissed back. I moved my hands up to his neck and he caressed my back pulling me closer to him. Immediately I slipped my tongue into his mouth and this time he fought back for dominance. Deciding to let him win I let him kiss me. Leaning up a little he grabbed my shirt and ripped it open.

Pulling away from the kiss I said "What is it with you and ripping my clothes?"

"Oh please like you need to be wearing one with what you have underneath this shirt." He said pulling the remainders of the shirt off of me. He threw it across the room somewhere then attacked my neck. I let out a soft hum that turned into a scream when he bit down hard and continued to suck on the spot. My neck was my weakest spot and he think he had just managed to figure that out. I whimpered with loss as he pulled off and looked at his handiwork that he had left on my neck.

"Now you are all mine." He said into my ear huskily, that made my cock harden with want and need. I needed to feel him against me so deciding to get him back for ripping my shirt I used my muscles and did the exact same thing, kissing him in the process.

"You owe me a shirt now." he mumbled into our kiss.

"Whatever" I said pushing him back onto his back kissing him deeper. He wrapped his arms around me and flipped me over so now I was on my back with him hovering over me. Continuing the kiss his hands moved down to my hips and he gripped them tightly. Moaning I wrapped my arms around James neck. As I lay here kissing James I realized that this is the most intimate I have ever been with anyone and I began to feel a little freaked about it.

James sensing my uneasiness pulled away and said "Are you scared?"

"Of you no, of being with you yes." I said truthfully.

Frowning a little James put his hand on my cheek, "Carlos don't be afraid, you may be a hunter and I may be a wolf but Carlos honestly I am falling in love with you. You have shown me who you really are and I have fallen for you so much."

When I heard that I pushed James away a little and sat up. I stared at him for a good long time before saying "you really feel that way."

"Yes Carlos I am and I know you are to." He said

"Oh hell yeah I am." I said realizing my true feelings for this wolf. I didn't care anymore about the consequences. I honestly really did love him. "Come here James." I whispered huskily pulling him into the kiss. My hands explored his bare back while his went back to gripping my hips. He pulled away and began to kiss his way down my jaw, to my neck and once again he bit down on the same spot making the mark deeper. I moaned loudly and gripped his back nails digging in.

"Aaah James" I said as he continued to suck.

"Nobody else can have you but me." he said rubbing my mark.

"Good to know." I muttered as I leaned up and attached my lips to James neck. It was my turn now to make him mine. I licked my way and darted my tongue over his pulse point before I bit down extremely hard. He screamed and squirmed a little but I held him in place continuing my assault on his neck. He tasted so good and I did not want to let go of his neck.

"Carlos you are going to be the fucking death of me." James moaned.

I just hummed in response and slowly pulled off of his neck with a pop. I looked at the deep purple hickey that I have made on his neck and smiled at my handy work.

"Now you belong to a hunter." I half moaned half growled into his ear. He just growled and pushed me back down grabbing my hands and pinning them above my head beginning to kiss his way down my body. When he got down to my jeans he looked up at me through half-lidded eyes.

I nodded my head grateful that he was getting my permission before taking things farther. Slowly James released my wrists and undid my belt buckle. He popped the button open and said "Let's see what you got under these." With that he slipped my pants and boxers down my legs letting my hard cock spring free and tossed them across the room. He quickly removed the rest of his clothing and I swallowed when I saw his huge cock. It was at least eight inches and thick. Climbing back onto the bed we both moaned as our hard cocks brushed together and we met in a hot wet kiss. Feeling his cock brush against mine again I couldn't take it and the need for dominance overcame me. Flipping James back over me kissed him fiercely biting his bottom lip and wrapped my hand around his huge cock.

"Oh don't stop" James moaned gripping onto my biceps.

"You want more big boy?" I asked as I kissed his torso. Taking my hand away which earned a whimper from James I said "Shh baby you will get more." He nodded as he watched me hover over his cock before I stuck my tongue out and swiped it across the head. He hissed and moaned at the sudden motion. I then took all of him into my mouth.

"Aaah" James screamed his hands flying to the back of my head. He gripped my head and I smiled when I continued to deep throat his cock. I bobbed my head up and down.

"C-CA-Carlo- Carlos I-I'm going to cum, I'm going to cum." He screamed and that gave me enough motivation to suck harder. James screamed and shot his load into my mouth. I swallowed every drop he had and pulling off his cock I looked up at him and said "You taste good."

He blushed and I kissed him. My cock was throbbing at this point and I realized that James was going hard again. "Carlos I need you." he said and that did it for me. I pushed two fingers into his mouth. "Suck" I ordered and James obeyed. He sucked my fingers the way I had sucked his cock. I moaned looking at him.

Deciding my fingers were covered enough I pulled them out of his mouth and trailed them down James body.

You care if I top?" I asked making sure James was ok with this.

He just nodded and said "Hurry it up I need to feel you."

"You got it." I said as I made my way down to James entrance and pushed one finger in past his tight ring of muscles. I stopped when I heard him let out a whimper of pain.

"You ok?" I asked looking up at him.

He took a deep breath and just nodded. "It's been awhile." He mumbled.

"Nothing wrong with that just let me know if you want me to stop." I said hoping to relax him.

"Ok" he said and slowly I pushed another finger in. This time he let out a cry of pain and my mind raced for something to ease the pain. Getting an idea I leaned down and took his cock back into my mouth.

"Oooohhh" he moaned gripping the bed sheets so hard I was afraid he was going to rip them. As I sucked his cock I continued to finger him and before he knew it I had three in.

Deeming him ready I looked up and said "You ready for me baby"

"More ready than I have ever been." He said and smiling I positioned my cock at his entrance. Slowly I pushed the head in and decided to let James adjust before I pushed further in him. I moaned at the heat that surrounded my cock and before us both knew it I was balls deep in him. It took everything I had not to thrust into his wonderful heat. I held still and waited for James to let me know if he was ready.

He took several deep breaths before he said "You can move now I'm ready." He gripped my arms as I obliged. I slid so only the head of my cock was in before I slammed back ion.

"Oh my God." He said as he pulled me down into a kiss. I continued to thrust in and out of James slowly.

"God you are tight as hell" I said as I thirsted harder and faster into James tight, tight hole.

"You're so big" he said moaning like crazy. I just grunted in response and when James let out a yell when I hit one specific bundle of nerves.

"Found it" I said as I began to hit James prostate over and over earning extra loud moans from him.

"Fuck me Carlos, fuck me harder" he screamed as he bit my neck in the process. Growling I grabbed his arms and pinned him down so he could not move. He whimpered trying to move his hands but my grip tightened.

"I'll fuck you however I dam well want to." I said as I leaned down kissing him slowing my thrusts down.

"Dam it Carlos move" James said impatiently to me. I didn't listen to him and continued to thrust slowly in and out of him.

"Carlos" he whined trying once again to move. "Please"

Deciding to stop the torture I picked up my pace. "Finally" James growled.

I chuckled as I abused James prostate over and over releasing his hands. His hands travelled to my back as his nails dug in possibly leaving marks. He let out the loudest moans I have ever heard and would tell me I felt so good. I felt my orgasm approaching and knew that I was about to shoot and from the looks of it James was to.

"James I'm going to come" I said picking up my pace and fucking him even harder. "Me to" he said and I felt him tighten around my cock. A few seconds later James screamed and then came without me even touching him. His hot seed spilled all over his stomach and some hit me in the chest.

"Oh shit" I screamed as I followed suit and spilled my seed deep inside of James. "Fuck" we both said at the same time. My arms suddenly went weak and I collapsed on top of James burying my face into his neck and he breathed heavily as he wrapped his arms around me holding me against him. I hummed as I lay there attached to James and for once during my whole time there I felt safe and loved. He was holding me like he never wanted to let me go.

"Th-That was awesome" I said quietly catching my breath.

"Yeah it really was" James agreed. It was silent for a few more minutes before James opened his mouth and says the three words I feared most. "I love you"

Shocked I slowly sat up and James looked scared at that moments. I sat there for a while just processing what he had said. But yet again I got lost into those deep green eyes and felt myself still connected to him. And I knew that I could not run away anymore. So looking James deep in the eyes and reaching up to caress his cheek I said "I love you to James."

James eyes went wide but then happy as he said "You do."

"Yes even though to its forbidden I love you so much. I don't know what it is but I feel like myself around you and I feel like you truly understand me." I said. "But my only problem is what are you friends and alpha going to think when they realized that you have fallen in love with a human who's a hunter might I add."

He got a dark look in his face and said "That's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Ok do we need to now?" I asked

"No let's wait till tomorrow cause right now I'm bushed and just want to sleep and I think you need to sleep as well.

I wanted to argue with him but seeing how exhausted he really looked tired I knew it could wait. Slowly I pulled my cock out of him and collapsed on his other side. Turning over James pulled me closer to him snuggling by my side. I smiled as he lay his head down on my chest. Brining my hand up I ran it through his hair and within minutes I heard the sound of his steady breathing and knew that he was asleep. I thought about what had just happened and I will, admit I was a little afraid but when I looked down into James sleeping face I knew that no matter what he would stand by me. Signing I lay my face on his head and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Another chapter posted hope you enjoy this one. Again do not own big time rush or any of its characters

"Carlos" Camille yelled waiting for me to catch up to her. When I did she took off running again and I followed her.

She laughed as I ran after her struggling to keep up. "Come on Carlos everyone is waiting for you." That's when I noticed she was wearing a beautiful red dress and her long hair was pulled back. Jo then appeared by her side also wearing a red dress and her curly hair was pulled back just like Camille's

"Yeah hurry up slowpoke." Jo said as she and Camille both grabbed my hands and pulled me up a hill. Confused to where they were taking me I just followed them.

When we reached the top of the hill I saw Jett, Dak, my parents and even James mom from her portrait there with Kendall and Logan.

"What is going on here?" I asked

Instead of an answer Jo said "Come on Carlos you are late for your own wedding. James is waiting for you." With that she continued to pull me along.

"Wedding?" I thought until I spotted what they were talking about. James was standing under a big beautiful oak tree.

"Yes silly you are getting married today" Camille said pushing me to where James was standing.

"Wait I-"I started to say until James pulled me close and said "You're late."

"But I-"I tried to say to him. He cut me off with a kiss. I was about to pull away but I couldn't resist his soft lips. When he pulled away I smiled up at him. My doubtful thoughts disappeared.

"I love you." I whispered to him. He didn't answer and instead leaned in giving me another kiss. I kissed back with a smile. When James pulled away I opened my eyes but was not met with a pretty sight. James eyes were glowing red and fangs were out. I gasped but next thing I knew James sunk his fangs deep into my neck.

"Aaaah no James please." I screamed jolting up in the bed. I reached up touching my neck. I felt no bite mark and was relieved when I found out it was just a bad dream.

I put my head in my hands and took a deep breath trying to calm down. Can't believe I had a nightmare about James. I wondered if maybe it was a warning or maybe even a sign. Did I want to be changed? Or was this whole thing a trick? I was hoping to find out soon. Blinking I realized that I was alone in the bed.

"James" I called out. Looking around more I almost panicked until I saw a note on the pillow.

-Be back soon. Help yourself to anything in the house.

-James

I signed and wondered what I should do but my stomach answered that question. I decided to eat first then look around a little. A shower sounded nice to. Slowly I slid out of the bed and looked around the room for my boxers and jeans. When I had found them I pulled them on looking for my shirt. That's when I remembered that James had ripped my shirt. That's ok though I could steal one of his. I walked over to his huge closet and walked in looking for a shirt. There was an area completely dedicated to shirts and I couldn't believe how big his closet was and how much clothes he needed.

"Dam I need one of these for my hunting gear." I thought as I settled on a black V-neck t-shirt. Walking out of the closet I walked out of James room and made my way to the marble staircase. When I reached the bottom I walked into the kitchen. Wondering what he had for food I opened the fridge and found that he had a lot of food. I looked around at all the food and had a hard time deciding on what I wanted to eat. I decided on a ham sandwich with potato chips along with a can of pop.

Sitting down on the stool near the counter I ate and picked at my food thinking about my crazy but great night. It was honestly the best night of my life and I couldn't help but be happy that I had found somebody that I love and who loved me but I wondered if I could still hunt. As I thought about hunting my mind drifted to my friends. I missed them a lot and I wondered how Camille was doing after they had let her go. I wondered if they were trying to look for me.

I signed wishing that I could see them again. I wanted to see my parents as well. I missed them with all my heart and wished more than anything that James would just let me go. Deep down I knew he wouldn't as long as it came to listening to his alpha. But I was in love and for now wanted to stay but I prayed that my parents would not come for me, and if James wouldn't let me go then I had no choice but to try and escape again.

Swallowing the last bite of my sandwich I stood up and decided to look around his house then maybe have a shower. Putting my plate in the sink I walked into the living room wanting to check out the books. Scanning his shelves I settled on a book of poetry even though I wasn't very big on it. I actually never read much but when I did I found it to be very relaxing and soothing. Sitting down on the couch I began to read. Jo had always been trying to get me to try poetry and I had always turned her down but now I see why she likes it so much.

I sat there reading for about twenty minutes until I decided that I wanted to hop in the shower. Putting the book down I made my way to the stairs until something caught my eye. It looked like a door of some sort. Deciding to check it out I walked away from the stairs and towards the mysterious door. Not knowing what was there though kind of scared me, especially because it was hidden right behind the stairs. Taking a deep breath I opened the large door and walked in. What I saw next sent chills down my spine.

There were pictures of me and my parents on the walls as well as a few of Camille, Dak, Jo and Jett. They were pictures of us hunting or just simply walking on the side of the road or through some woods. I stared around at the room with wide eyes and disbelief. On each picture my face was circled as if I was a target. I gasped at the realization as I continued to look around the room wildly. I was always just a target nothing more to them or even James for that matter which meant that James had never cared for me like he claimed to. Oh God how could I have been so stupid, all this time everything has been a lie, but yet it all seemed to true. I had to get out of here and fast especially before James got back.

I quickly turned around to leave but then I ran into someone. Right away I knew that it was not James, Kendall, or Logan. No they were meaner and they happened to be Tyler, Wayne and Matt. They all stood there with smirks on their faces.

"Just great" I thought rolling my eyes and at that moment I wished that James would have caught me looking into that room and not these three.

"Well, well, well I knew we would find you here. Figures James would want you all to himself" Matt said again removing his shades and eye balling me.

My body stiffened but I stood as tall as I could without showing fear. Course I wasn't afraid of them but they creped me out especially Matt.

"I don't know what you are talking about" I said trying to play dumb even though I knew they were talking about me and James having sex.

"Oh you don't huh?" Tyler said as he stepped forward in front of me pushing me back so I was pinned against the wall. He leaned in and sniffed my neck. I cringed and clenched my fists. I was about to punch him until he opened his eyes and his smirk grew bigger.

"Well boys it looks like hunter here just fucked the big bad wolf." He said with a little laugh as well.

"Ah James got frisky with a hunter dam wait till our alpha hears about this." Wayne said as he to smirked. "I never knew James to want to mess around with a hunter. I wondered why he smelt different now we know, I never knew James to go that far to trick a hunter."

"H-He wouldn't do that." I said wishing more than anything that it was the truth.

"Oh yes he would. God you are pathetic James does this to all our new guests. Tricks them into sleeping with them then they are broken and you my friend… just slept with him." Matt said as they began to circle me.

"No" I said trying to convince myself that they were lying to me. Matt then stepped forward and pushed Tyler out of the way putting his arm under my throat pinning me even more against the wall. I grunted but made no attempt to move.

"He just used you human. He don't feel jack squat for you at all absolutely nothing. Too bad though because you are smoking hot" he said smiling until next thing I knew he threw me on the ground jumping on me straddling my hips. I tried to push him off me but Tyler grabbed my arms pinning them as Wayne pinned my feet.

"Get the fuck off me." I yelled trying to get free from these wolves. They ignored my threats as Matt pushed his hands up my shirt rubbing at my skin and pinching my nipples. I let a started yelp out. Matt leaned down and whispered "You won't even think of James when I'm done with you."

"No" I again yelled but Matt didn't listein and his hands went from under my shirt to my belt buckle.

"Time to see what's under here." He said with an evil smile before he undid my belt.

"Stop" I screamed but Matt silenced me with a hard hit to my face. I groaned at the sudden hit and had no choice but to lay there.

"Good little hunter." Tyler mocked as I just lay there. "Come on Matt show him who's boss." With a nod Matt undid my belt buckle and the button of my pants.

"Great not I'm about to be raped." I thought trying to think of a way out of this but not coming up with anything. I felt hopeless.

Matt had my pants about halfway down before I heard a sudden bark noise and next thing I knew Matt, Tyler and Wayne were all off of me and were being pushed away by three other figures.

I quickly collected myself and pulled my pants back up buttoning them with shaky hands. When I was finished I stood up and watched what was going on. James, Kendall and Logan were crouched down with their backs to me. Even though I wasn't facing them I could tell their teeth were bared and that probably meant their eye color had changed.

Matt, Tyler, and Wayne were in the exact same position. They all growled at each h other for a few minutes before James turned around looking at me. I gasped at his angry face and his appearance. He had fur all over his face and super long canine fangs. His ears were sharply pointed and his eyes were blazing bright green.

"James I whispered looking at him trying not to look scared. James expression then softened and he slowly began to transform back into a human. Once he was fully human again I watched as the others began to change as well.

"Carlos is you ok? Did they hurt you?" James asked stepping toward me but I stumbled back remembering what he had in the room behind us.

"Don't come near me you backstabbing lying scumbag." I said continuing to back away from him.

"Carlos what are you talking about. I love you." James said looking completely confused.

"He saw the room James so give it up he don't trust you no more." Matt said with that same exact smirk on his face. James turned away from me and said "You're lying."

"Nope we came here to get him and he was looking in the room when we found him. He knows that you have been using him and that no matter what you have said or done it was all just a lie." Tyler said.

"No" James said before he looked back at the open room then at me. "Carlos I promise you that it's not true."

"Then what do you call what's in that room." I yelled pointing at it. "You have pictures of me and my friends and parents everywhere in that room. I look like a fucking target not someone who you love. Is a target all I am to you James?"

Before James could answer Wayne did it for him. 'Oh poor little Carlos how could you have fallen for him. He's a werewolf; he's what you hunt how you could have not kept your guard up." He mocked.

"Carlos doesn't listen to him. I and Logan can see how much James truly cares for you." Kendall said as he stepped in front of the others blocking them from my view.

"Yes he does and Kendall can show you." Logan said.

What Kendall had just said shocked me. "Uh what do you mean show me?"

"Kendall has the ability to show you what he has seen. Unlike James he can't scan your memory he can only show you his and what he has seen. We were all talking about how I feel about you and Kendall has that memory. Please Carlos just let him show you." James begged looking at me with pleading eyes.

Before I could say anything Matt said "Oh shut up you three. We were ordered to bring him to our alpha and that's what we came here for not to be stuck in between a poor little couple feud."

James growled and got that anger look in his eyes. "Really cause it looked like you wanted something else from him." He was about to attack until Kendall grabbed his arm stopping him.

"James stop I need to show him or he will forever believe that what they are saying is true ok" I heard him whisper to him. James calmed down and moved his attention back to me.

"Carlos please let Kendall show you. Yes I know that I have those pictures and yes you were a target but trust me that has all changed." James said.

Signing I looked from James to Kendall to Logan. I could tell that they all wanted me to listen. "What harm could it do." I thought as I nodded my head and said "Ok show me" at that moment they all looked relieved as Kendall stepped forward and said "Give me your hand."

"Uh" I said giving him a look.

He signed and said "It's the only way I can show you now give me your hand."

"Ok Ok jeez" I said as I held up my hand. He took it and then looked deep into my eyes. I didn't know what else to do but just stare back at him.

"Um what?" I thought until my breath hitched and I felt an odd sensation through my body. That's when Kendall, Logan and James appeared in front of my eyes.

"James are you aware of what you have done with Carlos" Kendall said pacing back and forth looking anxious.

"This is forbidden" Logan said as he too was pacing around the room as well.

"Guys I know but I do not care." James said looking calm.

"The alpha will kill you." Logan said

"So what I love Carlos now."

"James what changed? At first all you talked or thought about was killing him and obeying the alpha and now look what happened. You got in bed with him and you actually have fallen in love with him." Logan said.

"I don't know what changed Logan. I just know that the second I laid eyes on him there was something that just clicked in me. He is not like the other hunters. He's such a strong fighter and he would give his life for somebody that he loves like he did with Camille. Yes you guys this all started as a job but now everything has changed. I know for sure that I love him." James said.

There was a strong dead silence before Kendall broke the silence. "What are you going to do James? The alpha forbids us all to fall in love with humans especially hunters."

"I don't know what to do all I know is that I want Carlos and only Carlos and I will go against my own alpha to protect him." James said. "And I need to know if you guys have my back or if you are going to remain on the alpha's side?" They both looked at James as if he were nuts. "James the alph-"

"Guys I don't care. You are my best friends and the boy I love is in danger now will you stand with me like I have done for you all these years." He said giving them a begging look.

Again another dead silence before Kendall said "I guess so but if you get us all killed I will haunt you even if you are a ghost."

"You have actually been there for us a lot and we cannot turn our back on you so yes I stand with you to." Logan said. "But how will you protect Carlos from the alpha?"

James shook his head and said "I don't know but I'm going to protect him at all costs. Maybe I can convince the alpha that humans are not bad and we do not need to hunt them as they do not need to hunt us. We can just live in peace with them."

With that the vision faded and I was back to looking at Kendall. He took his hand away and I stared at him with surprise written all over my face. "Now you know Carlos that that is the truth. My memories do not lie and I just showed you that that wolf right over there loves you with all his heart." I just nodded at him then looked over at James.

"Carlos do you believe me now?" James asked as he waited for me to respond to him. I didn't answer him but instead ran up to him throwing my arms around his neck kissing him hard on the mouth. He was surprised at first but then kissed me back running his hands through my black hair. We kissed for a long time before the need for air came and we pulled apart.

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you." I panted to him as we stood there trying to catch our breath.

"It doesn't matter I'm glad you do now. You know how I feel about you." He said to me with a huge smile.

"Yes I do know." I said as I kissed him again. A growl then interrupted us and we pulled away to see that it was Matt, Wayne, and Tyler. I forgot they were even there.

"Break it up you two. Sorry James but we are here to bring your little boy toy to the alpha. She wants to see him." Wayne said stepping toward me.

"Get back." James growled as he pushed me behind him.

"We can't do that James. It's the alpha's orders." Matt said as they all continued to step toward us.

"Stop let me just take him to her." James said

"Sorry James but we cannot allow that." Tyler said.

"I will not let you take him. You want Carlos you have to go through me first." James said growling.

"Suit yourself James but you know the alpha will kill you as well as him." Wayne said. "Unless you step aside."

Realizing that James was risking his life for me I knew that it was time for me to do the same. So slowly I stepped out from behind James and said "Take me to the alpha."

All the wolves in the room gave me surprised looks. I stepped forward again before James grabbed my arm and said "I won't let them take you."

"James I have to go now let go." I said sternly.

"I won't let "he began before I interrupted realizing that I needed to be sterner with James. Or maybe send him a message.

"James you have to let me go" I said before I looked at him seriously. He looked like he was about to argue further but I touched my lips to his before he could. When I pulled away from the kiss I quietly whispered "Follow us to where they take me and rescue me." I prayed that the others didn't hear me. That's when I felt James nod his head and realizing that he understood me I turned to face the other wolves and said "Take me to the alpha."

Smiling Matt and Wayne grabbed me roughly and I managed to glance at James one more time before they pushed me out the door of James house. I looked back but sadly the good wolves were out of sight.


	7. Chapter 7

While I walked outside with the other wolves Tyler leading the way and Matt and Wayne holding onto me I thought a lot about James and wished more than anything that I could have told James that I would be ok. All I could do now was hope that James would come for me in case the alpha tried to kill me.

"Move it human" Matt said pushing forward making me almost trip. I glared at him remembering hoe he had tried to rape me and I was actually scared that he would try something at out here. All I could do was hope that he didn't.

They chuckled while we continued to make our way through the woods. Instead of seeing the town though when we emerged I saw that there was actually a larger house. It was a little bigger then James and instead of looking peaceful it was dark and lonely. There was just no life to it.

"This must be where the alpha lives" I thought looking at the grim house before me. "Come on then." Tyler said as I was pulled up the porch into the big house. Turns out the inside was even more dark and gloomy then the outside. Everywhere I looked it was dim, there were no lights on and there was no furniture in the house. The only thing that was really there was a large table with books on it and like James house it had a marble staircase but instead of going up it the boys led me to a door behind the staircase exactly like James.

"Sheesh do all of them have secret doors filled with weird shit." I thought as I was led toward it. Before we entered it though I was pushed face first against the wall my hands grabbed and pulled behind me. They tied them tightly with rope and I did not even bother struggling.

"James may trust you human but we are not James." Matt said. When they were finished the doors were opened and I was pushed through them. Inside it looked like a throne room only was no throne. The room was, like the rest of the house, dark and dim with only a few candles that were lit. What caught my attention though was the wall on the right that had pictures on it. They were the exact same ones James had and they too had my face circled.

"What the hell" I said looking at the exact same pictures with horror on my face wondering if this is what all of the werewolves kept in their home.

"Don't flatter yourself Carlos we just use that to know who is our next victim or if we need them to attract more hunters." A woman's voice said and I looked over in the direction.

I groaned when I saw that it was the alpha. She wore a long black dress with black heels and her long black hair was falling over her shoulders. I looked at her and realized that if she wasn't such a psycho and bent on killing my family I would actually think she was beautiful.

She smiled showing her white teeth and said "It's good to see you Carlos. I understand your stay here has been… entertaining."

"Boy is you wrong" I said but at that moment I realized she must have been talking about James. "Shit" I thought.

"From what I understand you have been getting involved with one of my own." she said walking toward me so now I was face to face with her.

Deciding it was my only option I had to play dumb. "Uh lady what are you talking about."

She laughed a little then said "Trying to play dumb I see well Carlos you are forgetting that I am an alpha and I know what goes on with my own pups. I know about you and James and I must say that I am surprised at him. He knows very well the rules of getting involved with you hunters and yet he has broken them. Now sadly for him and you there are consequences."

"Oh yeah like what?" I asked through gritted teeth.

Smiling she held up her hand and her claws began to poke out. My body stiffened at the sight of them. James used his to cut me free but with this psycho alpha I had no idea what she was going to use them for.

"Oh Carlos I don't think you want to know." She said brushing one of her claws against my neck. I shivered at the touch.

"What are you going to do kill me? I thought you needed me alive?" I said remembering her plan of using me to get to, my friends and parents.

"Actually Carlos plans have changed. I do not need you for my bait anymore because I have discovered something that will destroy your parents." She said continuing to trace her claw on my neck.

"Which is?" I asked.

"It will destroy your parents if I take you away from them. Having their only child who is also the best hunter I have ever encountered will kill your parents and for the rest of their lives they can live with the fact that it is their fault you got killed. Had they not subjected you to this life you would still be alive. That is the best revenge I can get from your parents." She said putting pressure on my neck with her claw.

I didn't even wince. "You can't do that to them. They have done nothing to you but hunt your kind. Why do you want to kill my parents so badly?" I asked wondering why she was specifically after them.

She glared then added enough pressure to make a cut in my neck. "Because they have taken away my life and now I am going to take away theirs by killing you. So say goodbye Carlos because I am going to make you suffer your last breath."

As soon as I heard these words I went into shock. I couldn't move or talk just froze with a mix of fear and worry. She was going to kill me to get revenge on my parents. "You can't do this" I yelled to her. Smiling she reached up her claws and swiped me across the cheek. I hissed at the sudden pain and felt the blood dripping from my cheek wound. I quickly forgot about the pain and glared at the alpha. "You do this I promise you will suffer worse than me."

She smiled and traced my other cheek. "They come after me I will kill them off as well." With that she turned to face the boys and said "Take him to the torture room and do what you want but don't kill him. I want to do the honors myself. James cannot be with him and killing him would be the best revenge, so we have no purpose for him anymore."

"Yes ma'am." Matt said as he and the other two boys pulled me away from the alpha.

"If you touch my family I swear to God lady I will kill you. Don't go near them" I yelled as I struggled in the boys grip. It was difficult with my hands tied behind my back. My anger started to get the best of me and I couldn't hold back anymore. I wasn't going to be put in that torture room. I head butted Matt who stumbled back clutching his face. Tyler tried to get me under control but I reached my foot up kicking him in the stomach. He fell to the ground and I was about to kick him again but was tackled from behind. I fell to the ground with a thud and a heavy weight on my back. I managed to turn my head around and see that Wayne was on top of me and he was holding a needle.

I gasped trying to crawl away from Wayne but he was too heavy. "Sweet dreams hunter." He said before he jabbed the needle into my neck. I yelped and started to feel light headed but slowly I could feel the drug having its effect on me. Within minutes I was out.

The ropes hurt. Now I wished for once that it was James who had tied me up because I could get out in an instant. Turns out after Wayne had drugged me they brought me to the torture room. I awoke bound, head to toe, in a chair with a gag in my mouth. I had tried to get out of the ropes but nothing was helping and now all I could do was wait and see what would happen to me.

"Just great I'm going to die here" I kept thinking to myself as I sat there waiting to find put who was going to torture me. I have never tortured anyone e and have never been tortured but I have heard stories from other hunters who have and it made me sick when I heard these stories. I never imagined that it would happen to me yet here I was bound to a chair ready to have knives dig into my skin and possibly claws as well. Theses wolves are savages was all I kept thinking.

"James is not that way though. Neither are Logan or Kendall" a voice in my head said and I signed realizing that it was true. I wondered if this was how they viewed us before they had met me. I remember they kept saying we were savages but that all changed when I had gotten to know James better and had had sex with him. At the thought of that I suddenly grew sad realizing that I had finally found someone who I loved deeply and who loved me back yet here I was about to suffer a great deal then die. Dying didn't scare me one bit but being tortured is what I was the most afraid of. I had always wanted to die without pain and surrounded by people I love but I guess that is not how my death would play out for me. So here I was sitting in a torture room and the only thing on my mind was the fact that after this I would never see James or my family again. I would not even say goodbye to them. A little tear then came to my eye traveling down my cheek. I have never ever cried not once even when I lost a loved one. Hunters never showed that type of vulnerability but at this point I just didn't care anymore. I couldn't be saved now and had to learn to accept this as my fate.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize the door had opened until I saw three figures approach where I was sitting. Looking up I saw that it was Matt, Wayne and Tyler. I groaned through the gag and thought "Of course it's going to be them who are going to torture me." I watched as they went over to the table filled with tools and weapons. Matt picked up a knife inspected it. The other two smiled and nodded their heads. They all turned to face me and walked over to where I was. Matt kneeled down so he was eye level with me.

"How's it feel knowing you are about to suffer before death." He said as he held up the knife and traced it from my neck down to my shirt-covered torso.

I closed my eyes and bit down on the gag when I felt Matt cut my shirt open pulling it all the way off of me. I jerked my eyes open when one of them grabbed my hair pulling my head back. Turns out it was Tyler who had done it.

He leaned down so he was whispering into my ear. "Come on hunter I thought you were skilled and tough but yet you can't get out of this. You are more pathetic then we took you for." His grip on my hair tightened and breathing hard through my nose I tried to block out the pain.

Wayne then picked up a knife and he quickly slashed my shoulder with it. It came as such a surprise to me that I didn't even scream just hissed at the sudden stinging feeling. Nothing I couldn't handle though.

"Hmm if you can handle that let's see how you can handle this" Matt said putting down the knife and rolling up his sleeves he punched me hard in the face. I grunted a little at the sudden action but quickly recovered. As quickly as the punch came another came, and then another. I sat there taking punch after punch and I couldn't help but start to feel pain. My face was sore and I knew that I would have scars but I was hoping I didn't get a black eye.

"Had enough hunter" Wayne said with a smirk blood on his knuckles. He then removed my gag as if they wanted to hear me talk or scream. I wasn't going to give in though, not to them. I would not die surrendering.

"Had enough?" Wayne repeated grabbing my chin making me look up at them.

"Not enough." I muttered to them through gritted teeth.

"Oh you want more huh. Well then we will give you more." Tyler said holding up his knife. He slashed it across my chest and this time I couldn't hold back the scream that escaped my lips. Blood poured out of my wound dripping down my torso. My cut stung very badly and I felt myself growing weaker.

Someone grabbed my chin again and made me look up at them, turns out it was Wayne. "Such a shame Carlos you seem like a good person but we follow alphas orders so say bye bye." He said and I watched him hold up the knife. "Say goodbye to James as well." He added.

Squeezing my eyes shut I waited for the stabbing pain of the knife to come. "James" I whispered, but before Wayne could stab me though there was a sudden crashing sound. My eyes opened and what I saw startled me. There were big wolves standing there teeth showing and they were growling fiercely. One was a light brown and the other was a blondish color. It was the dark brown wolf that caught my attention because I knew right away who it was.

"James" I whispered as the big bold wolf looked at me growling softly. That's when other three changed as well ready to attack but not before James growled attacking Wayne. The other two attacked Tyler and Matt. I watched as James fought with Wayne and I wished more than anything that I was untied. James finally threw Wayne against the wall knocking him out cold. Wayne transformed back to his human form not even moving. James then came up to face me and I smiled looking into his big beautiful eyes. He nuzzled my neck and licked my cut cheek before he faced the ropes cutting them loose from my body. As soon as I was untied I wrapped my arms around the big wolf's neck hugging him tightly. his fur was warm and I felt at home hugging him.

"Thank you James." I whispered. He rubbed his head against my side and I smiled again. I continued to hug him tightly until I saw Wayne walking towards James with a knife.

"Look out" I screamed and James turned around just on time to avoid the knife but Wayne had managed to pick James up and throw him against the wall. He then walked toward him knife still in hand.

"No" I yelled and without thinking and forgetting my pain and wounds I went to the table filled with weapons and picked up a knife. I didn't even aim it when I threw it at Wayne. It managed to hit him dead in the arm and he screamed clutching his arm where the knife was. He looked at me glaring as he slowly pulled the knife out of his arm. I looked at him in pure shock, he was crazy.

"Your dead" he yelled before I watched his phase into his wolf form. He barked before lunging at me. I tried to run but he managed to pin me down under him with his massive claws. Before I could make a move to escape Wayne sunk his razor sharp fangs into my neck as well as scratching my old side wound. I let out a blood curling scream at the sudden combined pain of the claws and the bite.

"Carlos" a voice suddenly screamed and I didn't even acknowledge who it was. The pain was just too much to bear. The feeling of Wayne's fangs exiting my wound made me look up and realize that he was pulled off of me and thrown against the side of the wall. This time James made sure he was completely out. He quickly appeared by my side back to his human form.

"Oh God Carlos you have been bit." He cried inspecting my wound.

"Get me out of here" I moaned as I felt fire all through my body, like I was burning to a crisp. Was I changing?

Nodding James picked me up and shouted "Logan Kendall come on we have to leave." The other two wolves looked up and nodded. James ran out the door and Logan and Kendall managed to beat off the other wolves in time to follow us out the door and the building into the woods. James didn't stop until we were deep enough not to be found. Kendall and Logan stopped as well.

Gently putting me down onto the ground James examined my neck and said "Guys Wayne bit him."

"James that means he is changing. He is already going through the process." Kendall said kneeling by my side along with Logan.

"No there has got to be a way to stop it." James cried. "Please tell me there is a way to stop it."

"The only way you can stop it is by sucking it out James but you could kill him. He has lost a lot of blood and Tyler, Matt and Wayne beat him very badly." Logan said as he examined all my injuries.

I moaned at the pain and looked up at James grabbing his hand. "Guys I don't know then I don't want to kill him but he needs to stay human this isn't the way for him to be changed." James said.

The pain started to get overwhelming and I found myself screaming "James do it please. This is burning me."

"Carlos is you sure you want to go through with it." He said looking concerned.

I tightened my grip on his arm and said 'Please save me James. I need you to save me, the pain is becoming too much."

James nodded before leaning down and kissing my cheek. "I will make your pain go away" he whispered before he leaned down to my neck and sunk his fangs in. I gasped in pain and gripped his hand tightly. My other hand dug into the dirt as I tried super hard not to pull away.

"It's almost over Carlos hang in there." Kendall said as he put his hand on my arm. Logan followed suit and said "He's almost done." My only response was moans of pain. I knew this was the only thing that could save me but as my head spun I could feel myself slowly slipping away.

"Carlos stay with us." Logan said but my body went lip and my world faded before me.


	8. Chapter 8

The pain felt too much to bear and not even the cold feeling could help. My body felt weak as well as my brain my eyes wouldn't open and it felt like they were glued shut. Cool crisp air was hitting my face which was slowly but surely taking away the burning I felt. I could still not move my body and felt weaker than ever before. I felt weaker and when I tried to speak my mouth wouldn't open and words would not come out. Finally after a few more tries my eyes opened but found that my vision was very blurry. Slowly I moved my head to the side and managed to see two dark, blurry figures. Even though I didn't know who it was I tried to get their attention but nothing was happening for me. A moan slipped out and that must have got their attention because they were by my side in a second.

"Carlos" Logan said putting his hand on my forehead. Finally after a long struggle only one word came out of my mouth: "James"

"He is out hunting Carlos we were not sure when you would wake up. We are sorry, we pushed him to go hunt. He hasn't left your side the whole time you have been out." Kendall said smiling. Again I tried to speak but nothing came out. I was trying to ask how long I have been out in fear that the alpha has already gone after my parents.

"Three days is how long you have been out." Logan said and for once I was glad he could read my mind. I just nodded my head and closed my eyes trying to remember everything that had happened. "Carlos do you remember anything?" Kendall asked when I opened my eyes.

"No" I moaned quietly struggling to even talk. I wish I didn't feel so weak right now.

"James, Logan, and I came to save you. We had overheard the alpha's plans to torture and kill you to get back at your parents then possibly kill your friends who you care about we raced straight to the torture room and got there just at the right time. You actually saved James life as well but in the process Wayne had attacked you and he bit you. What we call venom, because it burns so bad and seems like your about to break, is what James had to suck out to prevent you from changing. He did it just on time because any second your bones would have been hurting far worse due to the shifting. You have lost a lot of blood though and you have a lot of scars and bruises from your previous beating. The scars they gave you though will heal up just fine." Kendall said.

I nodded and tried to sit up. Pain shot through my torso and chest as well as my head and I groaned at the pain. "Carlos you gotta lie still. You are too weak to even talk right now let alone move." Logan said as he lightly pushed me back. Too weak and tried to object I lay back down groaning a little at the pain.

"What hurts?" Logan said as he scooted closer and lifted up my shirt a little examining my chest where I had been cut with a knife.

"Everywhere but mainly my neck hurts." I said reaching up to feel at the mark.

"Let me see." He said as he lightly took my hand away and pulled off the bandage on my neck. "Is it just a bite mark?" I asked wishing I could look at all my marks that I had.

"Yes you will heal just fine. The bite mark will be permanent though." He said as he held up a rag and dabbed my neck with it. I hissed at the stinging pain.

"Sorry but this will prevent an infection." He said continuing to dab at my neck despite my protests. I still managed a thank you though to him and wondering why they were suddenly being so nice and helping me.

"We are helping because we realize that you aren't like most hunters and we have grown to like you, also we see that James really loves you a lot, Logan said with a smile.

I opened my mouth to ask how he knew that but that's when I remembered that he could read my mind. "Good to know." I said not really knowing what else to say to them. I closed my eyes a little as Logan rewrapped my wound. When my eyes peeped open I got a glimpse of my old bandage and found it stained with blood.

Without thinking I said "Oh my God" and shot up into a sitting position but I regretted it right away. My body was so weak I could not even sit up without being pain. My head spun and I felt really sick.

"Carlos lie still you lost a lot of blood and your body cannot function properly you are way too weak now." Kendall said

Refusing I said "Guys I just can't sit here the alpha told me that she is going to come after me and kill me to get to my parents and even if she doesn't find me she is going after everyone I care about. I have to get to them before she does and I cannot do that sitting here" I said remembering how Camille had been taken and the alpha must know where that is. In case someone tried to come after them I had to be there and warn them, protect them as well"

"Carlos relax the alpha does not know their location so they will be ok. When James, Logan and I came to pick up Camille the alpha does not know where it is we just told her that we knew where she would be. She lied to you about knowing the locations just to scare you but really she has us do all the work. She really does nothing." Kendall kind of muttered.

"Yes now will you please take it easy?" Logan said trying once again to push me back.

Not wanting to argue anymore I laid back and said "Ok fine." As I lay back I looked up at them and said "What are you guys going to do? I mean I know you disobeyed your alpha and saved my life, not that I am not grateful I just care about what happens to you."

Before Logan or Kendall could answer me we all heard rustling and slowly I turned my head to see James standing there.I smiled weakly as he stood there in black jeans and a grey V-neck shirt and of course his black leather jacket. When he saw that I was awake he quickly appeared by my side. He showered me with kisses next.

"Carlos thank God you are ok" he said when he was done kissing me he held my cheeks in his hands.

"I'm even better now" I said smiling and looking into his eyes ignoring the pain in my head. Smiling he leaned down and gave me a sweet kiss.

"So I'm guessing Carlos is now your boyfriend James" Logan said with a smile but a weird expression.

"Yes and mine only" James said continuing to smile at me not looking at Logan.

"Good to know James" Kendall mumbled but with a smile.

"How are you feeling love?" James asked me.

"Tired and dizzy plus I got a bite mark on my neck that is permanent might I add." I said with a little smile knowing how James biting me there wasn't exactly a bad thing. "It hurt like hell though especially the feeling of my bones splitting."

"I'm sorry it hurt baby but I couldn't let the bite change you. We call it venom because it burns like hell and I couldn't let it spread and change you." He said softly to me.

"I know" I said quietly to him not wanting him to feel guilty in any way for the pain I went through. Although part of me really wished he would have let me change. "Snap out of it Carlos you can't be a werewolf" a voice in my head said. "Think about your family and friends and what it would do to them if you had changed."

"Oh shut up" I said to the voice in my head it hurt too much to think. "But I wouldn't do that to them I said so quietly that none of them had heard me at all. It must have worked.

I signed and closed my eyes wishing I could sleep but my head was pounding. "Try and sleep" I heard a voice whisper to me and I smiled knowing it was James. I hummed in response but knew that I could not sleep at all. The reason these guys were in trouble was because they had saved my life. I realized that I loved James and knew that I had to protect him and even Kendall and Logan who I had come to realize were my friends now and not just because of James but because they=y had risked their necks for me as well. I had to get them all somewhere safe where the alpha didn't know about, but where?

"Wait a minute there is a place: My apartment! Kendall and Logan had said that they do the alphas work and that she has no idea where the apartment is also we needed the help of my friends. I gulped though remembering that my friends were hunters and my new friends and boyfriend were wolves. I had to try though the alpha needed to be defeated and we needed help on both sides. Forgetting about trying to sleep I opened my eyes and looked at the three wolves.

"Carlos weren't you trying to sleep." James asked when he saw that I was awake. Ignoring that question I said "I know how to help."

"What do you mean" James asked as he scooted closer to me again.

"I know how to keep you safe from the alpha" I said "But first I need to know if you want her alive and are planning to return to her?"

There was a dead silence after I had said that and at that moment I was actually terrified that they were going to say yes. That they had just rescued me to save me but planned on letting me go and telling the alpha a false story. In order for my plan to work they had to agree to leave the alpha and maybe even kill her if that's what it took. Finally after what felt like an eternity of not talking the silence was finally broken.

"She tried to kill you and I am tired of being her bitch. She doesn't care about what happens to us and how killing you would affect me. An alpha is supposed to care about her pack and love them not treat them like worthless pups. She is the worst type of alpha ever and I do not plan on returning to her at all especially with Wayne, Matt and Tyler there, she has abused us for years, also it's against the law to kill you"

"Wait what?" I asked jolting up again. I moaned with pain and James pulled me into a hug. "You really need to stop doing that Carlos." He muttered pushing me back down.

Ignoring that comment I said "What do you mean against the law"

James signed then looked at Kendall and Logan. "Hey you blabbed not us" they said in a surrendering motion.

"The Law?" I repeated pushing them to tell me what the heck they were talking about. James signed and said "We do have a law like humans and our number one law is to not harm a werewolf's mate but she doesn't care. Anyone who we have fallen for ends up dying."

I gasped in horror at this news and said "Is that true?"

"Yes sadly" Logan said with a faraway look and Kendall just nodded his head.

I'm guessing they have killed people you love?" I asked but soon regretted it. "Guys I'm sorry I didn't mean-"I started but they cut me off. "It's ok Carlos you didn't know but yes the alpha has killed many people who we loved."

"I'm sorry" I said quietly wishing I had never brought it up. James seemed to sense this because he took my hand in his and said "Carlos if we don't stop her then she will declare war on humans."

"What?" I said again about to shoot up but I remembered the pain.

"We had overheard her talking to Wayne and she wants to declare war on humans and has for a while and I don't want that to happen." Logan said.

"I don't want her to kill the innocent" James said as he continued to hold my hand. "I agree with James. We do not want to have anything to do with our alpha killing innocent people. I am against her like James and Logan here." Kendall said. "Carlos I know we got off on the wrong foot but you have put your life on hold for us and you have put yourself in some real danger just to save us. You kept James a secret from the alpha in order to save him and you saved me and Kendall and for that I will be forever grateful for that."

"Despite what we have done to you Carlos and scaring Camille you still actually care about us more than our alpha so I am with you. We need to stop our alpha." Logan said as he and Kendall knelt down at my side as well.

"Well I'm glad to hear that because I have a plan but I need you all too just hear me out and be on my side in order for this to work. Now can you do that." I said giving them all a stern look.

"Of course" Kendall said and Logan and James nodded in agreement.

"If we are to stop the alpha we will need help and I do not mean all of werewolves help. We need a lot of help from…hunters." I said waiting for yelling or barking. Instead of that I got a growl and some teeth were shown as they took in what I had just said. "Hey before you jump to any accusations remember that I had saved your lives and that not all of us hunters are like that, I mean look at Camille. Like you guys we are trained to kill in self-defense and if you help me get them to listen then trust me they will not touch you and I can guarantee that" I said hoping that they would listen to me on this and be on my side. As much as they didn't like hunters we needed all the help we could get if we were going to go against an alpha.

They looked like they were in very deep thought I didn't even bother trying to snap my fingers; I guess it was a good thing they were at least considering it.

"Ok" Logan said after a bit.

"We will meet these hunters" James said.

"So will I but if they even attack us I will not hesitate to attack back and I'm sorry I have to say that." Kendall said.

"I will make sure that they don't" I said as my enthusiasm got the better of me as I decided once again to sit up.

"Carlos-"James started to say but I cut him off.

"James I need to sit up. Laying down too long drives me crazy and I don't care if I'm injured" I said finally able to sit up and I leaned against a tree deciding if I should try and stand up.

"My God you are so stubborn" he said as he scooted by my side while I breathed.

"Keeps me alive" I said with a small smile as I reached up to rub my neck. I was starting to feel a little better and it wouldn't be long before I could walk and run again.

"Here" James said handing me a bottle of water and a sandwich. "Before you do anything to harm yourself further please at least eat something."

Realizing that I was really hungry and thirsty I grabbed the sandwich and devoured it. It was the most wonderful thing I have ever tasted in my life. "Wow we really neglected to feed you didn't us?" Logan said watching me gobble down the sandwich and chug the water. "Your alpha probably wouldn't let you" I said eating the last bite of my sandwich and swallowing the last sip of the water.

"Jeez easy there" James said rubbing my back when I choked a little on the sandwich and water. "The one thing I never remember is to drink water slowly" I said with a little chuckle.

Smiling James took the little bottle away "What do we need to do now" he then asked "We need to have a plan."

"We go back to my place and I call my friends" I said as I worked to stand up. As soon as I did though I felt really dizzy and was about to fall but James caught me. "Carlos you can barely walk will you please rest."

"No and I don't care we need to move before we are found" I said holding onto James arms and forcing myself to walk a little but every step was filled with agonizing torture. My legs and body hurt and my head would not stop throbbing I had to ignore the pain though in order to get out of here.

"No you can barely move Carlos if you want to get out of here at least let me carry you" he said. I signed but I was in a lot of pain and needed to get off my feet. "Fine but we have to go" I said.

"Carlos I think you need to rest more" Logan said as he stopped me from walking.

"Logan I am strong enough" I said as I tried to walk.

"James stops him" Kendall whispered.

"He's stubborn I can't I just have to take care of him trust me none of us will win with him" James said. I was about to turn around and comment on whispering behind my back but when I tried to turn around I fell down onto my hands and knees. The pain was unbearable but I refused to back down and let it stop me but deep down I knew I was extremely weak. Stubbornness took over again and I was about to stand up until I felt hot breath on my neck and a sudden warmth. Turning my head around me was met with big hazel eyes. Normally I would scurry away but I smiled and reached out my hand. James put his head under my hand and I began to stroke him behind his ear. As I did that I looked behind him and saw the two other wolves but I mainly focused on James. He was very beautiful and I couldn't help but pet him more. He gave me a low hum in response and then kneeled down onto his knees and motioned to his back.

"You want me to get on your back" I asked motioning to it. He gave me a little nod and struggling a little I grabbed onto his fur making sure not to pull too hard as I pulled myself up onto his back he didn't seem bothered by this and I managed to sit myself properly onto his back. He then stood up and that's when I realized how tall James truly was as a werewolf.

"Hope I can make it until we get to town and I hope nobody even spots you" I said knowing that the town would be freaked out when they saw three huge wolves but I also felt myself about to pass out. I realized that these three were right. I was very weak and I wouldn't have made it if I had walked. The lack of medical attention was catching up; we had to get to town fast.

"Ok guys I know you know the way to my apartment some lets go" I said but for some reason I had a feeling that they were going to take me to the hospital. I held on tightly when James suddenly took off running Logan and Kendall following. The wind was hitting my face and every time closed my eyes I had the urge to fall asleep. I knew I couldn't though or else I would be done or at least just passed out for a very long time like I have been before. As James continued to run I struggled more and more to stay awake I couldn't hold on anymore though as James was speeding up and finally I let go of James fur and slipped off his back. Last thing I remembered was hitting my head.

"Carlos" I heard a voice say but it sounded so far away. My body felt colder and weaker than ever before and right now I wanted to sleep forever and not even wake up.

"Come on please wake up" the voice said again and this time I felt like I recognized it. This time I opened my eyes and I saw a white ceiling above me.

"Am I in heaven" I said weakly to no one in particular. "No you are in the hospital" the voice said again. Turning to face it I saw that it was James who was talking to me.

"Ugh what happened" I asked trying to move my body. I looked down and saw an IV in my arm and guessed they attached me to a morphine machine. "That's why I don't feel any pain now and why I can't move really well." I thought as I again tried to move.

"You fell. When we had almost gotten out of the woods you got weak again and fell hitting your head on a tree in the process, it knocked you out cold and you don't have any brain damage but you do have a lot of physical damage to yourself. Explain your bite mark was pretty dam hard but I just told you fell on a shard of glass.

"What physical damage do you have?" I asked hoping it wasn't something that would cause me to not be able to walk.

"Due to the beating you took you have lost a lot of blood but not enough to have a transfusion, you have a black eye, the cuts all have stitches in them especially the one on your chest that was the biggest one and two broken ribs. I still wished you hadn't been hurt at all" James said quietly.

"Wow" I said as I thought a lot about how bad my injuries really were. Curious I looked down at the gown covering my stitched up chest when I saw it I gasped. The cut just looked like a long black line covering my chest and I suddenly felt very self-conscious of it and wondered if I would have hard time breathing. Wait a minute this was ridiculous! I can't be self-conscious of a stupid mark and I needed to get the hell out of this hospital and prove that I could withstand these stupid injuries.

"Where's Kendall and Logan?" I asked sitting up fighting the pain in my chest and head.

"Carlos please just rest for a day…or two….or a dam week" James said as he pinned my hands down onto the bed.

"James we need to go" I said sternly to him hoping he would let go of me.

"Not until you agree to at least stay here for one night. They told me that you would be discharged tomorrow because you will be good enough to go home and have me take care of you. Now are you going to cooperate and rest or am I going to have to tie you down" he said looking me dead in the eyes the whole time.

I was going to object until I realized that I was in allot of pain indeed and that maybe resting for one day wouldn't matter. Plus I really didn't want to be tied to the bed because I knew James was being serious about it. Huffing I said "Ok I will stay here but only for tonight" I added sternly.

"Good boy" James smiled as he let go of my wrists and sitting down in the chair next to my bed. "Carlos I only does this because I love you and I hate seeing you in all of this pain, I feel like you do too much to protect us and we haven't been doing a very good job at protecting you. I mean you saved all of our lives"

Looking at James I realized for the first time in a very long time I had to stop and actually try and take care of myself. I was always so focused on keeping everyone safe I never thought about myself maybe taking this one day off would not kill me.

"Ok but just for today" I grumbled as I got comfortable on the bed. James smiled then said "I would have tied you down anyway"

"Yeah and I would just get out anyway" I said smiling back at him remembering how I had teased him for his rope tying skills.

"But if you got out I couldn't have any fun with you." He said with a sexy smile as he got out of the chair and crawled onto my bed careful about hurting me.

"That is a true statement" I said as I reached up and put my hands on James arms. He leaned down and hovered his lips over mine before moving down to kiss my neck. My whole body felt like electricity had jolted through it and I couldn't help the little moan that escaped my lips. I missed James touch and the way he kissed me even though we made love three days ago. "I missed you" I said as he pulled away from my neck and pressed his lips to mine. I responded quickly and wrapped my arms around his neck, ignoring the pain in my chest, pulling him deeper into it. He groaned and allowed me to push my tongue into his mouth.

James hands then roamed down and he cupped my butt from under the gown. "Ah fuck" I moaned and James smirked before his hands were traveling to my cock but before he could touch it there was a cough at the door and startled James turned around and fell off of the bed.

"Now who needs a doctor" I said with a little laugh as James glared up at me. I turned to the door to see that it was Kendall and Logan standing there with smirks on their faces.

"Jesus again you two need to knock" James said standing up and sitting on the chair next to my bed blushing.

"Well we had no idea that we were going to walk in on you two making out" Logan said with a little laugh. "How are you feeling Carlos?"

"Eh not that great but not terrible" I said as I signed then leaned my head back deciding to just ignore the teasing, right now though I had many questions that I wanted to ask them. "If you guys are willing to answer I have some questions that really need to be answered" I said to them. Kendall and Logan came and sat down where James was and they all looked at each other.

"Guys I have to tell him, he is my mate now and he deserves to know plus he is your friend now. Like it or not he is a part of our world" James said.

"Yeah your right" Kendall said. "But Carlos we are curious as well about you so you have to answer some questions as well. Plus James needs to know more about his mate."

I wanted to argue but decided that it was fair enough and plus I wanted to know more about James past and how he even got mixed up with the alpha.

"What do you want to know Carlos?" Logan asked.

"I want to know how you three got mixed up with the alpha" I said.

Well another chapter completed sorry if it sucked. Hope you enjoyed it though.


	9. Chapter 9

"You want to know how we got started with our alpha." Kendall asked.

I just nodded my head and waited for them to start their stories. When they didn't I said "You said you would tell me what I wanted to know and I want to know your background story and I'm sure you will want to know mine" I said looking at all three of them and not just at James. I was very curious about Kendall and Logan as well.

After a bit of nodding James started by saying "Well for starters do you want to know how old we truly are?"

That kind of scared me to be honest. "How old are you?" I asked waiting for an answer.

"Well I am 120 years old, Kendall is 114 years old, and Logan is the last one who got changed and he is 107 years old." James said.

"Wow you guys are old" I said kind of surprised at the ages that they truly were.

"Yeah I figured you would be surprised at that but don't worry because you are over eighteen I'm not a pedophile" he said with a smile.

"Just keep telling the story" I said not wanting to talk about age anymore and ignoring his comment.

"Well I was the one who was first with our alpha. See I was born a wolf because of my parents they were both wolves and they had me but sadly my father died and my mother went into a very deep depression because we were not part of a pack and we have better chances of survival if we are in a pack that's the only reason I joined the alpha's pack. My mom didn't want to take orders from anyone so she and I had a big disagreement about it. She left to go live in the city and that's when I was on my own. I worked a few jobs for a bit and that's how I got the money for my house but that was years of saving. I worked hard every day and struggled a lot to take care of myself I didn't want to go live with mom either because all I cared about was my pride for the longest time but of course pride can only get you so far and I didn't want to admit that I needed her so I lived in a crummy neighborhood for the longest time and was surrounded by bad things. Then one day, when I was walking home, I was attacked by a pack who had known my dad but hated him so decided to come after me and they tortured and beat me then I was left for dead but my alpha found me and took me in, told me that I had potential that she needed and wanted in her pack. She automatically made me a beta and that's when I met Wayne, Tyler, and Matt. I didn't even know Kendall and Logan yet." James has started to say.

"So since she saved you then why are you turning on her?" I asked. Trying hard not to cry from hearing how James was left for dead after being tortured. After being tortured I knew how terrible it was and now felt the pain James did.

"Well things got worse over time. She started to torture and kill humans just for pleasure but me I never joined her or the others I stayed in the back. If I tried to help them the humans she would punish me in the worst ways"

"Why didn't you ever leave?" I asked.

"My mother and I hadn't talked since I joined the pack because she was disappointed of course she got over it eventually but it took her awhile. The alpha's pack was all I felt for family sure I had my mom but I felt I couldn't go to her without my alpha being mad because she took me in when I had almost died I haven't seen my mom for a long time usually would have to sneak out to see her due to my alpha. But as time went by I got lonelier and wished for friends or a loved one. My alpha didn't believe in love though so she forbids me from loving. That's when I changed Kendall and Logan."

"How did you guy meet or more like how why did you change them." I asked. Instead of James answering he turned to look at Kendall and said "It's your turn for story telling bud"

Kendall signed then started his story. "I was out fishing with my father and two brothers when we got attacked by a couple of cougars. I think that they had smelt the fish we had caught and the live bait that we were using. I saw them but sadly they reached us before I even had time to warn my family then next thing I knew there were at least three of them and they had killed my whole family and I was badly injured and was close to death" Kendall said quietly and I could see that he was on the verge of tears.

"Kendall you do not have to talk about this" I said.

"It's ok Carlos we made a deal and I know you want to know more about what we lived like and where we came from as well as the process of changing. So anyway the whole time the cougars were killing my family I had managed to crawl away but not without leaving a trail of blood for the cougars to follow. They found me about ten miles away from where they had attacked. I remember how bad the pain really was and how much I had wished I was dead I actually waited for death to come and when the cougars surrounded me I was actually happy to be able to die with no more pain but James jumped in and saved me. He had smelt the blood and the cougars. Naturally werewolves hate any type of cat and James has wanted to kill them but he had found that they were surrounding me and he chased the cougars off before he focused on me. When he killed them he carried me back to his house and changed me into a wolf. The process was extremely painful and I was passed out for about three days. When I woke James told me everything and gave me the option of leaving or staying with his pack. Of course I stayed because I had no family left and I couldn't survive on my own. Sadly though I began to see the bad ways of the alpha and James and I just did our best to ignore it. To this day I am glad that James had changed me though despite that" Kendall said as he finished the story up and I actually felt really bad for him.

"I'm sorry Kendall" I said trying to sound positive.

"It's ok and like I said I don't regret it in any way. I haven't minded my life as a werewolf and I'm not going to lie I like having all my abilities" he said with a smile. I laughed with him and curious about Logan I turned to look at him and said "What is your story? That is if you don't mind telling it my curiosity just gets the better of me sometimes"

He smiled and said "It's ok Carlos I don't mind and actually Kendall is the one who had changed me not James. My story is a little bit different."

"Really?" I asked actually surprised that James hadn't changed him. "Did you know Kendall?'

"Actually yes, you see back then we lived in a very small town where everybody knew everybody and we all were a small community. Kendall and I had worked on the chores together and did the hunting for food. See unlike Kendall though I lived all alone. My parents had abandoned me and left me with my aunt when I was very young. She died though about two months before I was changed. It happened when I was out hunting for food when a bear tried to attack me. I fell into the river and was taken over a waterfall; there were a few sharp rocks on the bottom that cut me up. Next thing I knew I was floating downstream and was very badly injured. In fact I was near death until Kendall recognized me and changed me right there. I passed out and woke up at James house where they both explained to me what I was and again I was told I could go my own way or stay with them. I wanted to stay with them because they had saved my life and there was nothing at home for me plus, like Kendall, I loved my abilities a lot and I decided if I was going to be a wolf might as well take advantage." Logan said. "Along with them I hated being under the alpha's orders but now I'm taking a stand against her."

When Logan finished his story I felt bad for him to. It was sad that when they got changed they felt they had nothing to return to but I guess it was good that they found friendship with James.

My thoughts were interrupted when James continued the story "As time went by we all started to become cold to the world around us. We never tortured but our alpha ordered us to be violent or we would be dead. That's why we were so rough with you. Normally I would have put you in a bed and just confront you when you woke. I would have never tied you in a shed or even grab your wound."

Remembering how he had licked my wound the first time I interrupted James and said "Why did you lick my wound that one day?" he gave me a confused look as well as Kendall and Logan before he smiled and said we have healing abilities through touch and the tongue counts so I healed your wound a little. Don't you remember how it had not hurt the next day it was because I had heeled it a little."

"Oh" I said remembering how my injury had not hurt a lot. "Well that makes better sense"

James then continued quickly ignoring that I had interrupted. "Our alpha has always hated humans and hunters but she would never tell us why. But our alpha wants us to be violent we could never be that way though. Carlos if anything we are happy that you came. Because of you we all managed to see the bad side of our alpha and all it took was a hunter the very thing the alpha hates." James said.

"Oh flattering to know" I muttered. "So that is how you all got involved with your alpha."

"Yes I did it out of desperation and Logan and Kendall became my friends so I technically dragged them into that"

"James we had chosen to stay with you" Kendall said patting my shoulder

"We don't regret it either to this day" Logan said with a smile.

"I'm glad you guys stuck with me or else I would have never made it but now I found you Carlos and I have a reason to fight so I can be with you and so we can be free." James said as he held my hand smiling at his friends in the process.

Smiling back at him I looked at Logan and Kendall and said "At least you guys had something to fight for." When they gave me confused looks I said "You fought for your lives and friendships and that is the best thing you can do. I have been doing that for my friends my whole life." They were silent for a while but smiled before and Logan said "Well Carlos I believe it is your turn to tell us about your life story. So how did you get involved with being a hunter and who are your friends? What about your parents?'

"Jeez Logan one at a time please I am still dizzy from the whole getting beaten thing." I said holding my head. I knew that it was my turn though to tell them about my story. Sitting up I leaned my head against the pillow trying to decide how to start my story. Guess I would just start with how o went to the academy for hunters.

"My story isn't that bad but it's not really a walk in the park either. Training was brutal and my parents shipped me off to the academy when I was ten. That's where I met Jett. We were roommate's and all the kids who were there were between ten at eighteen that was the youngest we could join. Parents who were hunters always shipped their kids there and we go through some pretty rough stuff. The worst thing to me was being thrown out into the wild with no food water or supplies just the clothes on my back and a little flashlight. I was put through a series of tests like hunting without a gun or knife and trying to stay warm in the bitter coldness. It taught me self-discipline and how to survive out in the wild. When I survived they put me through even more training like how to shoot a gun and shoot arrows also how to make my own supplies like hunting knives that is also where I learned your weaknesses which is moss.

"Dang they have shown you a lot" Logan said. "Is that where you met your friends?"

"Yes like I said I roomed with Jett then next I met Camille who was my partner on a hunt. I met Jo and Dak on a group project. So we all became friends and have stayed that way ever since. We all left the academy at age sixteen and started to travel all over the world on a hunt we never traveled for fun.; sometimes we went together sometimes we went alone it didn't matter just as long as our assigned wolf was dead."

"So you have a master just like we do" James asked looking curious.

"Yeah Michael is I guess you could say is like an alpha. Once we graduated the academy we are assigned to a certain teacher and Michael happened to be ours. He is different from out other masters he actually considers us like his own children and would be devastated if something ever happened to us. He knows about your alpha and he was set on killing her but I think we need to get him on our side as well he knows all about fighting. "I said. "Maybe my parents as well" I added with a whisper.

"How do you plan on getting them to listen?" Logan asked.

"By getting Jo, Dak, Camille and Jett to listen to you then we will have a better chance of getting our master and my parents to listen." I said knowing that if I got my friends to listen all would be well or maybe not well but it would be a nice baby step." I said to them still hoping that they were on board with this plan.

"Yeah I agree" James said smiling as Kendall and Logan agreed as well with him and me.

"I'm at least glad we got that cleared up." I said before I closed my eyes and actually felt really tired at that moment. Maybe I should sleep a little I thought and Logan must have read my mind and told James what I was thinking because James leaned over and kissed me. "Sweet dreams my love." He said and I hummed in response before slowly letting the morphine kick in and I drifted off to sleep

James POV

I sat there on the bed and watched as Carlos drifted off to sleep and I ran my hands through his soft black hair. God I loved him so much.

"Still can't believe you told him everything" Logan said looking surprised as he sat there chewing in his sandwich from the cafeteria.

"I had to" I muttered. "He's my mate and they deserve to know everything. Guys I love him more than anything and I refuse to let anything happen to him. Our alpha will be after him and even us now.

"Yeah one woman we did not want to even be against." Kendall said looking a little angry.

"Guys I'm sorry but we had to get away from her. I have lived under her for too dam long and I want to stop now. What's said is that it took a hunter to make me discover that I need to stop the alpha."

"You really do love him huh James" Logan asked as he looked at me lying on the bed with Carlos head on my shoulder as he slept away. It was good that he was finally getting some dam sleep, man hunters were stubborn.

"Well James we know that we stand with you" Kendall said and I smiled at both of them. "Once we meet Carlos friends though we really need to help gather some of our friends as well because they can really help with it."

"Yeah we know but let's let him get out of here first then we will go from there" I said as I looked down at Carlos.

"Hope they listen to us wolves" Logan said as he shifted from a sitting position to now laying on the bench.

"We will have to wait till tomorrow" I muttered leaning my head against Carlos and managing to fall asleep myself.

Carlos POV

"Well Mr. Garcia you are all set to go" the nurse said as she finished changing my bandage and gave me a slip with my prescription pills on them to help with the pain.

"Thanks" I said giving her a small smile.

She smiled back and said "It's no problem just make sure that you or someone you know changes your bandages on your shoulder and chest. Come back in about a few weeks so that we can take the stiches out and don't forget to take your pain killers because that will help you be able to sleep and to get rid of any pain that you feel. Any questions call us or if an emergency then come back straight away."

"We will take care of him ma'am" James said as he walked to my other side and patting mu shoulder.

"I'm glad to hear. Now if you can stand up for me please I will remove the needle in your arm and you can leave. Now James please hold onto him in case he might fall"

I wanted to tell her I wouldn't fall but I decided not to argue with a nurse. I did what she told me and with James holding onto me. She took the IV out and smiled.  
All right just checks out downstairs and you will be good to go. Now take it easy Mr. Garcia" she said before escorting me and James to the elevator.

"I promise I will" I said to her. '

"If he doesn't I assure you I will make him" James said sternly to the woman.

"Shut up" I muttered as I gave the nurse a hug as well as James. I even heard him say thank you for taking care of him. That brought a smile to my face. As we were about to turn and leave Kendall and Logan suddenly appeared out of nowhere. I jumped when I saw them letting out a little yelp.

Logan smirked and said "A little jumpy aren't we."

"Yeah a little" I muttered deciding not to lie to him. He could read my mind anyway. I just wanted to get out of the hospital, go pick up my pain killers, and go home.

"Then let's go" Logan said pulling my arm with James and Kendall in tow. He pulled a little hard though and my stitches stretched.

"Logan shit" I said as I pulled my arm away and clutched my wound.

James was by my side in an instant and next thing I knew he was blazing eyed and growling at Logan teeth bare.

Logan actually looked afraid and I felt really guilty at that moment so in order to calm James down I put my arm on his shoulder and said "James it was an accident Logan didn't mean to pull my stitches now calm down."

It must have worked because James looked back at me and he began to calm down and his teeth were not bared anymore. He looked ashamed at that moment and I felt bad that I had said ow. He then turned to face Logan, who still looked afraid, and said "I am so sorry Logan I don't know what came over me I just heard Carlos say ow and I felt his pain then something clicked inside of me and I had the urge to protect him."

Logan suddenly didn't look afraid and instead he smiled and said "You and Carlos have officially become true mates"

'What?" I said in surprise wondering what that had meant by had become true mates.

"True mates in when-"Logan started to say until Kendall interrupted and said "Guys it's not safe to be in here right now we have to move."

"But-"I started to say but James pushed me ahead of him and soon all three of them looked like they were panicking. "What's going on" I said urging the wolves to talk to me. But they wouldn't say a word.

"Carlos comes on" James urged continuing to gently push him ahead of me and I wished I knew they would talk to me. I waited until we got to the elevator and once we were in I asked questions.

"Guys you better tell me what is going on or else I will not go with you." I said knowing that James would tell me.

He looked at me and said "Carlos Wayne has found us. He is in the hospital. We don't know where he is but we can all smell him. We need to get to the bottom floor

I gasped in horror and said "Why is je after us so much"

"Because he is not after us… he wants you" Kendall said very bluntly.

"Me... but why?" I asked in horror. Did the alpha still want to carry out her evil plan?

James signed and said "Carlos I never wanted to tell you but from the very beginning it has always been about killing you. I was actually supposed to do it."

When those words had hit me it felt like a huge brick had hit my face. I looked at the man that I loved and couldn't believe that he has spoken those words. "You were supposed to kill me and you would have?" I said feeling my heart shatter into a million pieces.

"Carlos we will talk about this later." James muttered as the elevator opened and he dragged me out Kendall and Logan right behind us. I was ready to argue with him but was interrupted when we heard screaming and the sound of thundering footsteps. Doctors and nurses even patients were running toward us and we all turned out heads to see what all the commotions were about. I froze in my place when I saw what they were running from and was petrified at what I saw. There were three wolves right there in the building near the front desk and I immediately knew who they were.

"Not again" I muttered when the huge wolves spotted us and Wayne growled the fur rising on his back and his ears pinned back as he made his way toward us.

James pushed me behind him and said "Don't worry I won't let them take you" he said.

Logan and Kendall to stand in front of me as well and I smiled forgetting what James had said to me before. That faded tough when the three wolves started to gain in on us.

"Stay back you know this is against the law." James said as he got into a crouching position. The wolves gave out little growls and next thing I knew they attacked. Logan pushed me out of the way and I slid behind the front desk hiding from the wolves. Normally I would fight back but I was injured and didn't want to damage myself any further. I had to do something though besides just sit here. I looked around for an object I could use as a weapon. When I found nothing I cursed to myself and when I heard fighting going on behind me I looked over the counter and saw James, Kendall and Logan still in their human form fighting with the other wolves.

When James saw me he screamed at me to run I didn't pay any attention to that demand and instead I popped out from behind the counter and screamed "Hey mutts here I am come and get me. I waited for them to turn all their attention to me before I darted out of the hospital and onto the street. Before I ran across though some cars were in the way looking behind me I saw the wolves take their attention away from the other three and focused on catching me.

Quickly I began to run again hopping and sliding over cars in the process. The injury on my chest hurt though as I ran stretching my stitches even worse than before.

"Please not now" I muttered and I knew that I had to slow down or again I would be in the hospital. I stole a quick glance behind me and surprisingly did not see the wolves. I stopped where I was and leaned against a wall panting and clutching my chest which hurt worse than my shoulder right now; the panting did not help due to the stretching of my stitches when I panted.

Looking around I hoped to see James, Kendall or Logan anywhere and that's when I realized that I was in a very deserted ally. "I got to find them" I muttered as I was about to leave the ally until something zoomed past me and before I knew it I was pinned against the wall.

I didn't even have time to react and startled out of my mind I looked down to see who it was. My heart sank when I saw that it was Matt back in his human form. He smiled big and said "Hello hunter didn't think we would find you huh? Not even your little mate got to you before we did." With that Wayne and Tyler stepped into the ally smirking.

"Let me go you stupid mutt" I said trying to get Matt to let go of me I even scratched his hand in the process. Nothing was working through and he just stood there laughing before he threw me on the ground and pinned me down putting his foot on my throat. I gasped and struggled to get breath going into my lungs.

"Get off me or I will rip you into shreds" I growled as I tried to push his foot off of me.

Smiling Matt pulled out a needle and said "How are you going to do that with me right here and you down there. Face it Carlos you're going back with us and you will never see your family, friends or James ever again."

Thinking of what Matt just said I felt something inside of me click and anger flared through me. Screaming I grabbed Matts foot and before he could react I twisted it and made him fall onto the ground the needle falling out of his hand near the wall. I jumped up and felt all the anger I have ever felt in my life suddenly come out.

"Bring it on" I said to the wolves as they charged me. Wayne tried to attack first but I managed to dodge him and punch him in the stomach then when he was doubled over kneed him in the face. Tyler then came in and tried to intervene but I grabbed his arm and swung him over my shoulder and ignoring the pain of my stretching stitches I delivered a hard punch to his face. I was going to swing again but was attacked from the back by Matt.

"Get him under control" I heard Wayne say as he was recovering from the beating I gave him.

"I'm trying he's do dam strong" Matt said and while he was distracted I managed to push him off of me and when I did I punched him super hard in the face and threw his against the wall. Without thinking I charged toward Tyler and Wayne throwing kicks and punches again ignoring the throbbing pain. I wanted to kill them and I knew I did but something told me not to. Instead I kicked Wayne hard in the head then threw him against the dumpster knocking him out cold and I managed to dodge Tyler and throw him against the wall. He hit his head hard and I only know that because he fell on the ground not moving. Breathing heavy I looked at the two wolves that I had knocked pout and satisfied me turned to face Matt who was crawling away toward the needle.

"Not on my watch" I muttered as I made my way to the needle and picked it up before Wayne could touch it. Looking down at him he looked up at me with a brave face and said "You may have beaten us this round but just wait till next time"

"There won't be one and it looks like you get a taste of your own medicine you stupid mutt s" I said as I leaned down and poked the needle into Matt who gasped then next thing I knew was out like the other two.

"Sleep good dog" I said dropping the needle and leaning against the wall to calm my muscles down and that's when I relaxed how much pain I was truly in. opening my shirt I saw that I had not popped any stitches thank god but it looked like they had stretched a little. Deciding to worry about it later I knew I had to find James, Logan and Kendall. Just as I stood up though as if on cue I heard my name being called and realized that it was coming from the other side of the ally.

"James, Logan, and Kendall" I screamed hoping that they would find me. I wasn't injured but I knew we had to get out of here. I continued to scream for them until I turned a corner and ran into something. It turned out to be James and when he saw me he pulled me into a tight hug and kissed me as well.

"Carlos why did you do that" he then said pulling away from hugging me. "You could have been taken again and your injuries could have gotten worse."

"But I didn't and plus I don't care if I'm injured or dying even. I love you and I wanted to make sure all of you were protected even if it cost me my life." I said sternly. "So please no lecture." Signing her just nodded and pulled me back into a hug. I'm just glad you are ok"

"How did you get away from them?" Logan said when the hug had needed.

"Go around the corner and take a look" I said with a satisfied smile. They did as I said and gasped when they saw the three wolves laying there unconscious.

"Whoa how did you defeat them" James asked checking their pulses.

That's when I remembered how I had gone crazy after they told me I would never see James again. I decided I had to tell them about that.

"I don't really know you guys. Matt was about to shoot me up with a drug but when I heard him say that I would never see James or my family again I went crazy. Something clicked inside of me and I just beat them to a pulp, even though I was injured I didn't care my only thought was kicking their asses." I said.

The wolves said nothing and they stared at the unconscious wolves before Logan said "It's true you and James are true mates after all."

"Ok again with the true mates Logan what the hell does that even mean? What are true mates?" I said wanting to know once and for all what they were talking about and why I was considered James a true mate.

"Carlos we will explain on the way to your apartment. Right now we need to leave and I mean now" James said as he grabbed my arm pulling me out of the ally and onto the street.

"When they wake up won't they follow us?" I asked.

"No they have no ideas where you live so they can't follow us plus while you were talking to Kendall and Logan I tied them up and hid them behind the trash." He said and that's when I remembered that I was oblivious to what James had been doing while Logan was talking to me.

Once we were far enough away James slowed down the walking and instead of walking with them I said "Now explain to me what true mates mean again because I want to know what that means and what it has to do with me and James" I looked from all three of the boys waiting for a stupid answer to come.

"Come on Carlos lest walk and talk" Kendall said pushing me ahead.

"Guys I have no idea where we are" I said looking around and realizing that I had wandered very far from the hospital running away from the wolves and had not paid attention to where I had been going.

"We do we can smell your scent from far away and that means your apartment as well. Don't worry we will get there." Logan said as James took my hand and we continued to walk. I was relieved that they knew where we were.

"Ok Carlos explaining the true mates thing it's a very rare connection and I mean very rare for us werewolves" Kendall said as we walked James still holding my hand.

"Why is it rare hasn't there ever been a wolf who has fallen in love with a human?" I asked.

"When there are they go into hiding most because some alphas do not approve of their pups falling in love with the humans. The reason why you and James are true mates is because before James even met you two had a strong connection. James knew that you were meant for him the moment he saw you and when you saw each other face to face it was official." Kendall said.

"Really?" I said and Kendall nodded his head. "Well if we are true mates then why did you treat me badly at first" I asked James.

"Because I had no choice the alpha wouldn't let me be with you and I thought if I acted badly to you then the connection would disappear but these guys told me that no matter what I did the connection would never be broken unless you died. I'm not going to lie I debated a few times but when we spent that night together I could not do it. I realized I loved you too much and couldn't do anything to harm you in any way but because you are human and our love is forbidden either you die or you get changed." He said.

"Well when I beat the crap out of those three it was because Matt told me I wouldn't see James again I went off on them." I said.

"Because despite you being a human if anyone threatens your mate you get the urge to protect them and that is what happened to you. Someone threatened to take you away from the one you loved so you fought back for him. Same for James he went off on anyone who had threatened to hurt or kill you." Logan said. "When you and James well spent the night together," he paused looking uncomfortable, that connection got sealed instantly and now you are true mates. If anyone threaten to hurt or kill one of you the other goes into protective mode and even though you are a human you still can form that connection with James because he is a wolf you two have a very powerful connection so powerful that when you get hurt James can feel your pain."

"Shouldn't he have scars then because I have scars from beatings" I asked.

"No he can only feel what part hurts" Logan answered for me.

Confused I said "What?"

Logan signed then said "For example when you got slashed across the chest James didn't get the scar but he felt the pain and he had hard time breathing. So he can feel your pain he just can't get the scars"

"Ok that makes better sense" I said as I really thought about how that made sense. "So James and I are really mates? Even before we met?"

"Yes we are babe. When I met you I felt that but like I said tried to forget but knew I couldn't. I love you" he said stopping and pulling me close.

"I love you to" I said before kissing him and heard Kendall and Logan groan. We both chuckled then kiss again.

"Hey lover boys can we please get to Carlos apartment now and not watch you make out" Logan said pushing past us Kendal right behind him. Again we laughed and walked hand in hand to where they were leading me hoping we would get to my apartment soon. As we walked I smiled at what I was told. Even though we were in a bad situation it surprised me that James was my mate especially because I am a hunter and he is a wolf. Plus we had not even spoken to anyone about it and the only reason Kendall and Logan knew because he had told him in order to save me. But I was glad that I had him by my side and as we walked to my apartment I found myself wishing that James had let me change so then there wouldn't be any of these problems or at least less problems, but of course James wouldn't so we would have to face these problems together and with our friends by our side. If mine didn't try to kill the wolves first that is.


	10. Chapter 10

"Alright Carlos here we are see told you we could find your apartment." James said with a proud smile.

"James I knew where it was a long time ago. I just decided to let you lead because I didn't want to argue" I said smiling as he frowned at me and I walked past him into my building.

I waited for them to follow me but when I saw then hesitate I signed and said "I know that it's not home but I do live on the top floor in the penthouse you guys should know that so it's nice."

"It's not that Carlos we just don't want people realizing what we are." Kendall said as he stepped into the building hesitating and looking around as if the place were surrounded by cops.

I snorted and said "The only hunter who lives here is me, everyone else here wouldn't know a wolf if it was standing right in front of them."

"If you say so" James said as him and Logan hesitantly stepped into the building looking around as well as if making sure nobody was looking. Chuckling I walked to the elevator with them right behind me again looking around still.

While we waited for the elevator I heard a voice say "Hi Carlos" I turned to see where that voice came from and I groaned quietly when I saw that it was Megan the receptionist for the building. She sat behind her desk battling her long lashes at me and didn't seem to notice the three boys with me.

"Hey" I said as I continued to stand there and wait for the elevator, I was so focused on keeping my attention off of her I hadn't noticed that she slipped out from behind her desk and walking toward me. I finally noticed her when she stood right in front of me leaning against the wall, twirling her curly brown hair.

"Um something I can help you with" I said trying so hard not to sound mean and annoyed since James had a quick temper and would get angry at her especially cause I was, as Kendall and Logan had put it, James true mate and if anyone hit on me he would go into overprotective mode. So I decided to try my best and shrug her off without being mean.

She continued to twirl her hair and said "Oh I don't know" and scooted closer brushing her arm against mine. I backed away and heard James growl lowly. I had to get her to stop or something bad would happen, man being his mate was complicated work.

"Um Megan don't you have something to do" I said looking from her to the elevator wishing that it would just hurry up before James freaked.

"Oh no Carlos but I wish I was doing someone." She said and with that she leaned up to kiss me.

I quickly pulled away from her and pushed her away gently. "Jesus Megan what was that for" I said angrily and a little worried cause James wouldn't stop growing.

"Aw come on baby you don't mean that. I know you want me" she said once again rubbing her arm against mine and leaning up to try and kiss me again.

"Yes he does" James growled before he pushed Megan away and pulled me into the elevator which I had not even realized was there. We left Mega with a confused look on her face and I laughed a little inside. James pushed the button for the top floor and I looked up at his face that had jealousy written all over it and his fist that wasn't holding onto my hand was clenched as well. Chuckling I rubbed my hand on his hoping to calm him down a little "Don't be mad nothing ever happened between me and her." It wasn't working though.

"I don't care nobody touches my boyfriend" he growled his grip on my hand tightening I didn't want to admit it but it was really hurting, "James" I muttered at the death grip he had on my hand and wishing he would let go.

"Jesus" I muttered at the death grip on my hand.

"He has always been the jealous type" Logan whispered as he and Logan chuckled at the death grip James had on me.

"Yeah I can tell" I said through gritted teeth as James did not loosen up at all. Deciding to get my mind off the pain I said "I don't understand how you guys have been here before and you were afraid to walk in the door"

"Well that time we didn't come through the door we climbed plus we didn't plan on staying just picking up Camille" James said as the elevator continued to go all the way to the top.

"You climbed?" I said giving them all surprised looks forgetting about the pain in my hand.

"Yeah we can climb ladders and aren't afraid of heights" Logan said with a proud grin.

"I see" I said trying once again to get James grip to ease up. Finally I said "James ease up on the grip please any tighter you will break my hand."

Ads if something snapped in him he let go of my hand and said "Oh sorry" with that he released my hand. I rubbed the circulation back into my hand and said "How could James not feel that pain."

"Because he was the one causing it" Kendall said in a matter of fact tone as the elevator door opened and I realized that we had gotten to the top floor sooner than I thought.

Stepping out of the elevator I walked in the direction of my apartment remembering how they had not known where to go. They probably came through the window.

"Yeah we did" Logan said smiling.

"Logan stops it" I growled sick of him reading my mind.

"Sorry Carlos but when minds are out there and speaking I have to read them" he said.

"In that case I said as I began to think about mine and James first time. All the moaning and panting…

"Ok Carlos shut the thoughts up" Logan said as he plugged his ears.

Laughing I said "Teach you to read my mind"

He glared at me and said "Touché"

Laughing we reached the door to my penthouse and I pulled out the keys. Unlocking the door I stepped inside and automatically felt better knowing that I was home safe and sound.

"Wow nice place" James said as he looked around at my huge apartment with the other guys.

"Yeah it is" Logan said.

"Glad you guys like it feel free to sit anywhere you want and help yourself to whatever you want and if you are hungry my fridge is stocked with a lot of food." I said as I walked toward my room. Looking around I spotted my phone that I had left behind and grabbed it. Walking back out to the living room I saw all three of them sitting on the couch.

"All right I'm going to call my friends" I said.

When they all gave me looks I said "We don't have to meet them today if you guys don't want to and especially if you are going to attack them."

"No Carlos we have to do this today, we promised you that we would and a promise is a promise" James said but I could still tell he was very uneasy about meeting my fellow hunters. "I know that we need their help to" he added standing up to stand beside me.

"Yeah go ahead Carlos we can do it" Kendall said as Logan nodded his head in agreement. I don't know why but I had a gut feeling that Logan wanted to see Camille again and normally I would be against that but today I was ok with it.

"All right well here goes nothing" I said as I flipped open my phone and dialed Jett's number. He answered on the third ring.

"Carlos! My god how did you escape and where are you?" he said frantically into the phone.

"Jett calm down. I am ok I am actually at my apartment." I said into the phone.

"Carlos why didn't you call when you got away I would have come to pick you up" he said into the phone but I ignored it.

"I am coming over" he said.

"Bring Camille, Jett and Dak with you Jett there is something that all of us need to discuss. Also there is something you need to see." I said before Jett could hang up.

"Of course is everything all right Carlos" he said

"Yeah just get here as soon as you can" I said.

"Ok well Jo is at Camille's and Dak is at the gym but I will call them right away we should be there in about thirty minutes" he said and I hung up the phone.

"They are coming" I said turning to face the wolves that were sitting on my couch looking anxious. They just nodded their heads after a bit but I did catch Logan smiling a little and that's when I knew that he wanted to see Camille.

"What do you think they will say when they see your bite mark" James asked.

I shrugged and said "They may think I am a werewolf but I will have to reassure them that I'm not and if they even try to attack you guys don't worry I will not let them touch you"

"I know you won't" James said taking my hand. I squeezed it just hoping that my friends would listen to me. We all didn't talk for several minutes and I decided to help time speed up and to make the awkward silence go away I turned on my TV and we all sat there for a while and flipped through the channels. When I turned it on animal planet they got very interested and started watching the document on wolves which made me chuckle.

While we were watching the TV I heard a knock on my door then someone call my name. Startled I looked at my watch and said "Wow thirty minutes passed already."

I turned off the TV getting to wolves attention and that's when I told them that my friends were here. They gave grimacing looks.

"ShowTime "I muttered standing up and telling them to stay on the couch. Nodding their heads they strayed seated on the couch while I made my way from my living room to the front door signing at what was about to come. Just to make sure it was them I looked out my peephole and sure enough it was them. Taking another deep breath in me slowly opened the door.

When it was about halfway open I was right away attacked by Jo and Camille who had pushed it the rest of the way open and were attacking me with hugs and kisses on the cheek just like James had done.

They had attacked me with so much force that I landed on the ground taking them with me. They didn't seem to notice though and continued to hug the crap out of me. Instead of being annoyed though I just smiled and hugged my girl's right back.

"Carlos thanks God" Camille cried into my shoulder. "I was so scared when I left I thought they had killed you."

Camille had told us everything" Jo said as they began to get off of me and as soon as they were I stood up but was ambushed by Jett and Dak again with hugs.

"We thought we lost you man" Dak said. "I mean we are grateful that you saved Camille but we wished you wouldn't have left with the mutts."

The while time they were talking I stayed quite. I was terrified of what they would find in my apartment. I was actually now terrified of what they were about to see in my apartment, three wolves that they hunt who I was terrified they were going to try and kill. What could get better?

Jett's voice then interrupted my thoughts "Carlos what's wrong? You look like you have something on your mind."

Signing I knew it was time. "Guys we need to talk seriously about something."

"You're scaring me Carlos" Camille said and that's when she saw the bite mark on my neck. She then gave me a horrified look and practically screamed. "They changed you didn't they."

"What!" Jett and Dak said horrified backing up.

"Guys knock it off they haven't changed me" I said growing impatient. "I am in trouble and I need your help. My family is in trouble to."

As if to forget about my mark Camille gasped and said "Carlos how are you in trouble and you know we will help."

"Yeah man how bad is it" Dak asked.

"Well there is something that I need to show you guys and I really need you to be open-minded. Can you do that?" I asked knowing how they would get as soon as the wolves came into sight.

"Of course Carlos" Jett said and the others nodded their heads.

"Then follow me" I said quietly but they heard me and began to follow me into the living room where the wolves were patiently waiting. As I predicted as soon as we stepped into the living room all hell broke loose.

Camille let out a shriek at the sight of them and his behind Jett and Jo while Dak cursed as well as Jett stepping in front of both girls. James eyes glowed and he growled. Kendall got into a crouching position and Logan bared his teeth at them but his expression seemed to soften when it landed on Camille.

"What the fuck are they doing here" Jett said eyeing them with hatred.

"Guys they aren't what you think they won't hurt you" I said stepping in front of James.

"Carlos they kidnapped me and then took you. Plus they tortured you" Camille cried

"It's not what you think" I tried saying again while trying to keep the wolves calm.

"You get those monsters out of here" Dak said through gritted teeth.

"Who are you calling mutts?" James growled stepping forward.

"You" Jett said stepping toward James. On instinct I put my hands on Jett's chest and pushed him back.

"Carlos what the hell you are defending these… creatures after what they had done to you and what they did to Camille" he said angrily.

Kendall growled at him and Logan bared his teeth even more eyes beginning to glow. "For your information hunter we saved your friend here."

"You kidnapped him and tortured him" Dak yelled and before I knew it they were all attacking each other. Jett attacked Kendall and Dak went after Logan. Kendall tried to hit Jett but Jett dodged it and grabbed Kendall by the waist throwing him onto the ground and Dak kicked Logan in the stomach. Looking closely I could tell that Kendall and Logan were trying so hard to fight their wolf forms.

"Stop it" James and I both screamed running toward the boys trying to break them up. James managed to pull Logan and Kendall and I pulled Jett and Dak back. The whole time the fight was going on Camille and Jo stayed back looking terrified the whole time.

Just when I thought it was over Jett and Dak tried to attack again but I had managed to pull them back and keep them back they were about to attack again.

"Stay back" James growled at them and I stood beside him as Jett and Dak stopped in their tracks and gave us surprised looks.

"Carlos what-" Dak started I cut him off.

"Guys they saved me from their alpha. She and the other part of her pack were about to kill me and one of them did bite me. If it hadn't been for these guys though I would be either dead or changed" I told them hoping they would not try to attack again.

"What" Jo said as she and Camille stepped forward a little looking stunned. I noticed that Camille looked at Logan but she looked more nervous than afraid.

"Well hello beautiful we meet again" he said taking a step toward her. She hid more behind Jo and Dak stepped forward saying "Back away from her you stupid mutt."

Surprisingly Camille put her hand on Dak's arm and said "Dak its ok" with that she stepped out from behind Jo and Dak. "Hello Logan" she said with a small smile and I started to wonder what has happened between them while they kept her captive.

"Trust me they aren't the bad guys here I had seen and witnessed a lot that had happened and I think we all know that when wolves are part of a pack they never leave their alpha well these guys left their alpha. They want to help us." I said.

"Carlos I'm sorry but how do we know that they aren't forcing you to say this? How do we know that they aren't going to drug us and take us to their alpha in about two seconds" Jo said.

"Jo trust me if they had wanted to take you they would have now even Camille knows they would never wait this long."

"I don't trust those words" Dak said eyeing Logan and clenching his fists. "You're my friend Carlos but I agree with Jo"

"Guys I have evidence that they are with us" I said looking at Kendall who nodded his head.

"And what evidence would that be" Jett asked.

"It's Kendall; he can show you the truth if you guys let him." James said speaking for me.

"Um how can a mutt show us" Jo said looking up at Kendall who was smiling at her.

Before Kendall came back with a smart remark I said "Just trust him Jo, if you trust me then trust him. All three of them." I prayed that she would listen to me.

Jo looked from me to Kendall who was ting patiently I gave her the best pleading look that I could muster and it must have worked because she signed and slowly nodded her head.

Kendall smiled stepping forward. "Hmmm hello" he said before reaching up to put his hand on her cheek. Gasping she slapped it away and stepped back reaching for her knife.

"Don't be afraid this is how he can show you and sometimes how he communicates when he doesn't want to use words" James said.

"Oh… well sorry" she said before taking her hand off her knife and standing still for Kendall.

"Hey don't worry beautiful girl you didn't know" he said.

She rolled her eyes before allowing Kendall to reach up again and he gently placed his hand on her cheek concentrating only on her and not listening to us or anything else. Jo did her part and didn't look away from her face after a bit I saw her expression change. I smiled knowing that Kendall was showing her everything and that she would believe me and the wolves. After a few more minutes Kendall removed his hand and Jo looked surprised.

She stared at Kendall for a few more minutes before she turned to face the others and said "It's true. They did save Carlos and are against their alpha and they want to actually help us defeat her."

"How do we know that he didn't use mind control on you" Dak asked.

"Let him show you" Jo said putting her hand on Kendall's arm and pulled him toward Dak. Dak stepped back.

"Dak please it's all true and I know you will not believe any of us unless you let him use his power on you" Jo said

Looking from Jo to Kendall I knew that Dak would listen to her. "Fine" he growled stepping toward Kendall glaring "You do anything I will kill you"

Kendall ignored him and stepped forward putting his hand on Dak's cheek. Dak hesitated and looked like he wanted to rip his arm off. Kendall had managed to concentrate on only Dak and Dak looked like he was going to let him into his mind. I watched as once again Kendall worked his magic and Dak pulled away having the same look as Jo.

"It is true you guys really did save Carlos" he said.

"That's what I have been trying to tell you. They aren't here to abduct us or kill us they are here to help u." I said.

"Show me" Camille said stepping in front of Kendall. He put his hand on her cheek.

"Thank you for saving him" she said smiling at Kendall then at the others. They smiled and said your welcome. She then gave me a big hug and said "I never got to thank you for setting me free"

"You don't need to" I said to her. Smiling she pulled away from the hug and we all looked at Jett who said nothing.

"What" he said impatiently. "Don't expect me to believe any of this and there is no way I am letting that mutt touch my face or mind control me."

I held my breath as I fought back the urge to yell at him. "Jett you are my best friend please juts trust me. Trust us I mean look at them" I said motioning to the other three that were around me. "I think you and I both know that if they were hypnotized by a wolf normally they would be attacking you. Please just let Kendall shows you" I begged.

Jett huffed then looked from our group of friends to the waiting wolvers. He still glared even when he said "Ok the mutt can show me."

Kendall wasn't too thrilled about having to touch Jett's check but he did anyway and when he pulled his hand away I could tell that Jett was won over by it but he still remained stubborn.

"Even though you saved my best friend I still don't trust any of you" he muttered.

"You don't have to because we are having a hard time trusting you." James said as he took my hand. At that moment I wished he hadn't though because Dak and Jett looked horrified but the girls just smiled.

"Are you two-"Camille started but Logan cut her off.

"Yes they are together and trust me they have to explain about that." He said.

"Thank you Logan" I muttered glaring at him. I was not at all ready to explain how James and I were true mates or at least that's what they had called us.

Carlos… you with a wolf! Do you know how bad and dangerous that it right now and disturbing" Jett said and I noticed he looked extremely angry. "What would Michael and your parents think of this huh? Ever take into consideration of how we would feel."

"That's all I have been thinking about Jett" I yelled my blood boiling. I knew I shouldn't get mad at him because they didn't know but because of my bond with James it was my instinct to defend him. "Ask these three that I have been freaking out about all of you finding out, well guys guess what James here a werewolf might I add is my mate."

"You're what?" Jo asked looking shocked. Jett and Dak looked even more horrified and Camille backed away from me looking like she wanted to cry.

When I saw their looks I suddenly wished I could take it all back. There was a dead silence in the air and it was extremely awkward.

After a while Camille broke it. "Carlos I can't believe this you have killed more wolves then any of us and I thought it wasn't possible for us to become wolves mates how is this possible."

I opened my mouth to speak but no words would come out. Logan decided to do it for me "I can explain how all of this is possible and how Carlos became his mate."

"Start then" Jett growled at them.

"Back off hunter" Kendall growled stepping in front of Logan fists clenched.

"Or what?" he said him and Kendall nose to nose.

"Stop it and let Logan explain" James said pulling Kendall back. Kendall growled but stayed back and Dak put his hand on Jett's arm to calm him down. "I know it's hard to take in Jett but I think we need to listen" Camille said softly but that's when I noticed that she and Jo wouldn't even look at me.

"Go ahead Logan" she said.

"Well as I was saying Carlos and James are what you would call true mates"

"True Mates?" Dak said with a questioning look.

"Yes and what true mates are is a couple that are meant to be together before they even meet and obviously their love is forbidden since James is a wolf and Carlos is a hunter but if they remain together and risk anything to save each other as they have done so far then they are truly meant for each other. What had happened was as soon as James saw Carlos something clicked inside of him and he tried to deny it that's why they appeared to hate each other because if the wolf rejects their mate then the mate will reject them but James couldn't reject him thus Carlos couldn't reject James. What makes their connection so strong is the forbidden love."

"Why are they called true mates though" Camille asked.

"Because for us it is rare when wolves fall in love with hunters since it is not allowed James and Carlos have fallen in love with each other despite coming from two very different worlds and James has gone against the alpha to defend his mate despite him being human. See werewolves are never supposed to go against their alpha no matter what and James just did defending Carlos and that is why we call them true mates because despite it being the law they are brave enough to go against the most dangerous people for each other. There have only been a few true mate couples that have overcame going against the law and their alpha being able to live together in harmony but not a lot could. Carlos and James are true mates because they have protected and loved each other but our alpha was prepared to kill Carlos and that's who James had disobeyed her because to him despite Carlos being a human It is our law not to harm a fellow wolf's mate, but if they are human then they either die or become a wolf.

"What happens if the hunter or human doesn't want to be changed?" Jo asked.

"Then they die. Say Carlos was to die then James would die with him. Their connection is so strong that they can feel each other's pain but a downfall for that is that James would die if Carlos was killed. See true mates only come once a few generations and trust me a wolf knows his mate when he lays eyes on them. James knew it the second he saw Carlos but denied it thus causing Carlos to deny him."

"But if Carlos rejected him before why is he not rejecting him now"

Logan looked uncomfortable to say why so I decided to step in and tell them. "It's because James and I spent the night together and that caused our bond to become complete."

"Whoa wait as minute you banged the mutt over there." Jett said pointing to James.

"Shut up Jett" I muttered.

Jett looked a little hurt after I said that. No matter what Jett and I had never gone against each other yet here I was defending James.

"Jett calm down" Dak said.

"No I won't fucking calm down Dak how can you even look at him now. For god's sake he slept with a werewolf and I don't buy any of this true mate bullshit because it is not true." Jett began to yell.

"Jett he is our friend" Jo said taking Jett's hand but he pulled away from her then looked at me. "Carlos as long as you are with this mutt and defending them I will not stand by you. I will not go against my fellow hunters to back you up on the whole mate bullshit and neither should you. So you can choose Carlos is it us or him" he said pointing at the three wolves.

I swallowed and looked from my best friends to my new friends and also my lover. "Jett you cannot ask me to pick" I said sadly.

"I think I got my answer" he said with a very hurt loom before turning around and heading for the door.

"Jett please "I said wishing he would juts listen and stand by me.

"No Carlos I won't so do me a favor and forget about our friendship because I am not for this." He said before walking out the door and slamming it hard in. I stood there for several minutes in complete shock before turning around and facing my other friends.

"Dak, Camille, Jo?" I asked not being able to handle anymore rejection. My heart sank though when they all turned toward the door walking away.

"Guys please" I said.

"Carlos we love you but we really need to process all of this. I know that they want to help but you have to give us some time." Dak said before he walked out the door.

Jo then stepped in front of me and said "Jett will come around and when he does us will all be by your side but right now we can't be." Then she too left and it was just me and Camille.

"Camille" I said softly. She looked up at me with said eyes and said "Carlos your like my brother but I can't handle this right now I feel like you don't care about how we feel about this. You acted like it was nothing to be concerned about bunt it is. I mean don't you even realize that you could die or have been changed and yet you are acting like it's no big deal. Don't you know what they can do to the people you love… even us." She said and at that moment I took in what she had said. I hadn't even realized that I accepted this right away and expected my friends to. I also didn't realize that yes if I had died it would kill my family but if I were to change into a wolf not that would kill them even more because I was only thinking about myself and not them. I knew I wanted to be with James forever but I didn't think about how it would kill my family and friends. At that moment I understood why they were mad but I needed their help.

"Camille I need your help though. We need to defeat the alpha and her pack and we can't do it alone they will kill us unless we do and I can't let that happen" I said.

"Of course you can't. Do all of us a favor and give us all some space and while you do that maybe think about not trying get killed in the process" she said and before I knew it she was gone.

I starred at the door for a long time processing what had just happened. I cannot believe that my best friends had just turned their backs on me and had not wanted to help me. I thought they had had my back no matter what. I guess I was wrong and without talking to the wolves I turned around and went to my bedroom. I felt like a knife had juts been stabbed into my hearts and trust me it took a lot for me to be hurt like this. Without my friends I had no reason to even try and fight. I stood by the window just looking at my friends who had exited the building and were walking away. I stared after them just wishing that they would turn around and come back saying that they would help me kill the alpha and free us all but I knew with Jett's stubbornness he wouldn't com around and Camille had looked real hurt when I had chosen to take the wolves side. At that point now I really understood why they were mad at me.

"Carlos?" I heard James whisper to me as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"They thought that I choose you guys over them as a friend that's why they are mad at me. You see to a hunter's point of view they have each other's backs and never turn on them no matter what. They think that I have turned my back on them for you."

"But you haven't" James said trying to reassure me.

"To them I have. I don't know what to do anymore. We can't win this without help and my friends will not help us." I said feeling defeated.

"Carlos we can get other wolves to help us. I, Kendall, and Logan know some wolves that aren't even in a pack that will help us fight for our freedom and so that you can be with me. You have to remember also is that you are the best hunter out there and they feel like you are following a wrong path. In time they will come around but until then we have to come up with a plan." James said trying to reassure me.

"James I can't do this without them." I said sitting down onto my bed feeling defeated. I signed and put my head in my hands.

James put his hands over mine and without looking up at him I put my forehead against his stomach. "I feel so lost" I muttered. Feeling fingers lift my chin up I looked at James and found myself smiling at him.

"Don't feel lost baby you got me, Kendall and Logan here to help you and don't worry the alpha and her minions have no idea where you live or your friends. They and you are safe right now and come on like I will let anything happen to you" James said as he smiled looking deep into my eyes. I stared back into his beautiful globes and without thinking about what had just happened with my friends I smashed, my lips onto James pulling him down onto the bed with me, I laid back as he crawled over me and pushed his tongue into my mouth invading any space that he could find. I moaned low in response and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him even deeper. This continued for a while until I remembered Logan and Kendall in the next room and my situation with my friends.

"Ja-James James stops" I said finally able to push him away from me.

He panted from our kiss and gave me a confused look.

"What about Logan and Kendall they are right in the next room we can't do this and I'm still trying to figure out what to do about my friends. "I said not really in the mood anymore.

James signed and pushed me further up the bed toward the headboard. "Logan and Kendall left to go hunting and as for your friends let me help you forget about that stress for a few hours" he said leaning down and kissing my neck but it wasn't working for me.

"James no" I said again trying g to push him away and I almost succeeded until James growled then looked up at me pupils blown up wide.

"James?" I asked but instead of an answer he grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head and pinned my body down with his. I grunted at the sudden action and tried to struggle but James was not having it, he leaned down and said "I haven't had you in days and I need you now I know you need it to now you can either cooperate with me or just lay back and take it"

I was a little afraid of this new dominant James but I smirked after a bit and said "Are you forgetting who has gotten away from you and who has dominated you hmmm?" Are you also forgetting how much of a fighter I am?" Backing up my words I managed to slip my hand from under James grip and pushed him off of me about to get on top of him before he managed to grab my arm again and pinned me back down, I struggled for a bit under his grip then looked up into his face which was very dark with lust.

"Tisk tisk tisk Carlos that was a very bad thing to do and I think you deserve some punishment. Now I am going to get off of the bed for a minute and trust me when I tell you that if you dare even try to move you will be sorry and I mean that, GOT IT"

Gulping, I nodded my head. James smirked before he got off the bed leaving my room for a sec.

I didn't move then remembering James words before I snapped out of it and said to myself "What am I doing I never listen to anyone or get vulnerable during sex." With that I stood up and was about to leave my room until James appeared at the door his arms crossed over his chest making me jump out of my skin almost.

"Jeez James" I said looking at him but stopped when I realized how stern he looked. I guess maybe I shouldn't have moved.

Without warning James picked me up slinging me over his shoulder and I let out a very unmanly squeal.

"James put me down" I said and that's when he dropped me on the soft surface of the bed and again pinned me down.

"James what are you doing" I said.

"This" he growled before he pushed my hands against the headboard and that's when I saw him pull out rope and began to tie my hands together and to the headboard.

"Whoa no" I muttered trying to free my hands but James tightened the rope and I grunted a little at the tightness.

When he was done he looked down at me and said "Now I know you can't get out"

"You still aren't good at tying knots" I said trying to fumble with the rope but found that it was actually very tight.

"Dam" I muttered still trying. James then put his hands over my tied up ones and said "Give it up and just relax, last time I let you take me but now it's my turn." I opened my mouth to answer but instead James pressed his lips back onto mine moving his lips with mine and at that moment my mind blanked and all I wanted now was James.

James licked my lips and I opened my mouth granting him access to explore. He moved my tongue deeper into my mouth, I moaned loudly at this and my pants suddenly grew tighter.

"Ugh James" I moaned as he pulled away from the kiss.

"I knew you wanted this" he said with a smile and I frowned.

"Whatever just kiss me again" I muttered impatiently and I tried leaning up but James pushed me back and held up his hand which had his claws sticking out.

I gasped and looked at his claws. Smiling he straddled my hips and slowly traced my cheek with those sharp claws and I shuddered at the feeling but let out a low moan. He slowly traced it down to my neck before he reached under my shirt and tore it open.

"James we talked about this" I practically yelled but he didn't listen and just continued to rip my shirt apart, when he was finished he grabbed a part of my torn up shirt and smiled at me.

"That's better" he said running a hand over my abs then up to my cheek slowly stroking it. I leaned into his touch wanting and yearning for more. Next thing I knew James had my eyes covered and he tied the cloth around my head.

James no" I said but James put a finger on my lips and said "You don't get to touch or look at me and I get to have my way with you right here right now whether you like it or no."

I growled low but couldn't do anything but lay back and feel James.

"Good boy" he said before leaning down to kiss me again. he moved his lips from my jaw down to my neck and bit down very hard and I squirmed at that but James managed to hold me down as he sucked at the spot he bit making my hickey even worse than last time. I moaned loudly and wished I could just reach down to touch him.

His hands moved up and down my sides as he planted small kisses down my chest stopping at my nipples. Slowly he licked one lightly and rubbed the other with his fingers.

"James please" I moaned quietly wanting more, needing more.

"Since you asked so nicely" he said before wrapping his mouth around my nipple sucking hard and even biting.

I never would admit it but my nipples were very sensitive but I think James knew this already for he had me moaning like crazy. He then turned his attention to the other nipple and gave it the exact same treatment as the first.

Moaning even louder I threw my head back and pushed my hips up trying to grind with James but James held my hips down as he continued his assault on my body.

I felt him smirk as he traveled down to my abs and licked every one until he reached the spot that was most crying out for attention.

"You want it Carlos" he said in a low voice and I tried to say yes but my mouth wouldn't speak. He seemed to know what I want and he slowly undid my belt buckle pulling my pants and boxers down my legs before he hopped back on the bed and that's when I felt his cock brush against mine and knew he was naked.

"God Carlos you are so hot like this" James moaned as he grabbed my cock giving it a few strokes kissing me in the process.

"Faster" I groaned and James obliged but just as soon as it started it was over and James took his hand away replacing it with his mouth.

"Oh God" I yelled jumping a little at the sudden warm feeling of James mouth wrapped around my cock. Again he held my hips down as he slowly swirled his tongue around the head of my cock before engulfing the whole thing and sucked harshly head bobbing up and down. I moaned like crazy and felt my orgasm approaching again.

"James I-I'm going to-"I managed to pant out but again before I could come he pulled off my cock and smirked at me.

Growing impatient I yelled "James what the hell why-"

He cut me off by placing his lips onto mine then muttering "I don't want you to come until I have taught you a lesson and fuck you senseless."

"Oh god yes" I said forgetting my anger at him and listening to my screaming cock wishing that I could look at James beautiful face.

Seeming to sense that I was frustrated James leaned up to my ear and said "If I take the blindfold off you must look at me and only me, I want to see you beautiful eyes when you explode all over yourself."

"You got it baby" I whispered to him licking what I guessed was his ear but turned out to be his cheek. I groaned at the failed attempt and James let out a chuckle before he said "Complete fail but I appreciate the try my baby." With that he reached up and took my blindfold off, I blinked trying to get my eye sight correct and when I looked up at James my heart melted and I couldn't help but stare. His pinks were flushed from his previous activity and his hair was a little messed up even though I had not touched it and his pupils were blown up wide again but there wasn't only lust there, no I could see love in his eyes.

Leaning up I kissed James lips and he caressed my cheek using his other hand to stroke my hip.

"I love you so much" he whispered to me and I smiled before I said "I love you to and James I want you inside of me please."

"With pleasure" he said. "Do you have any lube?"

"Bedside drawer" I said motioning to the side of the bed. James smiled before leaning over and reaching into the bedside table pulling out my bottle of lube. He squirted some onto his fingers before leaning down to my entrance, but before he shoved them in he looked up at me and said "You ready?"

I chuckled and said "What happened to the dominant you, you were so bent on teaching me a lesson and now all of a sudden you are being so gentle with me. What changed?

He shrugged and said "You took care of me when you fucked me and I want to return the favor, you made sure not to hurt me and cared for me so I figured I needed to do the same for you."

My heart skipped a beat when I heard James say that even though he still kept my hands tied up I really did feel the love from him at that moment and was glad he was going to be gentle even though I have bottomed before it's been awhile.

"Go slow please" I asked and he nodded before slowly pushing in one finger. I winced at the intrusion and James stopped right away before he looked up and me and said "Baby are you ok"

Nodding my head I said "Yes it has just been awhile for me but keep going, I want this…I want you"

Slowly James moved his finger around for a bit before adding a second finger and scissoring them around my opening. This time I let a little hiss out but urged James to keep going despite his wanting to stop. Pretty soon James had three fingers in me and I was soon fucking myself on them want ting more and more of him.

Deeming me stretched enough James pulled out his fingers and I whimpered at the loss but he positioned himself at my entrance and said "Don't worry baby more is coming now are you ready to take my big cock."

"God yes I want you inside of me so bad James just please fuck me, fucking take me." I said growing impatient.

James smiled before slowly pushing in and I gasped, he was much larger than the fingers but it was nothing I couldn't handle. He kept pushing in until he was buried to the hilt in me.

He stilled for me and I took a few deep breathes before I nodded at James to continue. He pulled his cock out before pushing all the way back in and we both moaned at that.

"God Carlos so tight… you feel so good" James moaned as he pulled back out and pushed back in and I tried to match my thrusts with him. Our moves were a little clumsy but after a bit we managed to find our rhythm and became in sync with each other. I let out moans and groans as James continued to thrust in and out of me.

"So good baby" I panted as James sped up and I couldn't control my ragged breathing.

James moaned lowly and looked down at me. Slowly he leaned down, continuing his thrusts, and kissed me long and hard on the lips.

"Harder" I did to James and smiling he picked up the speed and trusted hard and fast into me.

"God oh God James James" I screamed as my cock throbbed. "I'm going to come"

James answer was reaching down and stroking my cock matching his thrusts.

"I'm going to come to Carlos" he said and next thing I knew James screamed as he shot his load in me and I screamed when I shot my load all over his hand and my stomach.

Not being able to hold, himself up after that James collapsed on top of me burying his head into my neck panting, I panted with him as I came down from my orgasm.

My hands started to feel sore and I tried to shift my weight to make it more comfortable but nothing was working.


End file.
